The Lying Game
by SuckerForDelena
Summary: Elena, foster-kid finds out she has an identical twin, Katherine, who was adopted by wealthy parents and is living an ideal life. At their first meeting, Kath talks Elena into stepping into her life for a few days. Initially excited to do this favour for her sister, soon learns that Kath has gone missing. She convinced everyone that she is Katherine except for Damon. DELENA. R&R.
1. Porlogue

**A/N: Hey there!**

**To those who have read Love is Innocence: So here's the story as promised! Hope you like this and give it the same love you gave to LII. Don't worry, I will post the Epilogue. My muse is just not co-operating to write it, at present.  
**

**This story is based on a TV show of the same name. If any one of you have seen it you will recognise.**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on the series of the same name and the characters belong to the creators of 'The Vampire Diaries'. I don't own either of the series. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Full summary: Elena, a kind-hearted foster kid who cant catch a break. She finds out she has an identical twin sister, Kathrine, who unlike Elena was adopted by wealthy parents and is seemingly living an ideal life. After their initial meeting, Kath talks Elena into stepping into her life for a few days while she pursues a lead on their birth mother. Initially excited to do this favor for her sister, Elena soon learns that Kath has gone missing and could be in trouble. Now, Elena must decide whether to come clean to Kath's family or risk her own safety in the hope of uncovering her twin sisters true whereabouts, along with the truth about why they were separated in the first place.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I jog back to my so-called 'home'. My mind clouded with so many thoughts. I just can't believe what all has happened in my life in last few months. Three months ago I found out I have a twin sister, Katherine Gilbert. She's the daughter of a well-known doctor, John Gilbert. She has all the comfort in her life, on the other hand, me. I live under foster care. My house changes whenever I get close enough to someone. Mostly I don't but when I do, it hurts. Well, mostly get horrible care-takers -like the one I live with presently- so there's no need to keep my heart guarded. But that's least of my problem, presently. The thought that is occupying my mind is why?

Why did I get to live here, in foster system? Why did I not get a life like Katherine? Don't get me wrong I love her. Even if I have known her for just 3 months. It's just that sometimes I can't stop these thought from bugging me.

I reach my 'home'. A small three room house. I kick off my shoes when I reach my room, starts to slip out of my tank top, when I notice Travis Boyle, my pea-eyed foster-brother, leering at me through an open window of my room.

"Hey, sis. Good run?" He asked even though I know he's not at all interested.

"I'm not your sister." I reply rudely. I don't like him at all. I don't think anyone does, except for Mrs. Boyle, her mother.

"Okay, foster-sister... Like that better, anyway. So many more possibilities." He says trying to be seductive but falling miserably.

"You are such a perv." I said disgusted even by the thought of it. _Eww..._

"And you so read things into what I say." He try to be innocent like he wasn't implying what I thought he was.

"I don't think so. Now if you don t mind..." I said annoyed as I reach to shut the blinds.

"Only if you close those blinds." He said with a toothy grin. I bang the window and shut the blind on his face.

I fall back on my bed, gazing up at the ceiling. I have painted the ceiling in day-glow stars, the only decoration in an otherwise drab bedroom. A sudden pinging causes me to bolt up. I open my laptop, linked to Skype. A face appears on my screen -a face identical to mine. This is Katherine Gilbert my newly-discovered twin sister. Kath is sitting in her upscale Mystic Falls bedroom.

"There you are. We just got back." Kath greets me as soon as we connect.

"Wait. Wait. Don't. Let me look at you. My twin sister. I still cannot get over this" I said still amassed how we could look so much alike. It's like looking in a mirror.

"Oh, it's been three months. Just get over it." She said rolling her eyes at me.

"I just can't wait to finally meet you." I tell her laughing at my stupidity to not be able to get over the fact that I have a twin,"Hey, and now that you're home-" I start but Kath cuts me off.

"I know, I know, I'm really excited, too, but you understand why we have to wait." She said sadly.

"Yeah, I know. You're searching for our real parents." I tell her that I understand.

"And if it wasn't for that search, I never would have found you."

"Yeah." I answer hesitantly. Kath senses it and asks,"What?"

"Just the couple... that adopted you... they sound really cool. I mean, they obviously love you." I told her what was on my mind.

"Then why did they lie to me?" Kath, noticeably disturbed, has leaned back her head on the bed post.

"Well, maybe they're just trying to protect you." I offer.

"No." She suddenly gets up, paces away. I can't see her on through the web-camera,"They want to protect themselves, okay?" She comes back in my view,"Sure, on the surface, they gave me this perfect life, and it's been great, but now I find out most of it was just a cover-up." She said and paused,"They lied; they knew that I had a twin and they didn't tell, why wouldn't they just tell me? You know why?" She asks and answers herself,"No, I'm going to tell you why. Because they did something horrible, Elena, but it's fine, because I'm back, and I'm on it, and soon enough, I'm going to find out the answers."

"Okay. I always say,'Hope is grief's best music.'" I tell her a line I read in some book.

"Wow, Elena, that's brilliant. You really got the smart half of the embryo, didn't you?" She asks.

"Actually, it s stolen from a book." I confess.

"Yeah, well, so when we do get together -guess who's going to do my homework for me?" She questions innocently and we both bust out laughing. There is a knock on my door and suddenly the door opens, I slam the laptop shut. Travis is standing there, hoping he's walked in on 'something'.

"Who are you talking to?" He asked.

"None of your business!" I tell him.

* * *

Doorbell ring and Laurel Gilbert, race for the front door across this marble-decked foyer. Laurel, Kath's younger sister, or step sister, is all sassy spunk and sarcasm. She opens the door to handsome-sexy-confident Luke Coburn. Luke, Kath's boyfriend, has always been the boy all the girls crush on.

"Hey, Laurel, welcome home. Kath here?" He greets her.

"Luke, I'm afraid I have bad news. Katherine was killed in a tragic barge accident on the Seine, making me the last available Gilbert female." Lauren tells his seriously with a sad look.

Jenna Gilbert, Kath's mother, rushes to the foyer having heard what her daughter just said,"Laurel, stop!" She turns to face Luke,"Luke, don't listen to her."

"Wouldn't think of it, Mrs. Gilbert" He says and greet her with a warm smile,"Welcome Home. How was Paris?" He asked.

"I had a wonderful time. Ah. Nearly perfect. Do you believe Katherine turned me down for our girls night out?" Jenna told him.

**KPOV**

"Don't start, Mom." I tell her when I cone out of my room.

"Hey." Luke said.

"Hey"I reply with a peck on his cheek."You can still go with Laurel." I tell 'mom'.

"Yeah, absolutely. Besides, I'm sure you and Luke have a lot of, you know 'catching up' to do." Lauren said making air quotes.

Laurel quickly spins from Kath's look-that-could-kill, passing the entering John Gilbert, on her way out. Ted's a plastic surgeon. Handsome, athletic, very confident.

"Hey, Luke." He greets my boyfriend.

"Hey. Nice to see you."

"Good summer?"

"Oh, it was pretty boring without Kath around" Luke answers cheesly. I just suppress the urge to roll my eyes so hardly.

"Okay, I'm gonna go, 'cause this is really weird." I say and grab Luke's hand to leave,"I'm going to Care's house; she's having a welcome home thing going for me." I tell my adopted parents so they won't disturb me while I am gone.

"Everything unpacked?" Jenna asked, trying to be motherly. I just bang the door and leave with Luke.

"Whoa, whoo!" Luke says and laughs when I force him out of the house to his Mustang, parked just inside the ornate gates. As soon we reach it he sweeps me into a soft kiss,"I missed you." He told me when we broke away.

"Me, too." I tell him, even though it isn't true. _But I think I did a good job hiding it._

"Really? 'Cause I barely heard from you." _Guess I didn't._

"I just... It was crazy busy, and I got distracted." I tell him lamely.

"But even before you left, you were acting kind of weird." _Oh, look like he notices thing more that I thought he does._

"Look, it's just something I need to work out on my own." I tell him, knowing this will shut him up,"You get that, right? Okay, so, if it's okay, I need a girlfriend fix."

"See you tomorrow?" He asks. I nod my head already hurrying off toward my BMW, leaving Luke a bit unsettled.

* * *

"My mistake. Discussing things in front of the boyfriend." Jenna said when Katherine left, banging the door behind her. She paused a little before continuing,"I was just so hoping the trip, getting away-"

"Daughters pull away from their mothers. That's a natural part of growing up." John cut her before she could go sulking about everything.

"No," She said with a shook of her head,"It all started when we lied to her, that's when she pulled away. I don't know if we did the right thing." Jenna voiced her one of the biggest fears.

"We did the right thing," John assured her, warping his warm hand around her,"Never doubt that. We did all we could." Jenna leaned into his touch, _so_ wanting to believe him.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Kind of a waste of time, isn't it?" He said. I just ignored him,"Your school doesn't even have a tennis team." He continued, not taking a hint that I wasn't interested in talking.

"And even if it did, what's the idea? Bash it hard enough, you escape this messed-up life?" He said and I got a little distracted and missed one shot. The ball went bouncing to Travis and he catches it in a first. He holds his hand out for me to take the ball. As I grab the ball he takes hold on my hand and yank me towards himself, trying to kiss me. I push him away with fury. And I could tell he didn't expect this.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I hiss from between my clenched teeth.

"Why not? Elena, you need to, like, accept your situation here. In my mind-" He starts but I cut him off rudely.

"You don't have a mind. There's five and a half inches between your ears, and it's basically empty." I tell him,"So just stay the hell away from me."

He was going to say something when his mother's, Clarice's, voice come from inside the house,"Elena, Travis, come in here! Now!" She shouts.

As we reached inside the house there stand a blackjack-dealer, my foster-mother, Clarice Boyle, shaking a hollowed-out book at me and Travis,"500 dollars, including a hundred-dollar tip signed by none other than Mr. Bruce Willis himself. Who got into my kitty?"She questioned with an accusing stare.

"Ma, I didn't even know you had a kitty." Travis said trying to be innocent.

"Elena?" Clarice threw a glare at me.

"Oh, I get it. I see what this is."

"Yeah, you're a klepto." He said to me, then turned to his mother and said,"Ma, check her backpack."

"Think I will." Clarice answered.

"Clarice, don't you get it? He took your money; he takes it all the time." I try to tell her the truth.

"'To my lucky penny, Clarice. Love, Bruce Willis.'" She read from the tip she found on my bag. _Travis! Damn him! He must have put it in my bag!_

"He took it." I try once again.

"You are so full of it." Travis said.

"Be quiet, both of you." Mrs. Boyle said in a high tone,"Social Services said if anything like this happens, I'm supposed to call the cops.  
And that's just what I think I'm going to do." She informed us,"Watch her Travis." She instructs him before exiting the room.

* * *

**KOPV**

I was hugging Caroline "Care" Forbes, standing in Forbes back yard, sweeping lawn, pool, glowing fire pit, whatever you would like to call it. Care is one of my best friend. She is a blond with a perky personality. One thing is certain, if you are with her, you are easily distracted from your biggest problem.

"Ah, love it. The outfit, the hair. Good old Katherine." She shot as soon as we finish hugging,"We barely survived without you, right, Bon?"

"Somehow we managed." Bonnie said, making her way toward us from the other side of the garden. Bonnie "Bon" Mikaelson, other one of my best friend. Bon, carries a definite "anti" air about her. Nearly retro. Too-cool-to-gush about anything types.

"Hi." She said and took me in a hug.

"Hi." I replied.

"We just missed having our 'orifice'." Care said from behind us.

"Actually, that's 'oracle'." Bon corrected.

"I'm sure you guys were great without me." I tell them and they both roll their eyes.

"Hey, Care, how's your mom?" I asked her. Her mom just got promoted as a Sheriff.

"Oh, great." She said sarcastically,"All day in work. Barely see her. I think I don't even remember when was the last time I saw her." We all think she worked 24/7 as she wanted to get a higher position as she's a single mother.

"No change, in other words."

"See for yourself." She said pointing to the empty Forbes house.

"But hey, I am not going to let it get me down. School's about to start, Kath's back, all's right with the world." She said changing the topic.

"How's Klaus doing? You talk to him, right?" I asked Bon, allowing Care her wish.

Klaus, Bonnie's younger brother. He left the house when he found out that his father wasn't his really father. The man whom he thought was his father for 16 years, turns out wasn't his really father. He's with his mom now, in L.A. He's a really good friend of mine. And If I wasn't Bon's best friend I would have went after him. He's really cute.

"Occasionally. What about you?"

"Same. It seems like he like it in L.A." I tell her.

"Yeah. Time with our mom. Weird being the only kid now, I mean, with my dad." Bon said and both, I and Care, give her a sympathetic look. Her dad, Mikael Mikaelson, is a District attorney. He lives with Bon, and disapprove of Klaus being in L.A., and gets annoyed when Bon sends him money. He is best friends with my dad. Just like I am with Bon.

"Well, freaks me out Klaus would just leave like that. I mean, I get that he wants to be with your mom. But you and your brother were so close, Bon. And Kath, you three were like the Mouseketeers." Care chimed in. She still doesn't know about Mikael.

"I think you mean 'Musketeers'." I corrected.

"No. She means _'Mouseketeers'_."Bon said and we all start laughing. _Told ya, it is easy to loose hold of one's problem when Care's around._

The door bell rang and Care went to attend it. While she was gone Bon pulled out a picture of me and Klaus.

"Um I found it in the back of a drawer, and I don't recognize the place."

"This was up in the hills. Um hiking trip, I think. You must've been sick or something."

"So, I gotta ask you and Klaus you were never more than just friends, right?"

"Please. No. He's your brother. I mean, he's like my brother."

"Sorry. Just curious."

"It's okay."

* * *

**EPOV**

Headlights sweep into the front driveway. A Vegas Police Cruiser is arriving. A "Juvenile Division" decal is just below the county seal. Clarice trundled out to the officers.

"Thank you for coming,officers. Whatever I gotta sign, I'll sign. I'm pressing charges." We could hear Clarice saying to the officer. My heart was thumping loudly in my chest, trying to break-free.

"That didn't take long." Travis said turning towards me,"You know, I still might be able to help you here... Promise me a little action, I can make those cops go away..." He slides a hand down my arm and moves a little moves closer,"I mean, aren't you getting kind of close to three strikes?"_ Yeah, I hate to say this, but he's right. I can't afford this. I have to think fast._

I swinged the tennis racket out from behind my back and hit him hard in the face, sending him reeling.

"Bitch," He said and tried to reach for me again but I swinged the racket in base-ball-style, smashing him hard in his face. He screams in pain, falling into an end table, knocking over a lamp and plunging the room in darkness. Travis, bleeding badly, groans in pain, as the door flies open and the officers burst in.

"Police! Stop!" He shouts.

I, with a backpack in hand, flies out through the back slider, vaulting the gate, racing down a back alley. I can see flashlights and hear the cops trying to chase me. I jump a wall, landing in a vacant lot, weave through tumbleweeds, finds a dumpster to hide behind, just as red-and-blue POLICE FLASHERS light up the alley. A spotlight narrowly misses me and I wait until its clear, then runs off.

* * *

**KOPV**

"You just ditched him?"Bonnie asked.

"Luke can wait. I wanted to see my best friends." I tell them.

"But God, Luke's your boyfriend." Care said from beside us.

"I think I know that." I say a bit sarcastically.

"So do you want to break up with him, are you cheating, or both?" Bonnie, always the judgy.

"None of the above." I reply.

"So what is it? Come on, share." Care said, as usual interested for a new gossip.

"It's complicated... and... maybe the first thing I can't share with you guys." I tell them my phone starts ringing. I check it,"Better take this." I say and slip off across the back lawn.

"Sounds like family stuff." I heard Care said.

"It's always family stuff." Bonnie said and I could tell she is thinking of her own life.

I put some distance between them and me then answer the phone."Elena? What's up?" I ask in a low voice.

"I'm coming to Phoenix. Tonight. There's an all-night bus." Elena tells me.

"Whoa. Back up." I tell her.

"Look, my pervy foster-brother set me up and said I was stealing. I have nowhere else to go." I glance around, then slips into a trance like state, think what we would do now.

"Kath? Kath, you still there?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"I know that you said that you didn't want to spring this on your adopted family, but n-"

"No, it's okay. We'll work it out."

"What time does your bus get in?"

"Eight-fifty AM."

"Okay. I'll meet you at the station."

"Gotta go." Elena said in a hushed voice and I could the bus engine behind her.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Did you liked it? I hope you do. Share your ideas. What will happen? Will their identity be reviled in? How will they work it out? Comment! You know I live for them.**

**Friendly advice: Don't watch 'The Lying Game' series. It was a real good series, no doubt there. But it's just it never got completed. The channel which it came on decided to just stop it at one point as they thought the new series ideas were better. The series completed 2 seasons and then just whoosh. And you know the worst part about it, they ended it in suspense. It was like CW ended TVD now and said we won't launch season 6 as we have new ideas. You can understand, right? But don't worry I am not gonna leave you all hanging. I will complete this.**

**I have rambled enough. Please review and tell me if I should continue this!**

**P.S.: This is the longest chapter I have ever written in my life!**


	2. Will she survive?

**A/N: Hey there!**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on the series of the same name and the characters belong to the creators of 'The Vampire Diaries'. I don't own either of the series. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Guest review reply:**

**Malin: _Thanks for your review! There will be Delena in here soon._**

**Sirine need: _Thank you for your review! I am glad you liked the idea._**

**M: _Thanks for your review._**

**P.S.: The Length of the chapters seems to be increasing. Hope you don't mind. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Refresher:** Prior to the events that occurred in the prologue, Elena Petrova and Katherine Gilbert found out that they were identical twins that were separated at birth. Kath was adopted by a wealthy family at a young age. Elena was placed in the foster-care system her whole life. After her foster-brother, Travis, frames her for stealing from her foster-mother, Elena goes on the run and decides to meet up with Kath._

* * *

Morning lights hit Elena's face, she stirs a little before waking up. Her eyes flutter open reviling confusion in her beautiful brown doe eyes. She looks around her unfamiliar surrounding trying to figure out where she is. When her eyes adjust to the light she remember it all.

_Clarice. Tip. Found in her backpack. Travis. Her running away._ Elena look out of the window looking of sing as to till where she's reached. When she looked out she saw the bus juts pass the board saying,'Welcome to Virginia'. She collected her thing, starting to get ready to leave. Kath had called her last night and told her to exit the bus on the outskirts of Virginia. She said,'Mystic Falls is too small town. A bit too small. If we both are here at the same time, there is ninety percent chance we will be getting caught before anything'.

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles_  
_Same old, tired lonely place_  
_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy_  
_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

Elena leaves the bus when it stops. She's the first one off the bus. When she's out of the bus, she notices two police officers standing there, at the Virginia Transit Center, and panics a little. She subtly eases off in the other direction, just in case the guy is looking for her - which he isn't. Suddenly, a mysterious hand grabs her and pulls her into restroom. Elena realizes it was Kath who grabbed her. They stand for a moment, looking at each other in amazement. "It's you," Elena gasped.

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette_  
_Starts to make its way to me_  
_The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks_  
_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_  
_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

"It's me in the flesh." Kath replied in a hurry with a sweet smile.

"On the computer, it never felt... real, you know?" Elena said.

"Yeah. I know."

"God, everything about us... it's the same. Hair, eyes..."

Kath suddenly wedges a mop under the restroom's door handle, jamming it closed,"We don't have a lot of time." She said working fast.

"What do you mean, for what?" Elena asked, confused.

"I can't go into detail. But last night, after you called, I got a lead, on our real parents." Kath answered.

"What, you found them?" Elena demands with a shimmer of hope in her voice.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

"I don't know. There've been a lot of dead ends till now. But here's the problem: this lead leads to Los Angeles." Kath informs her what she found out just yesterday.

"So you want me to go to L.A.?" Elena asks ready to-do whatever it take to find their parents, but a little sad that she couldn't spend a little more time with her sister.

"No. I'm gonna go to L.A. and you're gonna stay here and cover for me." Kath tells Elena what she wants her to so. And starts to slip out off her jacket

"My adoptives would never get this. They would just freak out and blow everything." Kath says taking her t-shirt off.

"Hello?" Someone calls from out side the washroom, banging the doors.

"Just a minute." Kath shouts at her.

"We need to change clothes." Kath said to Elena and reach forward to take her jacket off.

"Wait a minute. Let me get this straight. You-you-you want me to take your place?" I said taking sliding my shirt off.

_The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?_  
_I wonder 'till I'm wide awake_  
_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door_  
_I'd open up and you would say Heyyy_

_It was enchanting to meet you_  
_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

"Two days. Just hang out, relax, enjoy. You said you envy everything I've got." Kath said.

"I never really said 'envy'." Elena said a bit defensively.

"Look, you're in this trouble, right? So what better place to hide out? Like I said this summer, my sister's totally annoying and my parents lied to me.  
Anything else you need to know is on my computer. Has my whole life on that thing." Katherine informs her slipping into her sister's cloths. Elena does the same.

"Oh Take this. The other key to me- my phone." Kath said to Elena giving her, her iphone.

"I have so wanted one of these. Okay, well, that was envy." Elena said and they both laugh.

"Oh, I do this hair flip thing." Kath shows her how to do it. She flipped her brown locks gracefully.

"So, like this?" Elena said copping her sister, but she wasn't so graceful."I don't even know your address." Elena said when they had changed in each-other's cloths.

"My BMW's in the parking lot. Nav system has my address. Just push 'preset one' she'll take you right home." Kath tells her and tosses her the BMW key to Elena . She has came prepared for everything.

"So I just be you?" Elena asked.

"Mm-hmm. Don't say anything to anybody, especially my so-called parents. Look, I'm gonna find our real parents. I'm gonna find the truth." Kath said and engulf Elena in a bear hug. Elena also wraps her arms around her sister, loosing herself in the warmth of being hugged by someone of your family.

"If I had even a day with you... to study up... practice..." Elena said a bit scared she was gonna fuck-up.

"This L.A. thing can't wait. Oh! The boyfriend switch. It's a little complicated," Kath said but was cut off by the banging in the door of the restroom.

BANG, BANG, BANG! "Transit Authority! Open this door!" The officer shouts and the mop against the handle begins to give way.

"Oh crap. Cops."

"Dude! A little privacy?" Both Kath and Elena said together as if it was scripted.

_This is me praying that  
__This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends  
__My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
__These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
__I was enchanted to meet you_

"So, in two days we'll meet up at the cabin. I'll be back in two days with amazing news. We'll meet at the lake house." Kath said and Elena gave her a confused look."Preset 'four' on the nav system. Ten PM. Two days only. I promise." Kath said her and they bit leave the restroom heading towards their respective destination - Kath boards the bus that was going to L.A. and Elena head towards the parking lot.

Elena gulps at the full lot of cars. She hits the remote. A silver convertible BMW's alarm squeaks, headlights flash, signaling its location. Elena looks back at the bus station, mulls for only a moment, then jumps over the door and into the driver's seat. She did that hair flip thing Kath just taught her, a bit more gracefully this time. Wheels squeal and the BMW rockets off toward Elena's new life... as Katherine.

* * *

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

Elena is loving Kath's wheels and the sights, as the beautiful Mystic Falls passes her.

"In six hundred feet, turn right." Nav system voice instructs Elena. Elena, hair blowing, cranks the wheel. Elena eases the convertible to a stop in the circular drive.

"You have arrived." The nav system voice tells Elena.

Elena, gulping, takes in the sprawling house and grounds. "Oh my God." Elena gasps as she leaves the car. Elena's finger pauses over the doorbell. She quickly withdraws it. Instead, she gingerly search for the key to open the door, in the bunch Kath gave her. After trying with two different keys, Elena finally got the key that opens the door. She opens and closes the door lightly withing to avoid any sound. Her eyes widen as she takes in the appearance of the house Kath lives in. Elena steps inside the marble foyer. _A far cry from Vegas. A far cry from anywhere she's lived. _That was the first thought that came in Elena's mind as she takes it all in. Jenna Gilbert, Kath's step-mom, is passing through with an enormous potted plant. She can barely see through the thick fronds.

"Katherine, there you are. Sure got home late last night. Then out again first thing this morning..." She complained and teetering suddenly,"Woah." She almost dropped the potted plant was in her hand and Elena catches it for her.

"Here, I've got it." Jenna gives Elena a surprised look. And so does Lauren, Katherine's younger sister, who was sitting on the couch, doing something in the ipad. Elena look away, nervously.

"Where should I put it?" Elena foolishly asks.

"Living room, where it always goes. Thank you, Kath."

Elena descends a pair of steps into the living room. A matching pot is her best clue about where to put this pot. Laurel is lying on a couch in a window nook, skimming a teen rag on her ipad.

"Sorry about this morning. I had some stuff to do." Elena apologise from Katherine's side.

"What, pawning Grandma's necklace?" Laurel said from her place on the couch, eyes still fixed on her ipad. This is the first time Elena sees her "sister", Laurel.

"Kath? Oh my God, where is it? I don't think I've ever seen you without it." Jenna said. Elena's hand instinctively goes to her throat.

"Luke probably took it off last night, so he could give you a proper 'welcome home hickey.' By the way, Caroline asked me to swim with you guys. She can't wait to see our new bikinis. Don't suppose I can have a ride." Lauren said the last part a bit quietly. Laurel is expecting a summary "no," shocked when Elena said,"Sure, I guess." laurel doesn't reply, too shocked by her sister's reply.

"Look, I'm sure I'll find the necklace." Elena says.

"I hope so. Something ever happens to it, your grandmother will be devastated." Jenna said.

"And we'd never hear the end of it." John Gilbert, Kath's dad, said coming through, on his way to the golf course. Elena takes a long look at John as he collects his keys.

"Bunch of shirts if anybody's going by the dry cleaners." John asks.

"It has to wait till Monday. Unless, Kath, on your way," Jenna said reluctantly.

"Sure, no problem."

"Oh, my God, that's twice." Laurel said.

"Laurel, leave her alone." Jenna said happy by the change in demeanor of 'her daughter'. Elena meets Jenna's warm smile with a smile of her own. She instantly likes this woman, the mother she might have had.

"Anything else you need me to do?" Elena asks.

"Okay, that's are you and what have you done with my daughter?" John asked Elena. She is horrified. _Has she blown their cover so early? Is she that bad of an actress? Suddenly he chuckles and kiss Jenna on her forehead."_See ya."

"Have a good day." Elena said, and Lauren gave her a weird look but shrugged.

Elena ran to 'her' room and lock the door behind her. It wasn't hard finding it as Kath has told her where it was. Elena leans her head back against the Lady Gaga poster hanging there. When she opens her eyes, she takes in Kath's room, remembering it from the webcam tour. Kath's MacBook is on the desk. Elena touches it as if it's the Holy Grail. She opens it, Kath's Facebook popping up on the screen. She scrolls recent comments. They were all by Caroline Forbes.

"Swimming at my house."

"Don't be late."

"Wear that bikini."

Elena turns, sees a string bikini on a hanger by the closet. She holds it up to herself in the mirror."Oh, you gotta be kidding me." Gulps. She throws the hanger with the bikini on the bed and stared at her self in the mirror. She look like Kath, exactly.

"Okay. Okay, Elena, let's channel Kath. Kath, Kath, Kath." Elena said. Flipping her hairs like Kath

"Care." She said faking a high-pitched voice, just like she had seen many time,"Bonnie." She faked greeting them in front of the mirror.

"Those shoes, I love them."

"Paris? Paris was just Paris" she laughs at her lameness,"Okay." she laughs again then breaths to calm herself down.

"Luke." She tries plainly.

"Luke." Seductively.

"Luke." Simply greets.

"Luke." Whispers.

"Luke." In a 'turned on' voice.

"Lukey." She thoughts about giving him a nick name then laugh at how bad it sounds.

Laurel, in a cover-up, bursts in,"Yo!"

"Oh, hi!" Elena said smiling like an idiot.

"We better get going if you're still taking me." She told Elena barley being able to hold back her own laugh at her sister's strange behaviour.

"Okay." Elena answers quietly.

* * *

**EPOV**

"You drive." I tell laurel throwing the keys of BMW towards her. She catches them at the last moment. I don't know the way to Caroline's house so this is the only way I can get there without getting caught in the act.

"I'm sorry?" She asked. Double checking if she heard me right."What did you say?"

"You have your permit, right? And you know the way to Care's house and the dry cleaners?" _Because obviously I don't._ I ask her,"I know I probably said I'd never let you drive my car-"

"Actually, you said 'Never sit in it' but not arguing. Not saying a word." Lauren said and we continue our drive.

* * *

"Cute cover-up." Caroline asked,"You get that in Paris?"

"And when did you get so modest?" Bonnie chimes in.

"Ooh-la-la! Stylish, sexy, sophisticated and oh, so chic." Care said when I take my cover-up off.

"There comes your boyfriend." laurel said and slips off.

"You look great, babe." Luke said as he come out of the pool._ What is he doing here?_ I look over his shoulder and give Caroline and Bonnie give me a wink.

"Thanks." I said and blushed a little. When I get my first real look at Luke. It's nearly love at first sight. My knees go weak, but I manage. Until this moment, Elena has only dreamed about guys like this.

_My heart stops when you look at me_  
_Just one touch, now baby I believe_  
_This is real, so take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

"You had a good summer?" I asked trying to avoid the awkward silence that was falling upon us.

"Yeah, we kinda went over that last night."

"Right. Last night."

Kath's phone starts ringing and I tell Luke,"Hold on."

"Hello?"

"It's me. Can you talk?

"Not really."

"It's going okay?"

"Sort of."

"Good, 'cause it's going well here."

"Who's that?" Luke asks impatiently.

"I set up a meeting-" Kath was saying but I cut her off.

"I gotta go. Call me later?"

"When I get a chance. Remember, two days, the cabin." Kath said and hung up.

"My mom. were we saying? I've just been really distracted." I lied.

"I know. That's what you also said last night." Luke said smiling.

"See? I'm so distracted, I completely forgot about that. Sorry."

"But, hey, you look beautiful." Luke said, gives a peck on my lips and then dive back into the pool.

"What did he say?" Caroline and Bonnie asks at the same time.

"He said I am beautiful."

"Aw." Bonnie said as I keep my phone on the table so that it won't get wet.

"Aw, you guys are so back. I was worried there for a second."

"I dunno, Care, kinda got the feeling there's something Kath's not telling us."

"Well, come on. You know what they say. Boyfriend switches, always complicated." Care and Bonnie joins me in saying the last two words.

I turn around ans smile a big victory smile. I have fooled them for now. I feel like I have accomplished a lot. I am feeling the pressure so I dive into the pool. While I am under I release my stress by screaming where no one can hear me.

* * *

**Third's person POV**

They had all swim for an hour or two and now were sitting in on the chairs socking the sunlight. Nisha Randall comes in from the door like she own the place. She is a burnett. Has tanned skin and shoulder length black hairs.

"Huge party at my place two nights from now. It's mostly seniors, but you guys can come." She tells.

"Nisha, don't exactly remember inviting you." Bonnie said.

"Look who's finally home. How's the knee, Katherine?" Nisha asks ignoring Bonnie.

"It's good."

"Ready to take you down, Nisha." Caroline said.

"Wow." Nisha scoffs,"Shaking in my Nikes." She says to Caroline then turns to Elena,"Is that a challenge, Katherine?"

"I-I guess it is." Elena stuttered.

"Well, you sure went down easily last year. You know, people are still saying you faked the knee to avoid the humiliation."

"We'll just see what happens." Elena replies.

"How about tomorrow, first day of practice, you against me. Then we'll see who's number one." Every head turns towards Kath, waiting for her response.

"You're on."

"Good." Nisha said and leaves.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Elena said and get up to walk over to Luke, when she hear motorcycle approaching. "I'll be ready for her." She tell him

"Nice work, babe. It's about time someone stood up to her." Luke tells Elena. Over his shoulder she sees a young boy, really handsome and hot taking her helmet off and staring at her. She get confused as to why he is staring at him but ignores him when Luke hugs her.

* * *

Elena and laurel are sitting in Kath's room. Lauren is appealing blue nail-paint at her toe nails whereas Elena is lying there on her elbow, with a pillow. There are thousands of thoughts going through her mind. She is not able to decide what she should do next, so she just blurt it out,"Have Mom and Dad ever talked about my adoption?"

"You're kidding, right?" Laurel said.

"I mean, anything more than what they always say." Elena cover-up.

"Right, that they chose you and that makes you special. Me, the big surprise, comes along, like, ten months later. I read this thing that said the baby of the family always craves attention, which is why we tend to be so obnoxious."

"I just think they aren't telling us everything."

"Of course they're not- they're parents." Laurel swings her finished toes and feet off the bed. "I'm getting the distinct sense of déjà vu. That conversation on the plane home, you asked, 'Who has a child and just gives it away?' Obviously you were talking about who gave you up."

"Yeah, I'm sure I was."

"Well, I'd imagine whoever it was could see into the future, and knew what a nightmare you'd turn into."

"Oh, ho, ho." Elena laughs.

"Changed your tone. I like it." Laurel said when Elena's phone starts ringing. She closed the door as she went out of Kath's room.

Elena spins to Kath's iphone - it's silent. Elena realizes it's her phone. She retrieves it from a backpack under the bed, where she has hid it.

"Please enter your password." the recorded voice in the phone said. Elena puts in her password."You have one new message." The voice said again. Elena click on the message, opening it. the message starts after a beep.

"Hey, Elena, Travis here. Thought you'd want to know you're in some serious trouble. Ma's pushing the assault charge. Cops took like a million pictures of my face. Not smart running the way you did. So where exactly are you? " Elena notices some vague figures in her mirror and goes out to check who it was. She went in the balcony, but no-one was there.

John is sitting in the room adjoin the balcony. When he saw her he waves her to come over with a warm smile. Elena waves back then come in that room opening the glass window.

"You okay?" John asked.

"Yeah. I thought I just saw someone out there, but I don't know, I must've imagined it." Elena rushes out.

"I was kind of talking in general." John tell her,"Sit." He pats the place in front of him on the couch,"You've been a little different since we got back."

"So people have been telling me." Elena tried to cover up.

"Well, if it matters or not, I like it." John said and give Elena a big smile.

"You do?" Elena asked surprised.

"Yeah." Elena's heart melt at this.

"It's nice to know we have each other to rely on. How Brady Bunch was that?" John said and they both laughed.

"I loved that show." Elena said remembering the show in discussion.

"You hated it." John said confused.

Elena get her mistake and make up for it. "Well, I'm a teenager. I'm allowed to change my mind." Elena said fluttering her eyes a little.

"You know what I mean though, right? A family is a great thing."

"Yeah. It's what I wanted my whole life."

"It's what you've had your whole life." John corrects her.

"Right." Elena says, but in reality she is breaking inside.

"You know, when you were a kid, it was right about now that you would ask for a hug." John informs Elena.

"Am I too old now?" Elena asks.

John shakes her head. He comes forward and engulf Elena in a father-ly hug. Elena closes her eyes trying to imprint the moment on her mind. "You go to bed soon, okay? You have a big day tomorrow." He says and leave.

"Good night." Elena calls when he is gone.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Did you liked it? I hope you do. Share your thoughts. Next chapter, Elena's first Day at school as Kath. And her last day being Kath. ****What will happen? **Comment! You know I live for them.

**Quick question: Did you see Damon in this chapter? If you reviewed correctly you will get a sneak-peek. ;)**

**P.S.: Damon will be introduced properly in the next chapter.**

**P.P.S.: Songs used:**

******Enchanter by Taylor Swift**

**Teenage dream by Katy Perry**


	3. Humpty Dumpty

**A/N: Hey there!**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on the series of the same name and the characters belong to the creators of 'The Vampire Diaries'. I don't own either of the series. No copyright infringement intended.**

**I made some changes in the earlier chapters. Like Kath's mom and dad are Jenna and John now, not Grayson and Miranda. I just find them more accurate. I know this might be confusing. Sorry.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Refresher:** After her foster-brother, Travis, frames her for stealing from her foster-mother, Elena goes on the run and decides to meet up with Katherine. Already having leads on their birth parents, Katherine wants to go to Los Angeles and find more information about them, convincing Elena to take her place for the next few days. In Katherine's place, Elena manages to slightly confuse the Gilbert (although they don't suspect a thing). And Katherine's friends also notice she's different when she meets up with them in Care's house at a welcome home party (Party only consist of Laurel, Bon, Care and Luke). Nisha Randall crashes the party and challenges Katherine to a tennis match which she takes up. Nisha also invites the girls to a party she is having in 2 days time._

* * *

The next morning is the first day of school. And Elena is still sleeping. Laurel, 'her sister', come's into the room and saw that she is still sleeping. A plan starts to formulate in her mind. She pick up a spare pillow that is lying on the bed. She moves her hand high in the air and then throws it in Elena's face as hard as she could, shouting"First day of school. And you're still asleep." Elena wakes up with a grasp,"Figured you'd already be dressed. The whole school's going to be dying to see what what Katherine Mercer is wearing." She said and tucked a stray of hair back behind her ear, elegantly,"Little curious, myself. Better hurry." She said leaving Kath's room.

Elena, still sleepy, manages to get out of the bed. With eyes half close she walks into the bathroom. there she throws some cold water at her face, to make sleep go away. Then she takes a quick shower, warps a towel around her pretty little body and goes to Kath's walk in closet.

Her eyes widen when she see rows and rows of clothes there,"You said this would be fun, Katherine. It finally is." She mumbled to herself with a huge smile. Elena had the best time ever that morning so far trying to pick something to wear from Kath's massive walk in closet. After she's done choosing the outfit for that day she walks to the kitchen and ask Jenna to give her some pancakes she was making. Jenna gives Elena a wierd look, but gives her the pancakes.

"These are amazing." Elena said as she took her first bite, sitting on the bar-stool.

All the three Gilbert's are staring at Elena, like she's some ghost."Last time I made you pancakes, you refused to touch them." Finally Jenna said.

"Pancakes- strictly verboten on the Katherine lean, mean, fighting machine diet." Laurel said in her little sarcastic way.

"Oh. Well, I guess pancakes are my new tofu." They all finish breakfast. john and Jenna share a look that said,'we are happy to have her back to normal'.

"I'll be in the car." Laurel said and left with her backpack. Elena was also gonna leave, but a picture of Kath and Jenna catches her eye. Kath might be around one or two in that photo. She was sitting in Jenna's lap and Jenna's pointing at the camera, telling Kath to look there. Elena look at the photo for a moment with sad eyes. Jenna notices this and stop her work, of cleaning the kitchen, and starts walking toward Elena.

"The miracle was getting you to sit still long enough for that photo." Jenna said walking towards her.

"I was a fussy baby." Elena said, playing her role of Katherine.

"Very defiant." Jenna answers.

"Did you guys want one kid or two?" Jenna gives her a surprised look at this, Elena spoke a bit to high.

"I, uh I don't..." Jenna stuttered.

"I just meant, was I supposed to be an only child?" Elena asks, this time a bit politely.

"Yes. We adopted you, and then Laurel was a surprise. It was supposed to be impossible." Jenna informs Elena.

"Just like that, you had the complete family." The words were out of Elena's mouth before she could stop herself.

"Look I mean-" Elena started to say but was cut off when John signaled her to just leave her alone for some time.

* * *

"Think about it- you could be living just about anywhere." Laurel said when they have reached the 'Mystic Falls High School'.

"Yeah, I think I did okay, considering the alternative." At this Laurel gave Elena a look that said,'What? How could you know who would have adopted you?',"I mean, if no one adopted me."

"Really? Are there still orphanages?" Laurel asked, almost surprised.

"I think some. I think it's mostly foster families and I heard that those can get pretty awful." Elena answers.

"Ah, yes, Mystic Fall's own Damon Salvatore." Laurel said as the guy, that Elena had seem on the motorcycle yesterday got out of the police car,"Most likely guy in high school to get into serious trouble, and most unlikely guy to have a brother who's a cop, Stefan." When Damon shuts the door, he stares at Elena for a moment, then goes away in the other direction.

"All right, later, sis." Laurel said, heading towards her friends,"If I don't see you, good luck against Nisha." She wished.

"Thanks." Elena said to her retreating back. Elena also started to make her way towards her locker. Last night Elena had tried to remember every-word Kath has left for her. That thing had Kath's whole like in it. Just like Kath has said.

_Boys they really like me_  
_Girls they wanna fight me_  
_Lookin' for some action_  
_Give it up and live it up and turn the freakin' music up_

"Hey, Katherine." Someone said.

"Hi." Elena replied with a broad smile.

"Hey, Katherine." Someone else said,"Love the shoes." Another girl said,"Yeah." the girls with that one said.

"Thanks." Elena replied, overwhelmed by the attention.

"Hey, girl." Caroline said,"Cute." She complimented looking at her appearance.

"Hey." Bonnie said from behind Caroline.

"Hey." I also said in reply. Caroline linked her arm with mine and we all head towards out lockers.

"So, out of the blue, my mom has, like, this "lurid" moment and starts going on about you." Caroline said.

"I think you mean 'lucid.'" Bonnie corrected.

"Your mom was talking about me?" Elena asked, interested about why was Liz talking about her.

"It was weird. I still can't get over the fact they all went to high school together- our parents." Caroline said.

"Too bad they don't still get along." Bonnie commented.

"Not like us. Friends for life, right, Katherine?" Caroline asked.

"For life." Elena said with a huge smile.

* * *

**At Lunch time**

"Babe." Luke said when Elena was heading in some direction, other that their regular direction.

"Hmm?" Elena asked confused, with a food try in her hand.

"What, are we just going to give up our table?" Luke asked.

"No. No." Elena said, walking over to the table Luke pointed.

"Am I nuts or are people staring at us?" Elena asked as she felt most students staring at them.

"Yeah, I guess." Luke said looking around,"Everyone's wondering if we're still a couple."

"How do you know that?"

"Just stuff I heard."

"Oh."

"So are we still a couple? 'Cause, I don't know, sometimes I kind of think that you take us for granted."

"Luke I really appreciate you and I appreciate this and I would be crazy to take it for granted." Elena said, truthfully.

"You're looking at me the way you used to." Luke tells her.

"I-" Elena starts.

"Come on." Luke said offering her his hand,"Follow me." Luke leads Elena to the theater room.

"Now, this, I didn't want anyone to see." Luke told Elena, his hand going around Elena's neck, pulling her closer. He kissed her. Firstly Elena was reluctant to kiss him back, but the she remembered that, Luke was supposed to be 'her' boyfriend.

"With everything that's been going on, I just I haven't been able to say what I wanted to say for two days. I'm glad you're back, Katherine." Luke said, sweetly.

"Thanks." Elena said and blushes a little. She's starting to fall for him a little.

"It's really weird. I- I feel like there is something you're not telling me." Luke said.

Elena was horrified at first, that he figured, but then she deflects. "Actually, there's something that you can tell me." At this Luke tenses a little."How the hell am I going to survive against Nisha today?" Luke chuckles,"Oh, well, uh you've got a great backhand, so use it, and, hey, don't forget, you're better than you think you are."

* * *

**At Mystic Falls High Tennis court.**

_DJ knows what to play_  
_Needle droppin' the sounds_  
_Pump the beat through my veins_  
_Ain't no stoppin me now_  
_Takin over the room_  
_When I'm out on the floor_  
_Get your game face on_  
_And open the door_

There is whistling, cheering, and applause. Elena and Nisha are having their 'epic' match. Nisha starts the match by serving first. The match goes on for just 2 minutes and Elena had defeated Nisha. Nisha is clearly upset and angry about this. There is a large sound of cheering and applause,"Yes." Elena said jumping, really happy. _Finally the tennis practice didn't go to waste._

Damon Salvatore is also one of the students sitting on the bleachers. He looks at Elena is a weird expression. Elena notices it but doesn't say a thing, too tired. When Elena was making her way toward the car she sees him again, leaning against a pillar. Looking right at her. She first thought to ignore him then change her mind."Okay, are you, like, Humpty Dumpty or something? Because every time I see you, you're on a wall." Elena asks him, he look really surprised,"And you know what? If Luke knew that you were stalking me, he'd be really pissed."

"Stalking you?" Damon asked, sarcastically.

"What else would you call it?" Elena demands.

"I guess just about anything else." Damon scoffs, walking away.

"Hey, that was you last night outside my window, wasn't it?"

"Of course it was." Damon answers, as if it was the most normal thing.

"Hey, where's your gym bag?" Laurel ask Elena when she walks to the car.

"Huh? Probably left it on the courts." Elena signed.

"That was like every day last year." Laurel said. When she goes back, she sees Nisha and Luke kissing but they don't see her. They are both to lost in their own world of bliss.

* * *

"That's horrible- actually kissing." Jenna said when Elena has finished telling her what she saw.

"And I know that you like Luke, and I do too. It's just do I confront him?" Elena asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, you can't let someone do that to you, and the alternative would be to pretend you didn't see anything." Jenna answers.

"It's Right. And leaving something out isn't a lie." Elena said hinting to Kath's adoption.

"Some people say that." Jenna shrugged.

"I think a lie's a lie, but if the reasons are reasonable, then maybe you can forgive the lie." Elena try to get Jenna to open up.

"Your father and I love you so much, Katherine. We chose you. We would do anything for you. And I think I think that's all that matters." Jenna tell Elena.

"It is. And I know I haven't really appreciated all that you guys have done. You and Dad. But I just need you to know that no matter what happens, I love you.  
I love you both, and I'm sorry for the way that I've been. Or the way that I think I was this summer."

"I'm so sorry, too."

* * *

"What's the point? 10 p.m is all over." Elena said still siting in her casual wears. Laurel was in Kath's room siting in front of her mirror. Doing her make up. Whereas Elena was sitting on Kath's bed.

"What happens at 10:00 p.m. Is this a Cinderella thing?" Laurel asked sarcastically. Elena had forgotten Laurel was also there.

"I should just tell you." Elena said.

"Tell me what?" Laurel asks but before Elena said a thing there are footsteps approaching. Caroline and Bonnie enter.

"You're not dressed." Caroline asked,"Don't say you're not going. All of Mystic High knows you kicked Nisha's ass, and they want to see the fireworks."

"Sounds like she's got someplace else to be." Laurel answers for Elena.

"What is wrong with you guys? So what if it's Nisha-Lucretia, it's still a party. With seniors, glorious seniors."

"You guys are amazing, you know that." Elena said.

"Right? You're really scaring me, Katherine. Now, get dressed so we can go." Bonnie said.

"Why don't you go pick something out of my closet? You know it better than I do." Elena tells Bonnie. Finally giving in to Caroline's puppy dog face.

* * *

When Elena and the gang enter the house, they hear people talking, laughing. And _Again And Again - 5 Alarm Music _was busting through the speakers.

_I've got a fashion that you want a piece of (oh yeah)_  
_So full of passion and so full of love _  
_This is the high life, this is the fame_  
_I'll make you want a piece of me again and again _  
_I've got a style that makes you look at me twice _  
_I could be bad but I could also be nice_

"Thought we were coming together to this." Luke said coming up beside Elena. Everyone had already left in different direction, so they were alone.

"Came with my friends." Elena shrugged.

" want to explain this?"

"What? This. The Cold Shoulder."

"Sorry, Luke. Guess I'm just having a little trouble trusting you right now." Elena snapped and left.

"Hey, hey, babe, babe. Just come here."

Stop.

I saw you with Nisha. Okay? At the tennis courts? So how long has that been going on? All summer? Or just since I've been back? Katherine I'm going to vote "all summer."

"Katherine, you were avoiding me. You were, you were distracted." Luke tried to explain, stuttering a little.

"So what was that today? Your lips just accidentally ran into Nisha's?" Elena asked, hurt and angry beyond anything.

"Baby, she kissed me. And I-I told her it was over, and it was a summer thing, and that you and I had talked. Remember? The auditorium?" He tried to calm Elena down. He was going to say something else, but Nisha beat him to that. When she saw Elena and Luke fighting she thought, _What better chance to mess with Katherine than this? _"He doesn't give a crap about you. You won nothing today. You got lucky. You have never been in my league, and you never will be." Nisha said.

Elena shouted on top of her voice. Everyone in the party."Oh, you know what, Nisha? I have known people like you my entire life. In fact, I have actually wanted to be like you at one point, but all you do is put people down, and somehow you think that makes you better than anybody else." When Elena was shouting at Nisha, she forgot that she has to play the role of Katherine. All she said was what she felt. Not what Katherine would have said. But she didn't care at that moment. She had started to feel something for Luke, and then she found this out. Then also, she wasn't sad for herself, Luke was never hers to begin with. She was sad for Katherine. Luke was her boyfriend._ How could he do that to Kath?_ After her bust out Elena was walking back to her car to meet up with Kath at the Cabin.

"At least it doesn't make me a poser." Came Nisha's voice from behind her.

"What?" Elena's inside were melting but she kept her brave face on. _How could Nisha know about their switch? She couldn't._

"Truth is you were abandoned, Katherine. Even your real mother didn't want you." At this many kids exclaimed. Before Elena could think, her hand flew out and hit Nisha hard across her cheek. The slap was so hard that all five of Elena's figures left an impression on her cheek. Everyone around then gasped and some were cheering.

"Get her out of here!" Nisha shouted when she came out of shock. Before Nisha could finish her sentence Elena was already heading out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Bonnie said, following Elena."That was beautiful. Where you going? I'll come with." Bonnie offered.

"I'm good. I'm just going to go home. Good night. Bonnie, see you later." Elena lied.

"Sure." Bonnie said, and headed inside, to mess with Nisha some more.

Elena gets into Katherine's car and so does the strange guy Damon."I'm really tired of this game." Damon said.

"No! Get out of my car. Get out. I didn't even know you were here." Elena shouted.

"Yeah, you didn't look,'Humpty was on the wall'." Damon said. Then suddenly His Lips were on Elena's. Elena froze. She didn't react, just stayed frozen.

"I knew it. You're not Katherine." Damon said, after breaking the kiss.

* * *

They were both standing outside Kath's BMW now. Elena was placing in front of the car. "I'm right, aren't I? You're not Katherine. You're someone else."

"You're a pain in my ass." Elena said, totally loosing her Katherine character.

"See, Katherine would never say that." Damon pointed.

"Shut up." Elena snapped.

"Or that." Damon said.

"Go away."

"Or that!"

"I am Katherine. K-A-T-H." Elena said but then realised how stupid it was to tell someone your name's spelling to prove you are that person. She just heave a sigh and said,"Just forget it. Forget it."

"All right. If you're Katherine, fine. Prove it. Prove you're Katherine. Answer me one question. Who's your boyfriend?" Damon challenged.

"Luke Coburn is my boyfriend. Or at least was."

"Or never was. I'm Katherine's boyfriend. Katherine and I have been seeing each other for nearly a year. We texted the entire time she was in Paris and Skyped and talked. You know, I had a feeling about you first time I saw you. Then on the court with Nisha, then you accuse me of being a stalker, and that kiss just now- you might look like her you don't kiss like her."

"You done?" Elena said annoyed.

"Soon as you tell me where the real Katherine is." Damon insisted.

"You're looking at her, and now you're looking at her walking away." Elena said sitting h=in her car and driving towards the Cabin.

* * *

"Katherine? Katherine." Elena asked when Elena parked the car outside her. When she heard no voice she opened the door and went onside. The door opened with a creaking sound, like in horror movies. Elena entered the cabin and one again called for Kath,"Katherine?"

When she was wandering there she saw a necklace lying oh one of the sofa. It was shining bright under the moon light. Elena picked it up ad it looked like the grandma's necklace Katherine has explained in her laptop. Elena heard an car engine cut off,"Katherine." She called again thinking Katherine has finally reached. But when she reached there she saw someone else. Someone she didn't expected. Damon. Damon Salvatore was standing there. Holding a torch in his hand.

"So you ready to tell me who you are, where you've come from, and what the hell you've done with Katherine?" Damon asked, but Elena kept her quire."All right, I can go to Katherine's parents if that's what you want, or my brother, the cop." Damon threatened.

"All right I'm not Katherine. I am her twin sister Elena. My name is Elena Pertova." Elena said and she felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulder,"Oh, God, you have no idea how many times I have wanted to say that in the last two days. We switched places when I got here."

"Man, two whole days. You fooled everyone." Damon said and laughed.

"Except you." Elena replied.

"All it took was a kiss."

* * *

"So you're running from the law in Nevada. That explains why you're here, but the switch?" Damon questioned after Elena had told him everything.

"Katherine didn't want me to tell anybody, especially her family." Elena explained.

"This has to do with her search for her real parents, doesn't it?" Damon asked.

"She told you?" Elena was surprised at the revelation.

"I know she's been looking into it, and I'm guessing, except for you, I am the only other person who knows." After this they fell in a comfortable silence.

"So, what's it like being Katherine?" Damon asked.

"Well, let's see. I broke up with her fake boyfriend, I accused her real boyfriend of being a stalker." Damon smiled a little,"With her parents, I tried to help, except that backfired, and well, at least with her sister, I think I managed to actually fix something. She said her whole life is on her computer, and I went through that thing over and over again." Elena told him.

"Guess she had a lot of secrets." Damon put forth his opinion.

"She said that she'd be here at 10:00. I don't know why she wouldn't call if she got delayed or e-mail or text or- I have her phone," Elena said looking around for Kath's phone,"I had it." She said when she couldn't find it.

"Katherine was always losing it, too." Damon told him. Elena was surprised to find out that she and her sister have a lot in common even though they have never been together.

"This switch was really important to her." Elena told Damon."That's why I've done everything that I can to make it work."

"Then you have to keep it up. We both do." Damon supplied.

"So I go on being Katherine?" Elena asked.

"Until she comes back."

* * *

"I got home first, and the alarm was going off." Laurel was informing the police officer.

"Alarm company said it went off at exactly 10:15." John gave the piece of information he had just received.

"What's going on?" Elena asked confused. Everyone was collected in Kath's room. There was police and the glass of her window was broken.

"Oh, thank God. Where were you?" Jenna took Elena in to a hug.

"I went for a walk and I left my phone in my car." Elena told the partial truth.

"Someone broke into the house, into your room. We think maybe Laurel scared them away. We need to take a look around, see if anything's missing." Stefan, Damon's older brother and a cop told Elena.

"The laptop's gone." Elena look around and notice the only thing that was gone was Kath's laptop.

"Is that it?" Stefan asked a bit rudely.

"Looks like it." Elena told him.

"Also, according to Bonnie Mikaelson, you left the party early. Where were you, Katherine?" Stefan asked. Fear filled Elena. _What should I tell them? I can't tell then where I really was. It would freak Kath's family out._

"I don't care where you were. As long as you're safe, it's all that matters to me. God, what would I ever do without my Katherine?" Jenna said saving Elena from answering. Stefan was not happy by Jenna's interference but let it go.

* * *

**In L.A.**

Kath sitting in a car at a fairground in LA and someone opens the passenger door and gets in just as Kath gasps.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Did you liked it? I hope you do. Share your thoughts.**

**Did you expected Luke to do what he did? I totally didn't.**

**What happened? Who's the person that came to sit in Kath's car? Is she gonna be fine? Comment! You know I live for them.**

**So in this story Stefan will be playing the role of the older brother where as Damon the younger. They are having an role reversal, but don't think they will also have an character reversal. Stefan is still the brother who broods and Damon is still the 'fun brother.'**

**This chapter's question: Who could the person be?**  
**Hint: He's not some one bad and has been mentioned in the story once or twice.**  
**Whoever guesses who the person is will get a sneak peek. ;)**

**P.S.: You know, we have just completed the first episode of the series. This is gonna be a very very long ride.**


	4. Being Katherine

**A/N: Hey there!**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on the series of the same name and the characters belong to the creators of 'The Vampire Diaries'. I don't own either of the series. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Beta: BloodDrinker1864  
Thanks for helping me to make this shit less confusing. Love you :*  
**

**Guest review reply:**

**Malin: Thanks for your review. Sadly it's Damon with Kath.**

**M: Thank you for your review!**

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing and pointing my mistakes. I will try my best to avoid in future.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Refresher:** Prior to the events that occurred in the prologue, Elena Petrova and Katherine Gilbert found out that they were identical twins that were separated at birth. Katherine was adopted by a wealthy family at a young age. But, Elena was placed in the foster care system her whole life. After her foster brother, Travis, frames her for stealing from her foster mother, Elena goes on the run and decides to meet up with Katherine. Already having leads on their birth parents, Kath wants to go to Los Angeles and find more information about them, convincing Elena to take her place for the next few days. In Kath's place, Elena manages to slightly confuse the Gilberts (although they don't suspect a thing) and break up with Kath's cheating "fake" boyfriend. Along the way, Elena meets Damon, Kath's secret boyfriend who soon figures out her secret. After Katherine mysteriously doesn't show up at their scheduled meeting place, they both agree to continue the charade until Katherine returns. Someone breaks into Katherine's room and steals her laptop. At last scene Katherine, sits in a car, listening to the radio. The car door suddenly opens and some one enters and Kath lets out a gasp._

* * *

_When I wake up, I will wake up _  
_I've been sleeping far too long _  
_I will raise up, to clean my days up _  
_Oh, baby good luck in coming home _  
_Final hours, captivating, _  
_Reaching for low light to come _  
_So revealing for my heart beating, _  
_There's just so much more to see_

Elena wakes up in Katherine's bed, still pretending to be Katherine, when 'The City that Sleeps' bust through Kath's phone. She looks, who is calling her, then figures that it's the tone of Katherine's alarm. She waders in Katherine's room looking around at the pictures, then she heads into the closet. She is still amassed by how many things Katherine have. Her, Elena's, phone starts ringing. Elena takes it out and enters her PIN.

"You have one new message." The phone voice says.

"Hey, Elena. Travis again. Still not returning my calls. But so you know, Vegas P.D.'s still on the case." Travis' recorded voice informed Elena. Elena is suddenly reminded she can't go back to Vegas. That she can't go back to her one and only best friend she has made in her life.

"Katherine, breakfast!" Jenna shouts from the kitchen snapping Elena out of her trance she went into after hearing Travis' voice mail.

"It's such a weird feeling, someone actually breaking in." Jenna said to John, serving breakfast for everyone.

"Well, I still say it was just some kid, though. I mean, all they took was Katherine's laptops"

"Morning." Elena said entering the room.

"You sleep okay?"

"Pretty good considering." Elena, hinting to the events that took place last night.

"I have a glass guy coming later, okay? So we will get back to normal so we can now start focusing on Sunday. Unless you girls have forgotten?"

"Forgotten the father/daughter dance? That's unlikely." Laurel says, sarcastically.

"Let's see what you got, Katherine. Let's go." John said coming up in front of Elena putting one of his hand on her waist and hold her hand with the other. "All right, ready? Three, two, one." John said and starts dancing,"Now spin. Ho! There we go. Then we spin." John was directing Elena how to do it, but Elena had never Ballroom-danced so she was very clumsy at it.

"She's forgotten!" John said.

"Yeah." Laurel said sarcastically.

"I have to get ready for school." Elena said and rushed to her room, desperate to get away from here.

She closed the door behind her and took out her backpack and started putting thing in it. She put some of Kath's clothes in it. Damon hoped in through the glass door that joins Kath's room to the balcony. Elena's head shoots up when she hears the noise, but then she relaxes and continue putting thing in her backpack.

"Let me guess. You're going back to Vegas?" Damon questions a little sarcastically.

"Los Angeles to find Katherine. Something happened. I can feel it. As for Vegas, I can never go back. They'll put me in-in jail or that house with Travis if they catch me here, pretending to be my twin. Do you have any idea how hard this is? I start to think that I can actually do this, and then I am blindsided by some family tradition or Katherinism." Elena rambled.

"Katherine said she was close to finding your real mother." Damon points out, running his hands through his hair.

"She also said that she was going to meet me at the cabin last night. But while we were there, somebody broke in here. That laptop, my one key to Katherine, gone. Only thing stolen." Elena said in a bit high pitch.

"Right now you've just got to trust me on this, all right?" Damon said.

"You know, that's another thing: Why should I trust you?" Elena said. There was a flick of hurt across Damon's face but it was gone before Elena could notice it.

"Because right now I am the only person you can trust. You just can't worry about Kath, all right?" Elena crossed her arms above her chest,"That girl can take care of herself. She can handle anything." There was a knock at Katherine's bed room door. Damon rushes out of the glass door he came in from. Elena goes to open the door when she was sure Damon had left.

"Hi." Elena said, breathlessly, to John, who was standing at Katherine's bedroom door, holding a laptop in his hands.

"Hey. Thought you could use my laptop till we get a replacement. I'll use the hospital's in the meantime."

"Wow, that's really nice." Elena said.

"You okay?" John asked. A little worried.

"'Course I am. Yeah. Katherine Gilbert, she can handle anything."Elena said doing the hair-flipping thing. John satisfied by the answers left Elena to get ready for school.

* * *

"Figured I'd skip the daddy-daughter dance this year. At least that's what I told Mom." Laurel said sitting in the car. Laurel and Elena were going to school.

"What? You're kidding. No. I need you there." Elena said. She was already freaking out about the dance and if Laurel wasn't there each spotlight will be on Elena, and she was sure she would make a fool out of her - Katherine's - self.

"Did you just say 'need' you need me?" Laurel asked. She wasn't accustomed to hearing these types of words from her big sister. Elena just rolled her eyes, making a note not to use that word again.

"Okay, cool, here it is. Smack-down at the Randall house last night. Someone got you slapping Nisha." Laurel said showing Elena a video of her slapping Nisha,"Gonna be seriously viral by the time we get to school. PDR? 'Public display of rage.' I mean, that's guaranteed celebrity status."

"Great." Elena said, trying to maintain her Katherine character.

"Oh, uh Okay, sure, right, why stop for coffee like we've been doing every morning for the last two years?" Laurel said sarcastically, as Elena drove the car past a coffee shop.

"Sorry. I-I- skipping the caffeine. Just feeling a little freaked from the break-in and my laptop being stolen." Elena made up a half lie. She really didn't feel like having caffeine that was one thing but the other was she didn't know they had a ritual of having coffee.

"My guess is that they were looking for the 'lying games' or at least one in particular. You kept them on there, right?" Laurel asked Elena.

"Uh uh, yeah, I might have." Elena answered. She didn't know if Katherine kept them in the laptop. Hell, she didn't even know what the 'lying games' were.

"Translating you did." Laurel said,"Whoever it was broke in through a window. Too much drama."

"Yeah." Elena said.

* * *

When Nisha entered mystic Falls High School, she didn't expected anything to be out of ordinary. She didn't know that there were videos of her and Katherine. She was waking towards her locker when she felt all the eyes on her. She rotated her head and saw that everyone was laughing at her. First she didn't understand why everyone was laughing at her. But then she caught a glimpse of herself being slapped. The understanding hit her like thousands brick. She ran away to the cafeteria and sat on one of the empty table. There were also some students but the density was less than that of the hallways.

Elena having seen this felt sorry for Nisha. Out of the goodness of her heart she went to her and sat down next to her,"I'm really sorry about this whole video thing and that it's out there plus that it was even made."

"Uh-huh, sure, you are." Nisha said, her voice filled with sarcasm and hate.

"No, really. I'm sorry for slapping you. I kind of lost it. And it's not an excuse." Elena said sincerely.

"Okay, that's twice you've said you're sorry, which is, like, twice more than I have ever heard you say it." Nisha snapped.

"I know. It's kind of a "new leaf" thing with me." Elena replied calmly.

"Oh, and Luke was kind of a "payback" thing for me." Nisha left with this comeback. Elena was left there shell-shocked. She was trying to he apologetic and improve Kath's and Nisha's relationship, but Nisha was acting rude. She thought only small, money-minded people were like that. She never expected any of the person who is living in such a great society will be like this.

"We were one second from coming over." Bonnie said.

"We assume you have something planned?" Caroline asked,"To get even."

"Uh, like, say a lying game?" Elena said, afraid to say something wrong.

"Well, if ever there was a reason to start up again" Bonnie said.

"Forget it, Bon, she'll never go for it. Besides, we've got more important things to do, like shopping." Caroline chipped in, always her bubbly self.

"Oh. Uh, I'm gonna meet you guys later, okay?" Elena said as she saw Damon entering the school premises.

"Yeah." Bonnie said.

"Okay." Caroline said.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Nothing, not one word from Katherine. I tried video chat, but she's never online." I told Damon as soon as we were alone in between two buses, where no-one can see us,"I am really worried about her."

"Me too." Damon said.

"In the meantime, do you know what the 'lying games' are?" I asked him.

"I thought they were done with those." Damon said to himself before he addressed me,"They were big a few years back- it was something Katherine and her friends used to do. It was, like, um pranks and practical jokes. They would upload." Damon informed me.

"Well, that's why Laurel thinks the laptop was stolen." I told Damon, at this Damon gave me a 'Your sister's missing and you are thinking about this look',"I'm desperate." I told him.

"First chance I get, I'll go to my brother's computer at the station, and I'll look for hospital records, police reports - I'll see if anything turns up there."

"Okay. Meanwhile, I have to deal with this father-daughter dance. I have never ballroom-danced in my entire life. The second I step on that dance floor, people are gonna just know I'm a fake." I told Damon, worried like hell.

"Well, I might actually be able to help you with that one." Damon said,"Just meet me at 7:00 tonight at the Chelsea Creek Country Club." At this I gave him a 'How the fuck am to know where this place is?'"It'll be on her nav system. Don't be late." Damon answered me before garbing his bag and leaving.

* * *

**Third person's POV**

Both on them were unaware of a girl standing there looking to them from behind the bus, all confused. Laurel stood there surprised to see her sister there with the school's bad boy, Damon. Katherine and her circle made fun of these types of boy, not be friends with them. She just heard the last piece of their conversation, where Damon told her to meet him at 7:00 in the Chelsea Creek Country Club.

* * *

"Hey." John greeted Laurel coming up behind her. She was sitting on the couch, alone with her hand's free plugged in her ears. Jenna had told John about Laurel's decision to skip the father-daughter dance.

"Hear you're standing me up for the dance. That's okay, though. I'm, I'm okay. I'm fine." John said faking hurt. He was sad that Laurel thought to skip the dance, but he knew even if she decided to come, she may be hurt. This has always been a thing for Katherine and him. Jenna had forced him to come here.

"I'll be all right. I can handle it. It's it's nothing personal, Daddy. It's just It's always been your night with Katherine," Laurel said,"And this is coming from Mom, isn't it?"

"Don't be so smart." John said,"That's right, you are smart."

"Mm-hmm."

"We just, we want you to always remember-"

"We love you equally." Laurel quoted for her father, he always said this.

"Right. How many times have we said that?" John laughed and asked her daughter.

"It's cool." Laurel told him.

"So the part about you being the easy one and all that?"

"Get it, too."

"I want you to be there Sunday, honey. I need you there. Please?" John pleaded. He loved both his kids. Maybe love Katherine a bit more, for obvious reasons. But love them both none-the-less.

"Okay. Sure, Dad. If it means that much." Laurel agreed, halfheartedly.

* * *

**EPOV**

"You work here?" I asked Damon as I got out on Katherine's BMW at Chelsea Creek Country Club. Damon was standing there dressed in the uniform.

"My brother called in a favour. After juvie, I had to get on the straight-and-narrow. Job, curfew, haircuts." Damon took the car keys from me,"Ballroom's just through the garden, then to the right. I get off in, like, five minutes." Damon sat in the car and went to park it.

"Hi, Katherine." Tow old couple greeted me as I pass them. They were jogging.

"Mr. and Mrs." I said slowly as they pass me, I don't know who they were,"you." When they were out of earshot.

* * *

"Ah So, do you know anything?" Damon asked.

"Um does the chicken dance count?" I asked nervously.

"For right now, just, um don't even think about the technical stuff, okay? Just try to feel the music." Damon asked,"All right?" Damon said as he set up the radio. Soft music filled the air.

"Okay." I tell him.

"Okay." Damon said taking my hand and leading he up the floor.

"Good." Damon said as we started swaying to the music, one of my hand was resting on his shoulder and he was holding the other. His free hand was on my back, just above where the rib-cage end. "Yeah. That's good. Okay." Damon complemented me, even though I was not doing so great,"Let go. It's all right." Damon said directing me.

"Sorry. Sorry, sorry." I said as I stepped on his foot.

"It's alright," Damon said,"Other foot. Okay. Go. You're doing all right." I was looking at our feet as they moved, not wanting to step on him again,"No. Keep looking at me. Okay, we'll go side. Side. To the side." He commanded.

"Sorry." I said as I stepped again and we tripped.

"You're doing all right." We got up and he took my hand again,"No, keep looking at me. You want to trust your partner when you do this. That's the key." I looked up in his eyes but still my focus was on our feet,"Now, let me lead. Side. Well, let your father lead, you know. Back. To the side. Just And then you go through."

"Go through what?" I asked confused.

"You-you- it's a turn. All right?" Damon said. We tried a few times again, and I was still not doing good.

"Hey, come on. You have to learn this dance. If somebody figures out that you're not who you say you are, you're going back to Vegas, and that's it." Damon said, and I heard a bit of worry?_ Really? I might be mistaken, that's not possible. I mean c'mon, we have know each-other for what? 24 hours? Not even that._

"So I just trust him?" I asked him.

"Trust me. Okay, here." Damon said taking my hand in his once again,"Look at me." He said as I was looking down. I looked up and made contact with his beautiful blue one,"Okay, ready? That's good. To the side."

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" I asked him as we finished our dance.

"Katherine taught me." Damon answers.

"Oh."

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Did you liked it? I hope you do. Share your thoughts. What do you think will happen now? Will Elena blow their cover in next chapter? Will she dance too bad? What will happen? Comment! You know I live for them.**

**P.S.: The next update might take a bit long as I have exams. Sorry. :(**


	5. Where is Katherine?

**A/N: Hey there!**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on the series of the same name and the characters belong to the creators of 'The Vampire Diaries'. I don't own either of the series. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Beta: BloodDrinker1864  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Refresher:** Elena wakes up in Katherine's bed, still pretending to be Katherine. She is reminded almost as soon as she wakes up why she can't go back to Las Vegas, via a voicemail from Travis saying the cops are looking for her, for theft and assault. Elena finds out that there's an annual Father/Daughter Dance coming up, which seems to be a special event for Katherine and John. She freaks out because she can't ballroom dance, but Damon stops her from leaving. Damon is the only person she can trust. Damon agrees to teach Elena to dance. Elena also finds out about 'The Lying Game', which were pranks and practical jokes that were recorded and uploaded to embarrass people._

* * *

"No, no, no, no," Luka Martin shouted. He has been trying to teach the whole class how to do perfect ballet whole summer, but still none of them was totally polished in doing it,"You're not feeling the music. You got to feel the music." He told them as they all turned to face him,"Again. Only this time, just Bonnie." Luka motioned for Bonnie to come-forth,"Adagio*, please." He requested her. Bonnie is one of the most polished student _he has had_. She is an exceptionally good learner.

She came forth, as Luka has asked, and started doing her step in slow-motion, so the every one can see it. "That's all for today." Luka said when Bonnie finished demonstrating the step,"Care, if I could have a word with you, please." He called out as everyone picked up there bag to leave. Caroline went and stand by his-side. He waited till everyone was out of earshot before he begin.

"Worried about Care." Bonnie said, as she was standing out-side the room and peeping inside through the one-sided mirror.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Well, he's riding her really hard, and you know how she gets." Bonnie said.

"We'll get her through it." Elena said.

"Yeah, sure we will." Bonnie said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"There she is." Mickel said entering the room,"How's my goddaughter?" He asked Elena.

"Fine," Elena said politely.

"Listen, I'm gonna take Bon to the club for dinner; you want to join us?" Mickel said.

"Actually, we were planning to go dress shopping for the father-daughter dance." Bonnie said and rubbed her fingers and thumb together.

"Oh, you need some cash." He said, his hand reaching the back pocket of his jeans to take out his wallet.

"Mm-hmm." Bonnie answered.

"It's probably a better investment than your brother's crazy video game venture." He said handing Bonnie some money,"Has Bonnie told you? He hasn't been back since he left for L.A." Mickel addressed Elena,"You haven't heard from him, have you?" He asked crucially.

"Couple of calls here and there." Elena shrugged. She really didn't know Klaus and before she got to the part about him in the file that Katherine has saved in her laptop, it was stolen.

"I know it's hard to understand what I'm doing, but it's important that Klaus understands how cold it can be out there - away from home, no college degree, _no family_. But you understand that, don't you, Kath?" Mickel asked Elena in a mysterious voice as if he knew her secret.

"Yeah." Elena answered, a bit nervous.

"Okay, well, have fun shopping. Don't be home too late." He said before leaving.

"Mm-hmm." Bonnie replied back.

"What was that? I thought you were on Klaus' side." Bonnie said when Mickel was out of sight and earshot.

"Sorry. I-I just trying to keep the peace." Elena stuttered.

"You've never been able to do that." Caroline said coming out of the practice ballroom.

"So, what did Luka want?" Bonnie asked.

"Uh I got cut from the recital."

"You mean no solo?" Elena asked sadly.

"I mean no nothing. I'm out. Hey, sometimes you're born to do something, sometimes you're not. Anyway, who wants to go shopping?" Caroline said being her bubbly self," You're driving, right, Kath?" She asked Elena and walked out of the studio,"Let's go." She said when she was at the gate.

"Denial." Elena stated.

"Yeah, just like always." Bonnie said.

"We should get her to talk about it." Elena suggested.

"Yeah, like that'll ever work." Bonnie said and rolled her eyes before following Caroline out and leaving Elena standing there, shell-shocked. The place she was from she had only one best friend and the talk about everything. She was really shocked how Bonnie, Caroline and Katherine never talked about deep stuff.

* * *

"You might want to ask my permission before using my computer." Stefan said as he entered his office room in the Mystic Falls Police Station."Los Angeles. What's in L.A., buddy?" Stefan asked him when he saw that Damon had opened the hospital page of Los Angeles.

"Uh, I'm just messing around. You know, trying to see what celebs are back in rehab. Cops know everything first, so" Damon lied. He really didn't want his brother to know about him and Katherine or about Katherine and Elena.

"Well, this one is wondering why you're not at work right now." Stefan asked him.

"Well, they cut my hours." Damon shrugged and opened the text message he has just received from Katherine's number, that she has given to Elena.

"C-Come on. Oh, the the Gilbert girl again?" Stefan asked when he got hold of his younger brother's phone.

"It's none of your business." Damon said.

"Actually, it is my business, as your court-appointed watch dog to keep you out of trouble. And I'm telling you, Katherine Gilbert is nothing but. All those games she plays, their friends, and now that break-in in her home. There's something else going on there. I'm sure of it." Stefan said.

"See you at home." Damon took his backpack and left.

"Yeah." Stefan answered back.

* * *

"Think this'll work." Bonnie asked Elena holding a beige coloured dress in front of her. Elena didn't answered as she was busy texting Damon,"Looks interesting. Who's it from?" Bonnie asked as she turned when Elena didn't answer her and saw her messaging someone.

"No one." Elena shrugged, trying to look like it was not important whereas her heart was racing, hoping Bonnie would just leave it alone.

"No one?" Bonnie asked crucially. She looked like she wanted to ask more but her phone interrupted her,"Klaus! Hey, big brother. How's L.A.?"

"Sunny, hot but nowhere near Virginia hot." Klaus answered,"I saw you called; what's up?" He asked.

"Oh, um, just wanted you to know, I'm sending you some cash." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, look, if it's from Dad or you-" Klaus was saying but, Bonnie cut him off.

"Doesn't matter where I got it. Just take it. Dad's convinced when you're broke enough, you'll come home." Bonnie told him. "So, how is your project going?"

"Oh, a little slow. I've had some distractions. There's a lot of game apps out there, lots of competition." Klaus told her his position.

"Well, hey, Katherine's here, home from Paris." She said to Klaus, then held her phone out to Elena,"Say hi."

"Hi!" Elena said cheerfully. Trying to act like Katherine would have. She didn't know about Klaus' and Katherine's relationship much, but from what she has gained in couple of days and from what Damon had told her, she knew Katherine have a good relationship with Klaus.

"Hey, Katherine. How was France?" Klaus asked.

"Good. How's L.A.?" Elena asked.

"Good." Klaus replied. Then there was silence on both the sides till Bonnie beaked it.

"Oh, God, could this be any more boring?" Bonnie exclaimed and took her phone out of Elena's hand,"Miss you, Klaus, and love ya. Watch for that cash." She said.

"Okay." Klaus said and hung up.

"Uh-oh." Bonnie said and when Elena gave her a 'What-Happened' look she clarified,"We left Care with your mother."

* * *

"I'm okay, Mrs.J., really. I figure I just won't tell her. Hey, maybe she won't even ask." Caroline was saying when Elena and Bonnie reached her.

"Caroline, I've known your mom a long time. She's going to ask." Jenna was saying.

"But Mom's put this whole chunk of herself into my dancing. As much as I wish she would get a life, I just can't do this to her right now. I need to lie. Right, guys?" Caroline asked the girls as the entered.

"Yeah." They both answered in unison.

"Sort of, like, what other choice do you have? Right?" She asked again.

"Yeah." Bonnie said.

"I- well, I guess in this case. Mom?" Elena asked Jenna's views.

"I think if it was my kid I would want her to tell me the truth."

"Yeah, it'd be nice if parents did, too. My dad doesn't tell me everything; or sometimes anything. What do you think I should do, Katherine?" Caroline said turning to face Elena.

"I think you should tell her the truth. I mean, the longer you wait, the worse it's gonna get." Elena said looking toward Jenna as she spoke.

"Well, good. Problem solved. And, girls, love the dresses. Well, guess it's time to face the music." Jenna said as she hoped down the stool she was sitting on,"I'd better go get changed." She added.

"Me, too." Caroline said and headed towards Katherine's room to change into her dress for the night. The girls followed.

"Oh, hey, Bonnie, wait, you have a tag on your dress." Elena said as she noticed a tag hanging form Bonnie's dress.

"Um, hello? BWR. Buy Wear Return." Bonnie told her, confused, thinking if Katherine has forget that. They have been doing this ever since Klaus left.

"Oh. Right, right. And then SMK- Send Money to Klaus?" Elena guessed.

"Exactly. Come on. Care needs us." Bonnie said and then went in to Katherine's room to do her makeup.

* * *

"Just because. And I'm assuming you won a plum roll in the fall recital- he announced today, right?" Liz asked excitedly.

"Sort of." Caroline said.

"Sweetie, he did or he didn't?" Liz asked. At this Caroline's face fell she didn't want to disappoint her mother. When Liz noted that her daughter's face has fell she said,"Okay, hey, not everyone gets a solo."

"Actually I was cut from recital. The whole thing. I didn't make it." Caroline told her the truth.

"You know, I'm gonna go give that studio a call." Liz said standing up.

"No. Mother, I really wish you wouldn't. I'm just not a natural, okay? It doesn't come easily." Caroline said.

"It's not supposed to; it takes hard work. Right, Bonnie? And Katherine, reaching your level in tennis didn't happen overnight."

"No, but-" Elena was saying, when Liz cut her.

"Of course it didn't. You know sometimes I wish-" Liz stop herself.

"Go on," Caroline said,"You wish I was like one of them."

"That's just-" Elena was saying but Bonnie pinched Elena to keep quite.

"What's that, Katherine?"

"She was just about to say it's time for us to go. Right?" Bonnie said and glared at Elena.

"No, I don't think that's what she was going to say."

"No, I-I'm sorry, I- You know what? Care is my friend, and she's not a quitter. She's hurting. You are so lucky to have someone like her. She deserves much." Elena defended Caroline.

"You know, I think I'm done here. Come inside, Care." Liz said and walked inside.

"You have lost your mind." Bonnie said after Caroline and her mom had walked inside the house.

"I know. I know. I-I-I'm usually-"

"You usually duck and run. God, Kath, who are you?" Bonnie asked.

"I-I'm" Elena stuttered.

"Whatever that was, don't don't ever stop, 'cause that was awesome." Bonnie surprised Elena by saying this.

"Oh." Elena said dumb-stuck. She thought her secret was going to come out but it didn't.

"Yeah." Bonnie said.

* * *

"Hi." Elena said as she entered the kitchen in the Gilbert house.

"I'd ask you to lend a hand. Can I?" Jenna said, knowing she would get a negative answer.

"Yes." Elena said and surprised Jenna. Katherine never helped in kitchen.

"Stir this while I butter the pan." Jenna said handing Elena the spatula,"So Care's mom called." She continued as she was buttering the pan.

"About that- I'm sorry. Um I don't really know what got into me. Care's my friend, and the way that her mom was talking to her, it just kind of came out." Elena said. She was really hoping that one mistake won't blow her cover.

"Well, you may have gone a little overboard, but she probably deserved it. Liz has always been a little bit of a pain, even back in high school." Jenna said and then hugged Elena suddenly. She was so proud of her daughter. She really felt pride when she heard Katherine has stood up for Caroline,"Sneak attack. Won't happen again." She said when she broke the hug.

* * *

"Sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry." Elena said as she stepped on Damon foot once again. They were in a clearing. It has a beautiful view but a rocky terrain.

"What is it?" Damon asked, seeing that there was something on Elena's mind. She was doing so well yesterday, but has been quite off-track the whole afternoon.

"I-I- It's just, it's been three days and and three nights now." Elena said pulling her hairs slightly.

"I realize that. I told you- I-I checked with the hospitals, police reports. There was nothing." Damon said.

"Los Angeles is a huge place." Elena stated.

"Elena, I know that. Look, I'm I'm worried here, too. Okay, but right now, we have to do what she asked us to do." Damon said trying to maintain his calm.

"Great, but tell me this one- how am I supposed to keep being Katherine when I know nothing about her? I keep thinking that I'm doing things that Katherine would do, and then I just end up messing it up. God, those parents. A mother like that, and a father- a a dad. And friends- those girls are the best friends. It's everything that I've ever wanted, except it's not mine; it's hers, and I'm just here I'm borrowing it." Elena rambled.

"If Elena's done, I believe Katherine has to get ready for the dance. All right?" Damon asked.

"Yes. Sorry."

"Try a couple of pirouettes**."

"Kind of hard in this terrain." Elena said, but did as he said. They danced like this for a couple of minutes before Damon said.

"Good, lets do this on music now." Elena was a bit nervous so he added," Just trust me okay?" When Elena nodded he went Katherine's car to start the radio. And 'Can I have this dance' from High School Musical 3 filled the clearing.

_Take my hand, take a breath_  
_Pull me close and take one step_  
_Keep your eyes locked on mine_  
_And let the music be your guide_

_Won't you promise me?_  
_(Now won't you promise me,_  
_That you'll never forget)_  
_We'll keep dancing_  
_(To keep dancing)_  
_Wherever we go next_

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding_  
_Someone like you_  
_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_  
_The way we do_

_And with every step together_  
_We just keep on getting better_  
_So can I have this dance?_  
_(Can I have this dance?)_  
_Can I have this dance?_

Elena was looking deeply in Damon's eyes. It was as if he had compel her and she could not look away. She was feeling extremely confused as she spent more and more time with Damon. She knew they had a connection but she also know she can't act on impulse as he is Katherine's boyfriend, _her sister's_ boyfriend.

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_  
_And every turn will be safe with me_  
_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_  
_You know I'll catch you through it all_

_And you can't keep us apart_  
_(Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)_  
_'Cause my heart is wherever you are_

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding_  
_Someone like you_  
_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_  
_The way we do_

_And with every step together_  
_We just keep on getting better_  
_So can I have this dance?_  
_(Can I have this dance?)_  
_Can I have this dance?_

It wasn't just Elena who felt confused. Damon was also feeling the connection. He had known Elena for course of some day only but he feel as he had known her for weeks. But whenever thoughts like this came to his mind he just pray then away. He always keeps telling himself that it was just because of he hadn't had sex in long time and because of Elena's resemblance with Katherine. And nothing more.

_Oh, no mountain's too high and no ocean's too wide_  
_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_  
_Let it rain, let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for_  
_You know I believe that we were meant to be! Oh!_

_It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding_  
_Someone like you_  
_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_  
_The way we do_

_And with every step together_  
_We just keep on getting better_  
_So can I have this dance?_  
_(Can I have this dance?)_  
_Can I have this dance?_  
_Can I have this dance?_  
_Can I have this dance?_

"See, how good you did." Damon said when the song finished. Elena didn't even noticed as she was busy thinking.

"Oh, I did it! I didn't step on you once!" Elena jumped up and down happily.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Did you liked it? I hope you do. Share your thoughts. What do you think will happen now? Will Elena blow their cover in next chapter? Will she dance too bad? What will happen? Comment! You know I live for them.**

***Adagio = Slowly. It is used when someone want to see something in slow-motion.**

****Pirouettes = A French word for the Ballet reference, "to whirl about."**

**Do you think Mickel knows something? Did you enjoyed a bit of DELENA fluff I put in the end?**

**P.S.: The next update will take a bit long as I have exams. Sorry. :(**


	6. Father-Daughter Dance

**A/N: Hey there!**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on the series of the same name and the characters belong to the creators of 'The Vampire Diaries'. I don't own either of the series. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Beta: BloodDrinker1864**

**Guest Review Reply**

**L: _Hey L! Thanks for your review! I am glad you like the story! As you said you have started watching the T.V. show I would just like to suggest, you don't. Cause I know if you do, You will be frustrated when it ends, leaving us hanging. But, it's up to you!_**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Refresher: **Elena wakes up in Katherine's bed, still pretending to be Katherine. She is reminded almost as soon as she wakes up why she can't go back to Las Vegas, via a voicemail from Travis saying the cops are looking for her, for theft and assault. Elena finds out that there's an annual Father/Daughter Dance coming up, which seems to be a special event for Katherine and John. She freaks out because she can't ballroom dance, but Damon stops her from leaving and agrees to teach Elena to dance. Elena also finds out about 'The Lying Game', which were pranks and practical jokes that were recorded and uploaded to embarrass people. Elena meets Katherine's godfather, Mickel, who is also Bonnie' dad. He gives Bonnie some money to get a dress for the father daughter dance. He also grills Elena (Pretending to be Katherine) about whether she's heard from his son, Klaus._

* * *

"Hold still, I can't do this with you squirming." Caroline said as she was applying make-up on Bonnie's face.

"So your mom gets drunk at lunch, and your dad has to stay home with her." Bonnie asked when Caroline was done with the first part. Caroline just nodded,"She so did this on purpose."

"I'm okay with it. Really, guys." Caroline assured.

"Now, sit still- this part's critical." Caroline instructed Bonnie as she carried on with the second part of her make-up.

"Come with us. My dad'll dance with you." Elena suggested.

"Well I did bring my dress." Caroline said, blushing a little.

"Go get changed; I'll finish this." Bonnie said taking the blusher from Caroline's hand.

* * *

"Hi." Mickel said as Jenna opened the door to the Gilbert house.

"Hey." Jenna greeted back, polity."Like always, they've been up in that bedroom all afternoon." Jenna tells him.

"Well, I got to admit, I'm kind of looking forward to it myself." Mickel told Jenna.

"Looking forward to it? Highlight of your year who you kidding?" John said coming out of his and Jenna's room.

"Hey, John." Mickel said and took John in a bro-hug.

"Please find out what is taking them so long, hmm?" John said to Laurel who was ready and was sitting in the couch in their living room,"I'm gonna find my phone; we're gonna go. All right." John said, and off he went looking for his mobile.

"Any news from Klaus?" Jenna asked when they were alone, just for the sake of conversation.

"I'm sure he's all right." Mickel said and shrugged."He'll be home in no time." He said knowing he won't.

"That's got to be hard." Jenna said sympathetically.

"Yeah. Do what we can, right?" Mickel said.

"Yes."

* * *

The gang; Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Laurel, John, Mickel; arrived at the Grill, where the Father-Daughter Dance was going to be held. The girl quickly exited the car talking about random stuff. John handed the Car keys to Damon, who work as a valet there. The girls started walking inside when John shouted from behind them,"Hold up. Let's get a picture." John said.

"Who's got a camera?" He asked.

"Here, use mine." Elena said, taking her camera out of her clutch and handing it to Mickel.

"Would you be so kind?" Mickel asked Damon.

"Uh, yeah." Damon said, tugging the car keys they just gave him in his pocket.

"Gather round, girls. Smile. Smile." John said.

"Yeah, there we go." Damon said after snapping the picture.

"All right. Oh, wait, what is that? What is that that I'm hearing? Is that music? Warm up the dancing shoes." John said to the girls and enters the Grill.

"Your dad is so funny." Caroline said.

"Some of us see it as a little nerdy. Bordering on buffoonish." Laurel said sarcastically.

"Well, whatever it is, he sure loves his family." Elena said.

"It makes you so lucky." Caroline said, and Elena felt a prang of pain, but covered it with the smile. Just as they were about to enter the Grill Damon called out for her,"Ms. Gilbert." Damon said lifting his arm to show her the camera. They all forgot about it.

"There's still no word?" He asked when Elena came over to take the camera.

"No. I had this fantasy that she would walk in right before we left. You know, even if they do send me back to Vegas, at least it'd save me from making an ass out of myself on the dance floor." Elena said, voicing her fears. She really hopes her she could keep the Katherine act intact.

"You're gonna do fine, okay? And you look great." Damon compliments.

"Just like Katherine." Elena quipped back.

"No. Just like you." Damon said and Elena blushed.

* * *

"I mean, who would really care if I don't dance? Seriously, would anyone even notice?" Elena asked, trying to get off the hook. She really didn't feel like it. Yes, she has danced with Damon, perfectly. but John is different. Damon knows her for who she is, but John would expect her to dance like an expert, like Katherine.

"Well, probably just about everyone." Caroline said, throwing Elena's ideas of sneaking away out of window.

"Yeah, you'd need a super-sized excuse." Bonnie added.

"Actually, my knee's feeling really tweaked." Elena lied.

"Please, that one again?" Nisha said coming up behind the girls.

"Let's get something to drink, Bon." Caroline said, with attitude.

"This thing is at the top of my lame list." Nisha told Elena.

"Huh?" Elena didn't heard what Nisha was saying as she was busy staring at someone,"Three-time all-pro, like, every single record is his?" Elena asked in wonder.

"Whoa." Nisha said surprised,"I remember Dad used to kid you about knowing nothing about football."

"Oh. I-I mean, Google-ing." Elena stuttered.

"Katherine and her laptop like Freddie Krueger and his claw." Nisha said and rolled her eyes,"Ooh, look, some of my friends." Nisha pointed towards a group and left.

* * *

"Katherine seem better." Mickel said, while putting some whiskey in his glass tumbler.

"I tell you, though, it's been a big relief. There's a lot less tension around the house." John said.

"She's still keeping secrets, though, right?" Mickel asked.

"Yeah. I doubt that will ever change." John said surely,"But we have kept a few of our own, haven't we?" Josh asked rhetorically.

"Just the one." Mickel nodded.

* * *

Jenna was cleaning the Gilbert house. The girl has left it like a disaster, like always. This is a daily routine for her. She went in Katherine's bedroom and there were dresses lying on each possible surface of the room. She sighed and started picking up the cloths. While she was cleaning Katherine's room she heard a phone ringing. She started searching for the ringing phone and finally found it under the mattress. There was a name,'Travis' popping on the screen. She answered the phone and brought it up to her ear.

"Hello?" Jenna spoke.

"Hey, Elena, finally answered. Beginning to think you were avoiding me." Travis said.

"I'm sorry, no. I-I just picked up." Jenna said,"Who is this?" Jenna asked but received no answer,"Hello?" She asked again, but Travis has already hung up.

* * *

"And now the highlight of our evening the traditional spotlight dance." A voice said on the microphone.

_I'm moving fast_  
_While the world's standing still_  
_Creating wounds_  
_Only I can heal_

_Why was it broken _  
_From the start ?_  
_Not given a chance_  
_To fall apart_

"Come on." Mickel said to Bonnie, offering her his hand. John went to search for Katherine. Elena was also searching for John and found him near the dance floor. She put her hand in his and he lead her up the floor, where other Father-Daughter's have started dancing.

_I don't remember_  
_Asking for this_  
_Asking for you_  
_Or for that first kiss_

_Now I can't breathe_  
_Now the rain's falling down_  
_And I'm ripped at the seems_  
_Feels like I'm drowning in you_  
_But my tears reveal more than my fears_  
_Cause I'm terrified_

"I feel like I'm dancing with a couple of two-by-fours." John said as Elena was really tense.

"Just trying to remember." Elena said, trying to cover up her nervousness. Elena couldn't help but think that the song was showing exactly how she felt.

_Who's going to save me_  
_When the tide pulls me out ?_  
_If I have to fight_  
_I might need your help_

_When you're back to give up_  
_I'm the one who will pull you through_  
_Heroes together_  
_Save the world, me and you_

"Paris wasn't that long ago. What a blast we had at that dance hall dancing all night." John said and Elena tried to loosen up.

"At least you've given up trying to lead." John teased.

"Ah" Elena said.

_Nothing in life ever_  
_Comes without a risk_  
_Can't look back now_  
_Cause from that first kiss_

_Now I can't breathe_  
_Now the rain's falling down_  
_And I'm ripped at the seems_  
_Feels like I'm drowning in you_  
_But my tears reveal more than my fears_  
_Cause I'm terrified_  
_I'm terrified_

* * *

Laurel was wandering there, looking at Katherine and John dance. They were dancing perfectly. She was really jealous of them. They always share things, Katherine was the first child, so she always got more importance. Jenna and John had told Laurel many times that they love them equally but Laurel didn't felt the same way.

"They look so good out there." Caroline said coming up behind Laurel and breaking her train of thoughts. Laurel gave her a weird look.

"What?" Caroline asked self-consciously.

"Nothing. It's just that you're actually talking to me." Laurel said. Caroline or Bonnie never talked to Laurel if Katherine wasn't present there.

"It's not like you're this total cretin." Caroline shrugged.

"Uh, thanks?" Laurel offered.

"She's different since she got back from Paris." Caroline stated.

"She sure is." Laurel said. She has also noticed the change in Katherine's behavior. Laurel was just moving looking around when someone caught her eyes. Damon Salvatore was standing at the door, staring at John and Katherine dance.

* * *

"It's okay, it's okay." John assures Elena as she got nervous when the spotlight came to stop at them,"Hey, you're doing great."

"Ready?" John asked before helping Elena do a pirouettes.

"I love you, honey." John said.

"I love you, too Dad." Elena replied back, after hesitating for a couple of seconds.

"Substitute daughter reporting for duty." Caroline said coming to take Elena's place as the song finished.

"Where's Laurel?" John whispered over Caroline's shoulder to not hurt her feelings.

"Care just butted in, but you're next." Elena told Laurel as she reached her."Dad really wants to dance with you."

"Not to worry." Laurel said with the hint of sarcasm,"I'm well-versed in how to wait my turn."

* * *

"Did you really have to have another drink?" Bonnie asked.

"Your tag is out." Mickel said,"Let me guess. You're gonna return the dress anyways. And you sent the money I gave you to Klaus."

"Dad? Can't you understand that he's living his dream in L.A.? It's what he's always wanted? And that the whole idea of him getting some law degree, that was your dream, not his?" Bonnie told her dad.

"Bonnie, let me explain to you something about pipe dreams. His is a pipe dream, and they have a nasty habit of not turning out at all. Maybe you should try and explain that to him since, apparently, you're the only one he'll listen to." Mickel said to Bonnie truing to manipulate her into bringing Klaus back.

"No. I'm not going to do that." At this Mickel gave her a stern stare,"I'm not." Bonnie said angrily and stomped off, Mickel followed. Elena was observing the scene and when she saw Bonnie stomp off she followed her.

"Hey. Could you call me a cab?" Bonnie said to one of the guards standing outside the Grill. Damon was also standing among the guards.

"I'm just trying to understand, okay?"

"I'm not scared of you anymore." Bonnie told him.

"Do you think I want you afraid of me?" Mickel asked, a bit hurt. A bit being the key word.

"I think you count on it." Bonnie said.

"How can you not realize how much I love you? Both my children." Mickel asked.

"Then why can't you leave us alone?" She asked back furiously.

"Because I love you." Mickel told her,"I need my son back. You understand that?"

"Well, maybe he doesn't need you. And he certainly doesn't need you telling him what to do. Dad, Klaus was drowning here. He had to leave." Bonnie said in a even voice.

"Have him come back and tell that to me!" Mickel shouted.

"So you can just yell at him some more? So you can humiliate him like you always do?" Bonnie yelled.

"Is everything okay?" Elena interrupted trying to take some heat off.

"We're fine." Mickel said,"You know, God, haven't you done enough?"

"Uh I don't-" Elena was saying but Mickel cut her off.

"Listen, I know you talk to Klaus all the time, okay? It was probably your idea that he go to Los Angeles, am I wrong?" Mickel's voice rising with each word.

"Dad." Bonnie said shaking her head.

"It was probably you that gave him the idea to go there, you told him, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry, I-" Elena was trying to say but Mickel again cut him. Till this time the whole public has came out to see what was going on.

"Didn't you? Answer me!"

"No." Elena was saying but Mickel ignored her.

"Is that right? Answer me!" It looked like he was just hanging from a thread. So Damon stepped in.

"Okay, I think, that enough, Sir." Damon said calmly keeping a hand on Mickel's shoulder. Mickel jerked his shoulder with so much force that it lead to Damon falling at the ground and having a cut above his check bone.

"What are you doing?" John shouted. But Damon saw that Mickel still has anger in his eyes, so he pushed him against the nearest wall.

"Hey! Whoa. Whoa. Calm down, Mickel" John said,"Calm down, both of you."

"Hey. Hey! Maybe we should call security." Mickel said as Damon was still holding him, the D.A., again the wall.

* * *

"Looks like I assaulted the right D.A." Damon told Elena when he came out of the police-station as she was waiting for him outside the Mystic Falls Police-station,"He's not going to press charges."

"Oh." Elena said and hugged him. She didn't know what took over her, but that just felt right in the moment.

"My brother and Bonnie's father go way back." Damon told Elena when she let go of him.

"I you didn't have to defend me." Elena told him, feeling guilty.

"I-I kind of lost it. That happens to me sometimes. It's just another thing that you wouldn't know." Damon told her. Elena was thinking something and Damon sensed it so he asked,"What?"

"I'm so done with this." Elena said and went inside the police station.

"Save it, Katherine. No charges were filed." Stefan said as she saw her come in.

"Yeah, I know, I know. That's not what this is about."

"Well, I was just about to leave, to go thank Mickel, so whatever it is-" Stefan was saying but Elena cut him.

"No, there's something that you need to know, and it cannot wait." Elena insisted.

"Fine." Stefan said waiting for her to continue.

"I'm not who I say I am. I'm not Katherine Gilbert. My name is Elena Petrova. I am her twin sister, we were separated as babies, and you need to listen to me, I think that she is in trouble."

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Did you liked it? I hope you do. Share your thoughts. OMG! Elena told Stefan the Truth! What do you think will happen now? Will they send her back to Vegas? Really? *Evil smirk* Comment! You know I live for them. If you review, the next update might come fast. ;)**

**Song(s): Terrified lyrics by Jordyn Kane**


	7. We found Kath

**A/N: Hey there!**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on the series of the same name and the characters belong to the creators of 'The Vampire Diaries'. I don't own either of the series. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Guest Review Reply**

**L: _Hey! Thanks for your review! I am glad you like the story! Can you make an account? I would love to talk to you through PM or anything, this way is a bit tiring. BTW, Do tell me how you feel when you finish TLG. I will be here if you need to help to get over the frustration._**

**Sorrybout'ya: _Thank you for your review! It means a lot to me! See an update! Hope you like this! BTW, is the account from same name on FanFiction yours?_**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Refresher: **Elena finds out that there's an annual Father/Daughter Dance coming up, which seems to be a special event for Katherine and John. She freaks out because she can't ballroom dance, but Damon stops her from leaving and agrees to teach Elena to dance. Elena also finds out about 'The Lying Game', which were pranks and practical jokes that were recorded and uploaded to embarrass people. Elena meets Katherine's godfather, Mickel, who is also Bonnie' dad. He gives Bonnie some money to get a dress for the father daughter dance. He also grills Elena (Pretending to be Katherine) about whether she's heard from his son, Klaus. At the Father Daughter Dance, we find out that Katherine's father and Bonnie's father have a long kept secret. Mickel gets drunk and figures out Bonnie's plan to send her brother money. Bonnie has an argument with her father and he hits Damon. Mickel thinks Katherine talks with Klaus all the time. Katherine's Mother answers Elena's phone thinking it's Katherine's phone. Travis thinks it's Elena and starts talking to her._

* * *

**_Previously..._**

_"I'm not who I say I am. I'm not Katherine Gilbert. My name is Elena Petrova. I am her twin sister, we were separated as babies, and you need to listen to me, I think that she is in trouble."_

"That's that's actually a really good one, you know?" Stefan laughed."I mean, it's just another one of your games, right?" At this Elena looked at Stefan in confusion, like he has grown a second head. There she was tell something really important to him and he was laughing at her face. "Same crap as last year. False alarms. Fake calls to police. I mean, you guys set me up like what- five times already? Now I've really got to go." Stefan said and got up to leave. Now it all fixed in place. Stefan was thinking this is one of Katherine's Lying game. _God! Why does her sister has to be so stupid to do a thing like this with the police? How would she ever make him believe?_

"Wait." Elena said when Stefan has reached the door and was about to leave. just as Stefan turned around to face her she got distracted by her phone buzzing and a message appearing form an unknown number. She opened it and was shocked and relieved at the same time.

"Yes?" Stefan said when Elena didn't say a thing.

"I'm sorry?" Elena asked.

"You said 'wait', so I'm waiting." Stefan mocked a little. He was really annoyed of Gilbert and her games. And also the fact that she has his brother all wrapped around her finger.

"Yeah, uh well, what I meant to say was you were right. It's a lying game." Elena told him nervously. She really wish he buys it and she could get off the spotlight.

"Great." Stefan said and left. Elena also left after him and was greeted by Damon standing there. He was leaning against in of the trees, a bored expression on his face.

"Let me guess." Damon said ant the pretended to think and said,"He didn't believe you."

"Yeah. N- I mean, no. It doesn't matter. Look. It's her." Elena said and then shoved her phone into his hand. On the screen there was a text message from Katherine, demanding Elena to come video chat with her as soon as she can,"It's Katherine."

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Forbes House...**

Bonnie and Caroline were sitting on the edge of pool with their leg under the water. Bonnie was really upset from what has happened at the Grill. And she was also embarrassed. her father had started shouting at one of her best friend out of the blues.

"It's really important to you, huh? That we all stay together. High school, college, forever." Bonnie asked.

"Yeah. Isn't it to you?" Caroline asked and raised one of her perfect eyebrow.

"Sure." Bonnie answered shortly.

"You're not thinking of taking off, too? Like Klaus?" Caroline asked, slight panic showing in her voice.

"No. No, can't desert my girls." Bonnie said and smiled a little.

"Better not." Caroline said in a warning tone. Just then Bonnie's phone started ringing pulling the attention of both the girls toward it. It was a little after 12 and they were both thinking would would Bonnie at this time of night.

"My dad." Bonnie answered the silent questioned and groaned,"Ugh."

"Pretty sure that's who they had in mind when they invented the 'ignore' button." Caroline said and they both want back to chatting about silly nothings.

* * *

"Hey. There you are." John said as Elena opened the door of the Gilbert Maison and sneaked in. John and Jenna were sitting on the for the couch, Jenna curled up next to John.

"Hi." Elena said timidly.

"You get Bonnie and Care home okay?" Jenna asked, concern clear in her voice.

"Yeah. No problem." Elena shrugged. That was true she had first left Bonnie and Caroline home, it's just that after leaving them she had went to Damon. Katherine's Mom and Dad didn't need to know that,"Well, I just told your mom about what happened." John added.

"You're okay, though?" Jenna asked still concerned about her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. Good night, guys." Elena said and was about to leave when Jenna stopped her by saying,"Oh, honey, I found this in your bedroom." Jenna was holing out Elena phone in her hand. Elena started to panic quickly thinking for some excuse.

"Any idea whose this is?" Jenna asked.

"That's Care's. She must've left it there. She loves my bedroom. She'd move in if I let her." Elena ranted nervously. She was just trying to get in the room and be able to talk to her sister.

"Well, it rang, and I answered it." Jenna said and Elena's heart almost stopped. It was like she was going to have a heart attack,"And the guy on the other end asked for an 'Elena'. I don't know any Elena(s). Do you?" Jenna asked in her mother voice.

"Must be one of her Facebook aliases. You know, she has like three or four I'll make sure she gets it back. Thanks." Elena said quickly and then grab the phone and rush to her room,"Okay. Well, good night. And thanks for a nice time, Dad." Elena said over her shoulder.

"Night, hon." She heard John said just before she closed the door.

* * *

"Hey. Elena, there you are." Katherine said as soon as Elena answered her video call. Damon was pacing the length of Katherine's bed so she can't see him through the web-camera till now.

"I have never been so glad to see someone. You have no idea." Elena said in a relieved tone.

"Sorry I didn't make it to the cabin. How's it going there?" Katherine asked, wishing her sister didn't screwed up her perfect life.

"A lot happens in a day in the life of Katherine. I mean, so far I caught Luke cheating with Nisha, and I broke up with him, and..." Elena was saying but was a bit confused what to tell her sister about Damon figuring out about there facade.

"Yeah, and me." Damon came came to sit next to Elena on the bed so that he would also be visible to Katherine.

"Wait a second" Katherine said confused.

"Yeah, you should have told her about us. All right? And you should've told me that you had a twin. And that you were going to L.A. You know, you've had Elena worried sick." Damon said angrily.

"What about you?" Katherine asked a bit hurt, Damon didn't said he was worried about her.

"More pissed than worried." Damon said not caring if it hurt her. She didn't tell him, her boyfriend, that she was going to L.A. And that her twin would take her place. And even that she has a twin.

"Look, Katherine, I just need to know what's happening there. You said something about a meeting?" Elena asked.

"Okay. The night before you came here, I found a profile page of a woman who I think is our mother. So I arranged to meet with her at this pier in L.A., but she never showed up. Then someone stole my purse with my keys, everything. I just need a little bit more time." Katherine finished telling what has happened with her in the past few days.

"Well, someone broke into your house." Damon informed.

"My house?" Katherine asked bewildered.

"Yeah, your room. And the only thing that they stole is the laptop." Elena told Katherine.

"Yeah, so we need to know what's on it." Damon asked Katherine.

"God, absolutely everything is on that! The search for our biological parents. The fact that I even have a twin. The trail that's led me back to here. You guys need to find that thing." Katherine panicked. If someone got his/her hands on that laptop, it was like a jackpot for them. All of Katherine's secret were on that thing,

"We'll try." Damon said.

"Okay. Look, I-I just need a few more days, I promise. Think you can handle it?" Katherine asked Elena.

"Yeah." Elena said not too excited about it.

"Well good night, you two." Katherine said and ended the video call.

"Why didn't you tell them about me? How I'm helping you in this?" Klaus said as Katherine ended the video call.

"We've a bigger problem, Klaus. My laptop was stolen."

* * *

"Look, I told you, I don't know what's wrong with Mickel. I've never seen him act like this before." John said to Jenna. He himself was confused by his friends behavior.

"Angry at Kath? I mean, it just, it doesn't make sense." Jenna said.

"I'll tell you the thing that doesn't make sense is this valet. This kid, you weren't there. The way he stepped in I mean, it's like he knew Kath." John said.

"He's seeing her!" Laurel said as she came out from the kitchen. She has came to take a glass of water but heard her mom and dad discussing and couldn't help herself.

"What did you say?" John asked.

"It's just-" Laurel said but stopped herself._ Was it a good idea? Kath would kill her if she found out that she has told Mom and Dad._

"Honey, Do you know something?" Jenna asked softly yet firmly. Laurel knew she couldn't get out if the mess she had made.

"His name's Damon Salvatore. I saw him watching you guys dance at the club, and sneaking around with Katherine at school. I mean, it's like he's her secret boyfriend or something." Laurel told John and Jenna.

John and Jenna send Laurel to her room and decided to talk with Katherine about it,"Katherine?"Jenna said as they entered her room. What they saw in front of them removed all and any doubt they may have had. Elena was sting there beside Damon with a cotton in her hand. She was sitting so close to Damon that it boiled John's blood. Elena was cleaning the wound Damon has gotten from his fight with Mickel but still her close proximity pissed John off. And not only they were sitting close but also the time was around 1 AM.

"I was just, um-" Damon was trying to come up with something when Elena cut him off.

"He's just a friend. Um, he came over to apologize." Elena quickly said.

"Yeah? So why didn't he use the front door?" John asked.

* * *

"You expecting someone else?" Stefan asked Mickel as he came and sat down next to Mickel on one of the bar stood in the Grill.

"What can I do for you Stefan?" Mickel asked ignoring Stefan's question.

"I wanted to thank you for not pressing charges against my brother." Stefan said gratefully.

"Ah, listen, he's just a kid. We all make mistakes. Don't we?" Mickel said.

"Suppose we do." Stefan said and got up.

"Goodnight Stefan." Mickel said.

"Goodnight." Stefan replied and walked off.

After some time Mickel also finished his drink, grabbed his coat and left. He went to a abandoned clearing and hid behind the trees waiting for him to come.

"Where the hell have you been?" Mickel asked when he finally showed up.

"You didn't tell me those Gilbert's had an alarm. But as promised, Katherine Gilbert's laptop." Tyler said and handed Mickel the laptop."So, about those possession charges?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, yeah, you're off the hook." Mickel said opening the laptop and looking over it.

"Okay." Tyler said and walked off leaving Mickel with Katherine's laptop.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Did you liked it? I hope you do. Share your thoughts. OMG! Elena and Damon got caught! What do you think will happen now? Another cliff hanger? *Evil smirk* Comment! You know I live for them. If you review, the next update will come fast. ;)**


	8. Ruth Peterson

**A/N: Hey there!**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on the series of the same name and the characters belong to the creators of 'The Vampire Diaries'. I don't own either of the series. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Guest Review Reply**

**L: _Thanks for reviewing!_ _Oh! You registered! I am so happy we will be able to talk via PM! I think I am more excited that you for your account. LOLs :D BTW, what is your user name?_**

**Sorrybout'ya: _Thanks for your review! It means a ton to me! See I update again! Hope you like this!_**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Refresher: **With no word from Katherine, Elena must continue to take her place until she returns from Los Angeles. She also learns of "the lying games", a series of uploaded pranks Katherine and her two best friends used to play. Elena takes dancing lessons from Damon to take Katherine's place at an upcoming father-daughter dance. Meanwhile, Laurel becomes suspicious of the new-and-improved Katherine, she later catches Elena with Damon and assumes that Katherine is involved in a relationship with him. Elena defends Katherine's best friends, including standing up for Caroline against her over-the-top mother and starts to bond with them. At the dance, Elena (as Katherine) is thrown into a fight with Bonnie and her drunk father, resulting in Damon slamming him against a wall as a way of defending Elena. At home, Katherine's mother finds Elena's cell phone and confusingly answers a call from her foster brother, asking for an "Elena". Later, Katherine video-chats Elena, telling her that she has faced a few setbacks in L.A. and has to stay in town for a few more days. Katherine also discovers that Damon has found out about Elena, whom she had never spoken to him about. As she logs off, it is shown that Katherine is actually working with Klaus, Bonnie's brother who's trying to make it in L.A. despite his father's disapproval. Laurel tells her parents about Katherine and Damon after her father becomes suspicious of him after what happened at the dance and they go upstairs to confront her about it, only to find that Damon was in her room. At the end, it was revealed that Bonnie's father was behind the theft of Katherine's laptop._

* * *

It was a new morning. A fresh start. But someone was not looking at it like that. There sit Mickel in a empty parking lot waiting for Tyler to come. Trying to hide the 'mistakes' of his past.

"You get everything you need from that?" Tyler asked when he reached the car and Mickel handed him the laptop.

"It's none of your business. You know what to do with it, right?" Mickel inquired, his police voice showing.

"Can't I just toss it in a pond or something? I want this thing as far away from me as possible." Tyler didn't want to get in anymore trouble than he already was.

"No, you can't just toss it in a pond or something. You have to do what we talked about." Mickel glowed.

"Yeah, but those charges you said you'd get dropped? Your office keeps calling, so it's kind of like-" Tyler was saying but Mickel cut him in mid-sentence.

"Just do what I ask you to do. Then we'll see." Mickel said in a bored tone. But his tone held authority, by which he made sure Tyler would do what he says him to do.

* * *

**In Damon's and Stefan's Shared ****Apartment**

Damon was sleeping soundly when a ringing noise woke him up. Damon looked around trying to find the culprit. And there it was, his laptop sitting on his desk, on it's screen there was a dialogue box which had two options; Answer the Call, Decline the Call. He got up, picked the laptop and kept it on the bed. Then he answered the video call

"Morning, sexy." Katherine said from the other side. She has straighten her hair, dresses like a simple girl, trying to impersonate Elena.

"Katherine." Damon said.

"Good guess. Palm trees give it away?" Katherine asked, looking around, as where she was saying there was a palm tree wallpaper on the walls. _Yeah, walls have a palm tree wallpaper! _But that was the only hotel Katherine could afford at that moment.

"Elena doesn't call me sexy." Damon said rubbing his eyes."Yet." He added as an afterthought.

"Look, I know I owe you an apology for-" Katherine let out slowly.

"Not telling me you were leaving? Or for not telling me that Elena was taking your place?" Damon snapped.

"It all happened so fast, and I figured it would be safer if no one knew. Plus, I knew I was gonna be back in a few days."Katherine was saying but suddenly Stefan entered his room.

"Hey, Stef." Damon said, effectively shutting Katherine and letting her know Stefan was there. The screen of the Laptop was facing Damon so Stefan wasn't able to see who he was talking to.

"You plan on going to school today?" Stefan asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Damon asked back.

"I don't know. You might want to get your ass out of bed." Stefan snapped.

"How's it going on the break-in at the Gilbert house? Is there any word on the stolen laptop?" Damon asked, trying to get the information out of his brother.

"Why do you care? Unless you're seeing Katherine again. I told you, man, you just got out of juvie, and that Katherine girl-" Stefan was saying but Damon cut him.

"I know. Katherine's bad news." Damon mimicked Stefan and rolled his eyes.

"You assaulted the D. A. last night because of her. I'm not gonna be able to save your ass every time." Stefan said and left.

"All right, he's gone." Damon told Katherine.

"Stefan knows about us? Uh, hello, secret boyfriend." Katherine snapped at him angrily."Who else knows?" Katherine asked.

"Actually, your mom and dad. They walked in on me and Elena last night." Damon told Katherine.

"What the hell is she doing? I go away for a few days, and this is what happens?" Katherine was furious with her sister. She didn't want anyone to know about Damon and her. And Elena was messing that up. Not that she didn't love Damon but she just didn't want to make her image bad. At least she thought that.

"This is what you told her to do." Damon reminded her.

"No, no." Katherine said,"I told her to pretend to be me, keep her head down. I thought she would, but instead, she's messing up my whole life!"

"Oh, I think she's doing just fine." Damon said sarcastically,"All right, it took her a day to break up with Luke. How long you been saying you were going to do that?" Damon taunted.

"That's not the point. Just make sure nobody else finds out about us, and stay away from Elena." Katherine warned,"How'd you figure it out? How'd you know it wasn't me?" Katherine finally asked the question that has been in the back of her mind all time.

"I kissed her. It was the only way I could know for sure. All right, if you had told me about the switch, I wouldn't have had to kiss her." Damon said really fast.

"You. Kissed. Elena." Katherine said each world slowly."Well, I would appreciate it if you didn't do that again. You're my boyfriend, remember?" Katherine snapped,"I love you, Damon." Katherine said after a moment.

"I love you, too, Kath." Damon said, but somehow the words seem less true that the last time he said them.

* * *

"Okay, yes, he's my boyfriend." Elena told Jenna and John. She was sick of the constant questioning. They both have been nagging her about Damon whole night and the morning.

"But what about Luke?" Jenna asked her.

"I don't know. I think I kept seeing him for you guys, really." Elena told truthfully. Well as truthful as she could be. She didn't know the real reason but she guessed this might be the reason.

"While you were sneaking around with," John was saying but having a bit difficulty remembering the name.

"Damon."Elena completed for him."Why don't we have him over for dinner?" Elena suggested. She want to make things easy for her sister. If John and Jenna get to know Damon, they would know, he is a good guy and Katherine and Damon could be happy.

"The guy who knocked your godfather?"

"Mickel's actually the one who hit him. I just want you to understand that he's not some creep who sneak into my bedroom. He's- Look, I promise, if you get to know him, you're going to see how great he is, like I do." Elena pleaded.

* * *

"That was amazing." A blond guy said as Laurel finished playing her violin. She was pretty good at it.

"Thanks. But you're gate-crashing. I thought I was alone." Laurel complained.

"I'll buy a ticket. How much do I owe you?" The un-known guy asked Laurel sweetly.

"Uh, depends. The Get Up Kids played this park last spring, and that was free." Laurel informed him. She was really enjoying his company, if there was another one he would have went on his own way till now.

"Sounds like a great night. I saw them at Coachella. Slept in my car to pay for the three-day pass. I would do it again in a heartbeat." He told her. He really like her playing and he really mean what he said,"So what are you doing out here wasting music on the birds and bees? He was genuanly intrested. She could do so much better than this.

"For now, you know. But one day I'll have this place packed." Laurel said, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"And I will be looking forward to it. I'm Justin." He introduced himself, and offer her hand.

"Laurel." She said back and took his hand in her and shake it firmly.

"First girl I met in Phoenix. Lucky me. See you around." He said and continued jogging.

* * *

"Kind of heroic that creepy, weird guy got in my dad's face for you." Bonnie said. Elena so desperately wanted to tell her to shut up, and that he was better that them, but she didn't. She has to remember she was playing Katherine.

"Speak of the devil." Caroline said as Mickel approached them.

"Hello, girls. Mind if I steal my daughter for a second?" Mickel said.

"Mickel, I just want to apologize for butting in last night. Things got kind of out of control." Elena said.

"Oh, listen, apology accepted. Will you excuse us for a minute?" Mickel said then lead Bonnie a bit far from the prying ears.

"Like it was Katherine's fault. You embarrassed me in front of all my friends. Kind of like you're doing right now." Bonnie said to Mickel.

"Bon, I could have handled last night a little better. But that's no excuse. You cannot just not come home. You need to call, okay? We still have ground rules." Mickel said.

"What, like the rules you had with Klaus?" Bonnie asked back.

"I'm trying to be the best father I can. I love my children, Bon. We're all we have left." Mickel said and left Bonnie with her friends.

"Uh, can you give me a sec?" Elena said to Caroline. Looking in Damon's direction.

"Ew. No, really?" Caroline said.

"I should at least say thank you. Mickel was strong-arming me, till Damon came along." Elena lied.

"Mm-hmm." Caroline said and Elena left in Damon's direction.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked as he saw Elena approach him. _He and Katherine were not to be seen together in public!_

"Allegedly thanking you for defending me from Mickel. Actually, letting you know the good news. I sorted things out with the parents. Told them that you were my boyfriend. Well, Katherine's." Elena said happily. She was so happy that she could do something good for her sister.

"What?! Why would you do that?" Damon said in a little high voice.

"It's a good thing, isn't it?" Elena asked really confused.

"The Roof, five minutes." Damon said and left.

* * *

"You and Elena are twins. It'd be weird if he wasn't attracted to her, Kath." Klaus said to Katherine. She was obsessing over Elena and Damon.

"'Cause our relationship is purely physical?" Katherine said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on. If you weren't worried, then why did you tell him you love him?" Klaus stated the obvious.

"What kind of person do you think I am?" Katherine asked.

"A smart one. With a trunkful of ulterior motives and diabolical plans." Klaus said and smirked.

"What Damon and I had is beyond physical. He's very romantic. Even the way we met." Katherine stated saying.

"Ugh." Klaus groaned. He wasn't interested in Damon's and Katherine's 'love story'.

"Okay, forget it." Katherine said annoyed.

"No, no, no, please, regale me with instances of his awesomeness." He said sarcastically.

"Klaus, just tell me what you got." Katherine said.

"Okay, your birth mother Ruth Peterson-" Klaus started but Katherine interrupted.

"This I know. Name on both our birth certificates. Bailed on me in Santa Monica." Katherine finished.

"She just shut down her profile page. Now that's how we contacted her before, so my guess is Ruth stood you up for a reason." Klaus informed her.

"Why? What would make her change her mind?" Katherine asked, desperate for answers.

"Maybe she just freaked at the thought of meeting her daughter. You can be kind of overwhelming." Klaus said and smirked, the continued,"Luckily, I'm a genius. Her friends list was cached on the search engine, so I was able to cross-reference. Seven of her friends work at the same place. I'm betting Ruth works there, too." Klaus finished telling her what he found out.

"Where is it? Rodeo Drive? Movie studio?" Katherine asked, hopping her mom works in some 'cool' place.

"Even better." He said and paused for suspense,"A library." At this Katherine gave such an expression that Klaus busted out laughing.

* * *

"What do you mean you told them I was your boyfriend?" Damon asked as soon as I reached the roof, our secret meeting spot.

"They walked in on you at 11:00 at night in my bedroom." Elena stated.

"Yeah, and we told them that we're just friends!" Damon said.

"Which is lame. They weren't buying it. So I had to just tell them the truth." Elena told Damon.

"The truth? The truth is, they're not your parents. You're someone else pretending to be their daughter." Damon said harshly.

"Which, P.S., they believe." His words hit home but Elena didn't let it show,"So obviously I'm doing a pretty good job." She was really confused why Damon was angry._ Shouldn't he be happy? _"Why are you pissed at me? This is a good thing for you and Katherine. They want to get to know you, they want to have you over for dinner."

"Dinner?" Damon asked.

"Yes. Jenna, she is a great cook." Elena said and Damon gave her a _are-you-kidding-me_ look."Okay, fine. I'm really sorry. I got carried away. I just thought that Kath would want them to know, at least if you guys got caught, that you weren't some criminal." Elena said what was in her mind.

"Well, that's not what Kat wants, okay?" Damon told her. But she could see Damon wanted this.

"What about what you want?" She asked.

"Just get Laurel to keep quiet about this stuff, okay?" Damon said, ignoring her question,"Kath's friends can't know about us. And you got to make this dinner go away. It's what Kat would do, and this is her life you're messing with." Damon reminded her.

* * *

"So he's not your secret boyfriend?" Laurel asked.

"No. I- Damon freaked when Mom and Dad found out. He doesn't want anyone else to know. So you have to keep it on the D.L." Elena informed Laurel. They were both waling to her locker.

"Oh. I guess I could, but how will I remember not to tell anyone?" Laurel said pretending to think.

"You want something." Elena stated.

"Uh, duh. That's how this relationship works. You do something bad, I find out about it and then blackmail you in exchange for my complete and utter silence." Laurel reminded her.

"Oh, well, what do you want?" Elena asked ready to do whatever Laurel want.

"There's a guy. I met him this morning in Mystic Park. All I know is his name's Justin, he's new in Phoenix and judging from his T-shirt, he might be in the Marines." Laurel said.

"In Phoenix?" Elena asked.

"Or he was in the Marines. Or he loves the Marines." Laurel said.

"Okay, yeah, this isn't a lot to go on." Elena told her.

"Okay, tall, blonde, surfer-cute, kind of-" Laurel was searching for perfect word to describe him.

"Runner-preppy?" Elena finished for her. Laurel looked at Elena confused so Elena pointed towards the door of Mystic High and left foe her classes.

"Hi, new guy." Caroline said.

"Hey." Justin said.

"Welcome to MFH." Bonnie said from beside Caroline.

"Thank you." Justin said."Thrilled to be here." He told them.

"A week late- missed so much already." Bonnie said.

"Don't worry, we'll fill you in. We kind of run the place." Caroline said.

"Then I guess you're the girls to know." Justin quipped back.

"And I guess you are a fast learner." Caroline said. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Justin said and left towards the office.

"Okay, so I know we both saw him at the same time, but he's perfect for me, don't you think? So Ken to my Barbie." Caroline said after Justin disappeared.

"At first glance, sure." Bonnie said, always the rational one.

"What, you want him for yourself?" Caroline asked.

"No, trust me. I just-" Bonnie tried.

"Come on. I just got kicked out of dance recital, my mom is back to drinking and working herself into a stupor. I need something fun to focus on." Caroline said.

"Okay, the 'new guy' it is." Bonnie said, giving in.

"Right? Must find out everything!" Caroline said excited.

"Everything." Bonnie mumbled.

"Did you see the super-hot new guy?" Caroline asked Laurel.

"Sure did." Laurel said.

"Let everyone know he is so mine." Caroline said and left.

* * *

"Do you know where we can find Ruth Peterson?" Katherine asked one of the workers at the Library where Ruth works.

"There she is." The man pointed to a women in her mid thirties or early forties.

"Are you Ruth Peterson?" Katherine asked her as she reached her.

"How did you find me?" She said. She recognized her.

"Oh, my God I can see it. Our eyes are kind of the same, right?" Katherine squealed.

"You know, we can't talk here. Why don't I get my purse and, um, we'll take a walk?" Ruth asked.

"Yeah, okay. Great. We'll take a walk. This is incredible." Katherine nodded her head, excited to finally talk to her mother. Ruth let to grab her purse but Klaus noticed something.

"No, something's not right. She's bolting." Klaus said and they both ran after her to the back entrance.

"Please stop, Ruth!" Katherine shouted,"Mom!" She tried again, at this Ruth stopped.

"I can't give you what you want." Ruth said not even turning to face her.

"I don't want anything. I just had to see you and just know the truth about you. And I want you to know that your twins, we're okay, and we found each other." Katherine told Ruth.

"No, don't. I- I'm sorry. The real truth is, I am not your mother. I'm not anyone's mother." Ruth told Katherine and Klaus.

"If you're not my mother, then why was your name on my birth certificate?" Katherine asked confused, thinking she was lying.

"Because I was paid a lot of money to put it there." Ruth told her.

"By whom?" Klaus asked.

"A baby broker. He told me your real birth mother was in bad shape, wanted to keep her identity a secret. Said I'd be doing her a big favor. And I'm not proud of it, but at the time, I really needed the money." Ruth told them her story.

"I mean do you at least know my real mother's name?" Katherine questioned.

"No, I-I never met her. I don't know the broker's name either. He paid me in cash. I was all so secretive. All that mattered to me was that the babies each ended up in a happier place." Ruth informed Katherine and Klaus.

"Well, not so happy. My sister Elena ended up in foster care." Katherine told Ruth.

"No, no, you were both adopted. I signed those papers. You went to the Gilbert's in MF, and the other twin went to the Websters in Beverly Hills."

"Okay, this doesn't make sense. If Elena was adopted by a rich family in Beverly Hills, then how did she end up in the foster system in Nevada?" This just get on getting messier and messier.

* * *

"It's too late. Care already called dibs." Laurel said as she and Elena were sitting in the canteen area.

"What are we, 12?" Elena asked.

"Dibs is the code, and you invented it." Laurel said in a don't-you-remember tone.

"When I was 12, right?" Elena questioned again.

"Okay, so now it's perfectly fine for me to go after the guy your best friend likes?" Laurel asked back.

"I don't know. I mean, well, you saw him first, right? I understand you want to be a good friend, but maybe if you just talk to Care." Elena said.

"'Cause we're BFF's. I haven't gotten my official invitation to the wolf pack, and if I go after her new crush, I probably never will. I've seen what you guys do to kids you don't like. Care would have no problem making my life miserable, and you'd probably help her do it." Laurel told her sadly.

"Laurel, I would never. You're my sister." Elena said, mortified even thinking that.

"Okay. Very reassuring. You know what? Forget it." Laurel said and walked away.

"Hey, stranger." Justin said to Laurel as he saw her walking by.

"Hi, Justin. Welcome to MHF." Laurel said and was leaving but Justin rushed in front of her and said,"Um, lucky us, right? I mean, twice in one day."

"Yeah, it's just a teeny tiny little world. I gotta get to Chem." Laurel said and tried to leave again.

"Before you do-" Justin said and got her phone out of her hand.

"How did you learn how to do that?" Laurel asked.

"Dad was in the mob." Justin said in all seriousness, then he clicked his photo from her phone and said,"I'm kidding. But this really is my number in case there are any, uh, private concerts I should know about. I'll see ya." Justin handed her the phone back after saving his number.

* * *

"Mom?" Elena asked as she entered the Gilbert house. She need to convince Jenna to cancel the dinner.

"I need to talk to you." They both said st the same time.

"Okay, me first. I feel awful." Jenna said.

"You feel awful? I thought I was the one who got caught with a boy in her room." Elena was really surprised.

"Yes, and that is not okay, but," Jenna said and paused.

"What?" Elena prompted.

"I can't believe you felt the need to sneak around and hide your true boyfriend, keep seeing Luke just to make us happy? It's not how I want your relationship with me or your dad to be." Jenna said.

"I want to be honest with you, more than you know." Elena said, thinking about _everything_.

"Please don't think just because Luke is familiar we wouldn't be open to someone from somewhat different circumstances." Jenna told Elena.

"Thank you. That means a lot." Elena said, wholeheartedly.

"So, thank you for suggesting dinner. I think it's a great idea. We're looking forward to meeting Damon properly." Jenna said and started drying the plates.

"Actually, I was going to suggest that we cancel dinner. I have this paper due for Mr. Beattie." Elena made up a half-lie.

"You mean Mr. Beastly, the teacher you've been dreading for years? Not that I'm complaining, but since when do you care about a paper being due?" Jenna questioned suspiciously.

"Well, I-I don't." Elena said trying to be in Katherine-character and finding an excuse.

"It's just."

"I think you're looking for an excuse, and I don't want you to find one. I want to have this dinner. And I'm making tamales, your favorite." Jenna told Elena.

"Well, I guess dinner it is then. I'll tell Damon." Elena knew she had no way of getting out.

* * *

"I thought you were gonna take care of this." Damon said to Elena.

"I couldn't." She had tried, but she didn't succeeded.

"Katherine could have." Damon told her.

"Well, I'm not Katherine! Keeping you a secret, seeing Luke, Jenna thinks that this is their fault, and I have no idea if that's true. It is breaking my heart, and it'll break her heart if you don't come." Elena told Damon her feelings.

"You really care about these people who aren't even your real parents?" Damon was genuinely surprised.

"They're the closest thing that I have ever had. I know I have been making a mess, but I'm just trying to make it better." Elena said.

"Well, I guess I should help." Damon agreed.

"Really?" Elena asked with a huge smile.

"Yeah." Damon confirmed.

"Thank you." She hugged him 'cause she was really happy he agreed."Sorry." She said when she pulled back and blushed.

"That's all right." Damon shrugged.

"I will see you tonight." Elena said and left.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Did you liked it? I hope you do. Share your thoughts. Next chapter dinner. What do you think will happen now? Do you liked Laurel/Justin? Comment! You know I live for them. If you review, the next update will come fast. ;)**

**Song Laurel was playing at her violin : I'll Catch You Lyrics by THE GET UP KIDS**

**P.S.: I am really excited for the next chapter. It is one of my personal favorite.**


	9. Found the Laptop

**A/N: Hey there!**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on the series of the same name and the characters belong to the creators of 'The Vampire Diaries'. I don't own either of the series. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Guest Review Reply**

**Sorrybout'ya: _Thanks for your review! I am glad you like the story!_**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"My parents are liars. They said our real birth mother was dead." Katherine told Elena as they sat there video-chatting. Katherine and Klaus had decided to go to the Webster's tomorrow, so today Katherine was free.

"Maybe she is." Elena said. Maybe their real birth mother was really dead.

"They said Ruth Peterson was dead. She may not be our real birth mother, but she's certainly alive." Katherine amended her sentence.

"Okay, but what about that baby broker? They could have told your parents anything. And if our adoption was as shady as Ruth made it sound-" Elena started but was cut off by Katherine.

"Yeah, shady and illegal. Fake names on fake birth certificates? It's crazy, Elena." Katherine told her.

"I can't believe John and Jenna knew about that." Elena told her sister.

"Why not? You've been drinking the Gilbert family Kool-Aid?" Katherine asked sarcastically.

"It's just I mean, they've been really nice. Maybe they think they're protecting you." Elena said.

"It is the most natural thing in the world Elena, for an adopted kid to want to find her real birth parents. Why are they standing in the way of that? It's got to be something big." Katherine told Elena seriously.

"Okay, it's just what they did then doesn't matter as much as who they are now."

"Maybe not to you, but it matters a whole hell of a lot to me."

* * *

"I hope you like tamales. I don't know if you're a vegetarian or-" Jenna said to Damon as he was seated in the chair across her. He was wearing a dark blue, almost black, button down shirt paired with a black jeans.

"No, no, this is great. I eat anything." Damon said vaguely.

"So, Damon, I gotta ask, how was prison?" Laurel questioned as there was scilence at the table and no-one seems to have anything to say.

"Laurel!" Jenna scolded her younger daughter.

"No, it's-it's okay." Damon assured,"Actually, it was juvie, and it wasn't fun." Damon said looking at Laurel. At this Elena stiffened, remembering her time in juvie.

"Why don't we start with something a little more basic, honey?" John asked Laurel. "We know your brother, we know you work at the club. Is that how you and Katherine met?" He asked Damon.

"Yeah." Elena said, but the same time Damon said,"No."

"Well, you valet at the club. And we go to school together, so. Why don't you tell the story?" Elena asked Damon.

"Well, yeah, we had seen each other at school and at the club before. Probably more like I'd seen her, but then there was that flat tire." Damon said.

"Oh, right, right!" Elena faked as she had just remembered the memory.

"Yeah, I'd seen her on the side of the road. So I helped her change it. And that was it." Damon finished.

"So nice. Honey, you know we have Triple A." Jenna said.

"Thank you for coming to Katherine's rescue." John thanked Damon.

"'Cause she just screams "damsel in distress." I don't buy it. There's no way you'd let some strange guy- sorry, but a guy everyone in this town talks about- pull up and take over." Laurel said, not believing a word.

"You're right. I actually insisted on changing my own tire, right?" Elena asked Damon.

"Well, I was trying to spare your parents the part where you almost destroyed a $200 rim because you were too stubborn to admit you had no idea what you were doing." Damon said and barely controlled her laughter.

"It's all starting to fit together now." John said.

"After that, we took a little ride on my motorcycle." Damon told everyone.

"Whoa." John said.

"What?" Jenna exclaimed.

"I wore a helmet. Right?" Elena asked Damon. She didn't know why she kept doing that, but she was really unsure tonight.

"Yeah. Yeah, I want to take her up to the overlook off Route 18. There was this rising moon that night. It was pretty incredible." Damon told everyone.

"I remember this. You came home one night, raving about the moon. Saying how it had always been there, but you'd never seen it." Jenna added. just then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it. Moon love's a little mushy for me, anyway." Laurel said wiping her hand on the napkin.

"So what do you ride? I had a Vespa when I was an intern back in L.A-" John was saying but was cut off when Stefan entered.

"Sorry to interrupt, Dr. Gilbert, Mrs. Gilbert. But I need to get my brother home right away. It's a family emergency." He said.

"Everything all right?" Damon asked.

"I'll explain when we get home." Stefan said and left.

"Thanks so much for dinner. It was great. Sorry I have to bail." Damon said to everyone.

"Thanks for coming." John said and shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Jenna said to Damon before he followed his brother,"He's lovely, honey." Jenna told Elena.

"Yeah. Lovely? Motorcycles and moonlight? That's a dad's worst nightmare." John added.

"I'm sorry, I just have to..." Elena said and followed Damon and Stefan out. She had a feeling something wasn't right.

* * *

"This couldn't wait till later?" Damon said as they were outside the Gilbert residence.

"I'm protecting them. Didn't want you doing any more damage." Stefan said to Damon, almost coldly.

"What's going on? Do you need my help?" Elena said coming out.

"Go back inside, Katherine. I don't want to do this in front of you." Stefan told Elena.

"Do what? Tell me!" Elena demanded.

"Okay. So I found your laptop. Inside Damon's Room. He's the one who stole it." Stefan told Elena the information he found out.

"That's crazy." Damon said.

"And impossible, because Damon was with me the night of the break-in." Elena told Stefan.

"Well, maybe he didn't break into your home. But someone did. And your laptop ended up with him." Stefan said.

"Or how about someone planted it on me?" Damon questioned.

"But you didn't give it back to her, did you?" Stefan questioned back.

"I didn't know it was there." Damon said to Stefan. Then he turned to look Elena's reaction. She was shocked and sad and confused. She didn't know who was telling the truth and who was lying. There was a small voice in back of her mind telling her Damon didn't do it, but the evidence,"I didn't do this." Damon said to her.

"Well, don't worry. We'll get to the bottom of it." Stefan said to Damon then turned to Elena and said,"Damon won't be bothering you anymore. Let's go." He said to Damon.

_Tired of waving goodbye _  
_You kept out of sight _  
_Lost in confusion _  
_Still I don't know why _  
_You covered your eyes _  
_Is it just an illusion? _  
_Well I know _

_It's just a matter of time _  
_Just a matter of time _  
_Before you give it a try _  
_Just a matter of finding the way to your heart _  
_And the way to your mind _  
_I just want to show you _  
_I've got so much love inside of me _  
_Unlock these dreams that I keep buried _  
_Deep inside the heart of me _

* * *

"Don't feel bad, kiddo. Some people are just really good at deceiving you, and that kid's got charm for days." John said to Elena who was sitting on her bed with her hands wrapped around her legs.

"So you think he did it?" Elena asked in a small voice.

"I think, until the cops tell us otherwise, that's what we have to assume." John answered diplomatically.

"I just thought that he was the one person I could trust." Elena said on the verg of breaking in sobs.

"Honey what about us? You can always trust your mom and dad. Okay?" John said and took her in a hug,"Hey, look forget Damon." _Like it is that easy_, Elena thought."All right? Everything else has been going great since we got back from Paris. Whatever you're doing, you just keep doing it." John said.

"I think I can do that." Elena said.

"That's why I love you." John said and got up from the bed.

"I love you, too." Elena said back.

"Good night, hon. John said from the door.

"Night." Elena said and the John left. Elena got up, locked her door, she didn't want anybody coming in and then cried herself to sleep.

_I spent my days half asleep _  
_Lost in a dream _  
_But I'm ready to wake up _  
_Your smile came out of nowhere _  
_This could be a sign _  
_Something's ready to shake up _  
_Well I know _

_It's just a matter of time _  
_Just a matter of time _  
_Before you open your eyes _  
_Just a matter of finding the way to your heart _  
_And the way to your mind _  
_I just want to show you _  
_I've got so much love inside of me _  
_Unlock these dreams that I keep buried _  
_Deep inside the heart of me _

* * *

"What are you writing? So intense. Is that your journal?" Caroline asked Elena. They; Elena. Bonnie, Caroline, Laurel; were sitting in the Grill.

"English paper." Elena said and at this Caroline, Bonnie and Laurel all gave her a weird look,"What? I didn't have time last night." Elena explained.

"You're actually trying to finish and turn it in?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, or she's just madly copying whatever she found on the Internet." Bonnie suggested.

"No, it's a paper for Mr. Beattie's class," Elena said but then she noticed Caroline wanted to say some thing so, she added,"Whatever you have is way more important."

"Uh, yeah. We have to figure out the perfect "Get Justin" plan. I'm thinking pool party. Lure him to the house, go in for the kill. Plus, boy-hunting in a bikini means I'm already halfway there." Caroline started telling everyone her plan. Elena shared a look with Laurel the turned to Caroline.

"Care, what do you know about this guy? I mean you really think he's all that?" Elena asked.

"You've seen him, right?" Caroline said.

"Yeah, he's super hot." Elena replied back.

"Oh, great. Now you want him. You know, I thought it would take you more than a second to get over Luke. Can I have nothing for myself?" Caroline said really angry.

"No, I- you absolutely can. All right? And I know you called dibs." Elena tried too do damage control.

"Forget it. There's a sale on at Bloomie's, which usually feels just as good as having a boyfriend. Not that I would know, but I'll see you later." Caroline said, and stomped of with her bag on her shoulder.

"It's okay. She's just a little raw." Bonnie told after Caroline left.

"Clearly." Elena said,"I just don't want to see her get sucked in, and then get her heart broken I don't know. Guys can be- you think they're everything, and then they turn out to be nothing." Elena said and just the her eyes met Damon as he just entered the Grill.

"Except when they're everything, right?" Bonnie said and Elena nodded. Then she collected her thing, ready to leave. She can't be in the same building as Damon.

_Ohh _  
_It gets so hard _  
_To see you pass me by _  
_All I want is to be alone with you tonight _

_It's just a matter of time _  
_Just a matter of time _  
_Before you open your eyes _  
_Just a matter of finding the way to your heart _  
_It's just a matter of time _  
_I just want to show you _  
_I've got so much love inside of me _  
_Unlock these dreams that I keep buried _  
_Deep inside the heart of me _

* * *

"Nice digs. Elena would've liked growing up here." Katherine said as she eyed the house the Elena was 'supposed' to grow in. Then Klaus rang the bell and an old man came out about forty or something

"Hi. Are you Randall Webster?" Katherine asked.

"And, uh, who wants to know?" He asked back, but not rudely.

"I think you adopted my twin sister." Katherine said and the man understood what this was about. He invited then to sit in the garden as they talk.

"Well, this is the great tragedy of my life. We did adopt a baby, brought her home, everything was perfect. Till the birth mother showed up, asking for her child back." Mr. Webster said.

"You can do that?" Klaus asked and Mr. Webster nodded. He didn't knew the birth mother could ask the child back.

"I hired the best adoption attorney in L.A., but the birth mother had all the right paperwork. We had no choice but to hand our baby over." He informed them.

"So that's my mother you're talking about. What was her name?" Katherine asked trying to get all the information.

"Who knows? She said her name was Ruth Peterson. Even had a driver's license proving that it was." Mr. Webster told them.

"Ruth Peterson. We just met her. She says she's not-" Katherine was saying but was cut off.

"And she isn't. See, all we wanted to do was follow up, make sure the baby was okay. Quickly found out what you did: Ruth Peterson was just paid for her name." Mr. Webster told her.

"So the real birth mother, the one who came to your door, got a fake driver's license and then..." Katherine was trying to find a word that won't look bad.

"Disappeared. With our baby." Mr. Webster said.

"Didn't you call the police?" Klaus asked.

"We couldn't. Truth is, I knew this was a back-channel adoption." Mr. Webster confessed.

"Did my parents know this adoption was back-channel?" Katherine asked.

"They must have." Mr. Webster said.

"Honey? Where are you? I just got home." A women's voice came form inside the house.

"I'm going to have to go. I don't want this stuff to upset my wife." Mr. Webster said and got up.

"Can I give you my number, address, in case you think of anything else?" Klaus said also getting up.

"Absolutely. Good luck." Mr. Webster wished.

"Thank you." Katherine managed to say back.

* * *

"So did you hear? Cops finally caught the guy who broke into the house, stole Kath's laptop." John said to his best friend, Mickel.

"No, I didn't hear." Mickel told him.

"Yeah, it's that valet you got into it with the night of the father-daughter dance. Damon Salvatore." John informed him.

"Uh-huh." Mickel said trying to look non-interested.

"Kid's got a record, been to juvie. Well, it looks like he's going back. I know you helped his brother back in the day-" John said but Mickel cut him mid-sentence,"That was different. I mean, this is Katherine we're talking about, John. We've got to do whatever it takes to protect our families."

* * *

"Shh don't. You can trust me." Damon said as Elena opened the lights and almost shouted.

"You want me to trust you, don't hide in my room and scare the hell out of me when I walk in. I've been fending off guys like you my whole life. What do you want?" Elena asked Damon.

"To talk. To figure out a plan." Damon told her.

"I think the plan is, wait for Kat to get back, and let her deal with all of this." Elena replied.

"Don't you get it? Something's going on here. This isn't just in L.A., it's right here in Phoenix." Damon told Elena what he thought.

"Yeah, I'm pretending to be somebody that I'm not, and I'm making a big old mess while I'm at it." Elena said.

"All this stuff is connected: Katherine's search for her real mother, the break-in, Stefan finding the laptop in my room." Damon insisted.

"I don't know why you would want to steal Kath's laptop." Elena said back, ignoring what Damon said.

"I wouldn't. Kat said it herself, all the info about her search is on that thing. Maybe somebody found out, and they wanted to see how far she'd gotten, and then they wanted her to stop trusting me." Damon suggested.

"No one knows that you and Katherine are dating." Elena said back.

"My brother does. Okay, he knows, and he hates it. He hates you. He's probably thrilled to have an excuse to break us up." Damon told Elena.

"Katherine. Break you and Katherine up."

"You know what I mean." Damon said back.

"Actually, I don't. And I really don't know you. Some people are just really good at deceiving you." Elena said. John's words have imprinted on her mind.

"I guess I don't really know you, either." Damon said hurt and left.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Did you liked it? I hope you do. ****So how was the dinner? Do you think Damon did it?** Share your thoughts. Comment! You know I live for them.

**Question: Is Damon Guilty or Not?  
The one who answers will get a sneak-peek.**

**Song(s): **Matter Of Time by Shannon Hurley


	10. Double Dibs

**A/N: Hey there!**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on the series of the same name and the characters belong to the creators of 'The Vampire Diaries'. I don't own either of the series. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Guest Review Reply**

**Sorrybout'ya: _Thanks for your review! I am glad you like the story!_**

**Guest:_ Thank you for your review!_**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Refresher: **After the Gilberts find out that Katherine is dating Damon, Elena (as Katherine) suggests that he come for dinner so that they could get to know him better. Damon reluctantly agrees and they both decide to keep the relationship private. Laurel meets a new guy in town, Justin and quickly falls for him. Later at school, Care also meets Justin in the hallway and 'calls dibs' on him, a term Kath coined that is used to reserve boys. It is obvious that Justin has feelings for Laurel, but because of Care, Laurel is forced to stepped back and she seeks advice from Katherine, who wouldn't normally be helpful in this type of situation. Meanwhile in Los Angeles, Kat and Klaus find Ruth Peterson, who was listed as Kath's and Elena's birth mother on their birth certificate and find out that she was paid to sign the papers, telling them that she isn't their real mother. Ruth also lets them know that both Kath and Elena were adopted into wealthy families before she lost contact with them._

* * *

"You should come to Care's party. Justin's gonna be there." Elena suggested Laurel as they were both collecting their lunch.

"To see Care." Laurel said.

"Maybe not. He gave his number to you." Elena reminded her sister.

"Guys like that give their numbers to lots of girls." Laurel said back as they started walking back to where Caroline and Bonnie were sitting.

"What about Trip Pierce? Might be good for you, Bon." Caroline was saying.

"Oh, thanks, but I have my sights set elsewhere." Bonnie told her just as Elena and Laurel sat at the table.

"Ooh. Exciting. Do tell!" Caroline said excited for a new gossip.

"Sorry. For now, that's just need-to-know, and this one is all about you, Care." Bonnie told her, not wanting to revile her love-interest.

"Ugh, I so do not care if any of these other people come. It's a lot of mini taquitos just to get close to one guy." Caroline said. It was paining Laurel to sit here and see them plan to get Justin and Caroline together, but she didn't have a choice. If she wanted to spend her school year without any 'incidents' she has to befriend with the them.

"So why not just skip all that, suck it up, and ask Justin out?" Elena said to Caroline.

"You mean make the first move?" Caroline asked.

"Why not? It's the easiest way to find out if he's interested. And if he isn't, if he wants someone else, then you know, you can just move on."

"You're crazy! And I'm not that brave. But even if I was, I can't ask him out in person. I don't have his number, and for some reason, I can't find him on Facebook." Caroline told them.

"Ugh. Fine. Here." Laurel said and started searching for his number in her phone.

"Laurel, no. Laurel." Elena said trying to pull her sister back down.

"Oh! It's Justin's number. How did you get this?" Caroline said when she received the contact number of Justin.

"Don't worry. I got it for you." Laurel said and left.

"Katherine Gilbert, please Katherine Gilbert report immediately to Mr. Beattie's room." The voice of the announcer said form the speaker. Elena got up, confused, collected her bag and left.

* * *

"Mom? What's going on?" When Elena reached her teacher's she saw Jenna was standing there.

"Apparently, there's a problem with your essay." Jenna told her.

"It wasn't good?" Elena asked Mr. Beattie.

"No, it was excellent." Mr. Beattie replied.

"And that's a problem?" Elena was even more confused.

"Well, it is if I check with your teachers from last year and the year before, and they both tell me you're not capable of this kind of work. Why don't you just tell us who really wrote the paper? 'Cause Katherine Gilbert did not." Mr. Beattie said.

"Whoa. Okay. So, what are you saying, that she cheated?" Jenna asked.

"No, I worked really hard on that paper. I promise." Elena told Jenna.

"Is this the only proof you have? The fact that Katherine's essay is so good? Then I'd say you have nothing." Jenna told Mr. Beattie.

"Her last two teachers said-" Mr. Beattie was saying when Jenna cut him off.

"I don't care what her last ten teachers said. She's my daughter. And if she says she wrote it, I believe her. Let's go." Jenna said and grabbed her hand and they left.

"I can't believe you believe me." Elena told Jenna when they left Mr. Beattie's room.

"I do." Jenna simply replied.

"With every reason not to, I mean, no questions asked?" Elena asked Jenna.

"I love you, honey. When you love someone, you have to trust them." Jenna told Elena wisely.

* * *

"I can't believe you don't believe me." Damon was saying to his brother.

"It doesn't matter what I believe. I'm a cop that found stolen property inside your room." Stefan told Damon.

"Yeah, what were you doing in there anyway?" Damon questioned. He didn't like when someone got inside his room without his permission.

"Right. Because that's what this is really about. That laptop is evidence that I needed to turn in. I have laws that I need to follow. So do you." Stefan told him.

"I have been." Damon yelled.

"Even if I do believe you, what do you want me to do?" Stefan asked in the same tone.

"I want you to help me. I want you to figure out who stole that laptop. Why it was planted on me." Damon said.

"You have any ideas? Anything to go on?" Stefan asked but then Damon didn't replied he continued,"No? Well, then, I'm sorry, I can't help you." He said and left.

* * *

_There's a stranger in my bed_  
_There's a pounding in my head_  
_Glitter all over the room_  
_Pink flamingos in the pool_  
_I smell like a minibar_  
_DJ's passed out in the yard_  
_Barbies on the barbecue_  
_Is this a hickey or a bruise?_

_Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked-out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Damn  
_

"New guy! You made it." Caroline said as she saw Justin enter. He was wearing a peach coloured button down with has all the buttons opened as this was a swimming party, paired with a pair of blue knee length shorts. The part were in full swing and the song perfectly discribe the scene in front of him.

"Yeah." Justin answered.

"Well, I got your text, so, uh, I have to come." Justin said. He didn't know how Caroline got his number. Maybe Laurel had given her. But why didn't she herself messaged her.

"Great! So now you have my number. Feel free to use it. Whenever." Caroline said.

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah we danced on tabletops_  
_And we took too many shots_  
_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_  
_And got kicked out of the bar_  
_So we hit the boulevard_

"Thanks. Nice pool." Justin complemented.

"Thanks. Feel free to use that, too. In fact, feel free to use pretty much anything you see here." Caroline said a but seductively.

"I'm going to get a drink. Do you want anything?" Justin asked Caroline.

"Not from the bar I don't." She said with a seductive smile. Justin didn't like her that way. So he quickly left.

"Hey. You're Laurel's sister, right?" Justin asked Elena as he saw her nursing her drink, alone.

"And you are a fast learner." Elena said back, a little dizzy. She had decided to go Damon and fro that she needed liquid courage.

"She here?" Justin asked looking around.

"No." Elena said.

"Oh, but she's coming, right?" Justin hoped.

"Probably not. You see, Care has already called dibs on you." Elena told him.

"I'm sorry, Care did what?" Justin asked confused.

"It's the code, and I invented it. And it keeps us from stealing each other's boyfriends. Which is good, except..." Elena was trying to find something to say.

"Except I'm not Caroline's boyfriend." Justin completed for her.

"But she wants you to be, and as per the code, that is enough for Laurel to keep her paws off you." Elena told him.

"So who I want to be pawed by doesn't matter? It's decided for me?" Justin asked Elena.

"Pretty much. But that way, it keeps the sisterhood intact and good friends are just as important as family, right?" Elena asked him.

"Sure. I mean, I-I don't want to mess with the sisterhood." He said then paused before saying,"But I do want to date your sister. I know I just met her, but have you ever had that feeling that you just want to be with someone and you don't know why?" Justin asked her.

"Yeah, I've had that feeling." Elena said,"Do you have a pen?" She asked Justin and when he gave her a pen she wrote her address on his hand and said,"That is the new code."

* * *

"Hey. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be staying the night at Care's." Bonnie said in her phone. She was in her ballet studio wanting to get the phone call over with as soon as she can.

"I'm glad you called. But that's a lot of nights out this week, don't you think?" Mickel said.

"Yes, I know, I know. It's just she's really depressed about getting kicked out of the recital. And so I wanted to stay and keep her company." Bonnie said.

"You're sure that's all this is?" Mickel asked.

"Yes, Dad, I'm sure." Bonnie lied.

"Okay. Say hi to Care." Mickel said.

"All right, Daddy, I will." Bonnie told him and hung up.

"You okay? Did you forget something?" Luka as Bonnie came in.

"Yeah, actually I did." Bonnie said and kissed him.

* * *

"I can't believe my perfect parents were involved with something so screwed up." Katherine was saying to Klaus as the sat in a restaurant in L.A.

"Look, maybe Elena can look at it from her end. Do some investigation. Maybe the real answer's around Mystic Falls, not L.A." Klaus suggested.

"Maybe. Meanwhile, our birth mother wanted Elena back so badly that she faked her identity to come get her. I mean, why not me? You know, why didn't she want me back?" Katherine asked broken.

"I don't know, but something clearly went wrong. I mean, they didn't just walk off into the sunset. Why else would Elena have ended up in foster care?" Klaus reasoned.

"I came here to L.A. to meet my mother and to get answers to questions that I have wondered about for so long. And all I got was this big, scary mess." Katherine said just stopping a sob.

"Do you want me to drive you back to your motel now?" Klaus asked her.

"Actually, Can I stay at your place?" Katherine asked him.

"Yeah." Klaus shrugged.

* * *

"I'm so sorry. I'm-I'm all over the place. I am doing this insane thing in this strange place. and I-I start to think that it actually is making sense, and-and like, I actually belong and I-" Elena said as soon as she got out of her car.

"It's okay." Damon said but Elena just ignored him. She has to get this out of her.

_It's the way you hear me with your patience _  
_It's the way you speak til it all makes sense_

_And I thank you for the truth _  
_And I'm here to tell you_

_That if your world should fall apart _  
_I will remind you _  
_I think you're perfect as you are _  
_I will remind you _  
_And if you feel like nothing is going right _  
_I will remind you_

"And then Katherine's dad, he's telling me that I shouldn't trust you, but then I have Kath's mom telling me that you should trust the people that you love, and not that I love you, or that they're even really my parents. I just I don't know what to do-" Elena was having a mini breakdown.

"Elena, stop, stop. It's okay. All right?" Damon said running his hands up and down her arms.

"I know I'm a crazy person." Elena said.

"Crazy- but not Katherine crazy. She'd never come to me like this." Damon told her.

"She's far too cool." Elena said.

"I like the Elena version. If nothing else, it's totally honest. That's hard to come by around here." Damon told.

_It's the way you smile away your sorrows _  
_It's the way you laugh about tomorrow_

_And I thank you for the truth _  
_And I'm here to tell you_

_That if your world should fall apart _  
_I will remind you _  
_I think you're perfect as you are _  
_I will remind you _  
_And if you feel like nothing is going right _  
_I will remind you_

"I don't know why I do feel like I can trust you." Elena told him.

"I feel that, too." Damon said and they start to lean in, but just before their lips meet Damon pull back and said,"We can't do this. I love Sutton."

"I know. She's got dibs." Elena joked.

* * *

"I know I locked this door. Something's wrong." Klaus said as they entered his apartment. The door to enter his room was open.

"Well, at least your laptop's still here." Katherine said as she looked around and saw his laptop sitting there on the bed.

"It's warm." Klaus said as he touched the Laptop. It was warm, mean it has been used recently.

* * *

"So you didn't go to Care's party." Jenna asked as they, Laurel and Jenna, were eating a piece of chocolate cake as Laurel's mood was off.

"I'm tired of trying to get in with Katherine's friends. Like I'm trying to be her or something." Laurel confessed.

"Honey, you two are so different. And you are amazing in so many ways." Jenna assured her.

"Then how come it's so easy for her? I mean, good guy Luke, bad boy Damon, they all just flock to her." Laurel asked her.

"Which isn't necessarily a good thing. Sooner or later, the right guy's going to come along. And when he does, you won't be able to keep him away." Jenna said and then the door bell rang so she got up and said,"I'll get it." Usually Laurel would have offered going but she wasn't in a mood today.

"Sweetie, can you come here a sec?" Jenna called from the door. When Laurel went to the door she was shocked to see Justin there.

"Sorry for showing up so late without calling. I just, uh, had to see you." Justin told Laurel as Jenna left them alone.

"How did you know where I live?" Laurel asked.

"Your sister gave me the address. Hope that was okay." Justin tole her.

"Um, no, yeah. It's It's great." Laurel said. She was confused by her sister's behavior. Katherine wasn't the one to choose family over friends.

"I'm not a crazy stalker, I promise, it's just, uh I just didn't want to wait till tomorrow to, uh, ask you out." Justin said.

"Oh. Okay." Laurel stammered a bit.

"Do you think we could go and see a movie sometime? Or a band? Or just sit at the park and talk, while you play some of that music for me that you don't like anyone else to hear?" Justin asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I think we could do that." Laurel said and smiled.

"Cool. It'll be fun. I should go. Sleep well." Justin said.

"Thanks. I will." Laurel said and shut the door when he left.

_It's the way you smile  
__It's the way you smile away your sorrows  
_

_It's the way you laugh  
__It's the way you laugh about tomorrow  
_

_And I thank you for the truth  
__And I'm here to tell you_

_That if your world should fall apart  
I will remind you  
__I think you're perfect as you are  
I will remind you  
__And if you feel like nothing is going right  
I will remind you_

* * *

Damon was sitting on the overlook off Route 18. Where his and Katherine's story has started. He was thinking about all the things that had happened. It was all so fast. He didn't know why but he felt this connection with Elena. She was nothing like Katherine. She didn't care about what everyone thought about her. She didn't thinks saying sorry will make her small. She was honest and cared about everyone she was something that attaracted him to her. But he can't do anything. She was his girlfriend's sister.

* * *

Elena sat in her room looking through Katherine's picture collection, as she had finally got the laptop back. She came across a folder which was named,'BF'. She opened it and there were thousands of pictures of Katherine and Damon. They looked so happy in all of them. Elena was feeling something towards Damon but she buried it deep inside her heart. He was her sister's boyfriend.

* * *

"Well, everything's still here, but whoever broke in saw it all." Klaus told Kathrine.

"No one knows I'm in L.A. Are you sure this isn't about you? Your video game apps? It's so competitive. You hear all the time about gamer espionage." Katherine suggested.

"No, Kath, that's that's not what this is." Klaus said.

"Okay, then you're freaking me out. I can't believe there was another break-in about another laptop." Katherine said and flopped down on his bed,"Sorry." She said when she realised that Klaus was standing there uncomfortably, as she hadn't left space for him.

"No, no, no, no. That's-That's okay. I'll just, um uh, sleep on the couch." Klaus said.

"No, come on. That's. This doesn't have to be weird. I mean, we've known each other since, like, forever." Katherine said.

"Yeah, yeah, uh, forever." Klaus said and then they heard a knock on his apartment door.

"Hi Mr. Webster." Klaus greeted as he opened the door.

"Here, I wasn't sure I even still had this. But, uh, there you go." Mr. Webster said handing them a photo.

"What is it? That woman- uh, the one who took our baby- she sent us that about a year after, and it meant a lot to us. Uh, but I know it's going to mean a lot more to you, and you should have it. She's your mother." Mr. Webster said and handed the photo to Katherine.

* * *

"Katherine." Elena said as soon as she connected to her sister on video chat,"Hi. So glad it's you. Look. So much has happened. This is a lot harder than you thought. I keep screwing it up." Elena told her not giving her a chance to speak.

"Stop. This doesn't matter." Katherine said.

"No. It does. Trust me." Elena said.

"Trust me. This is way more important." Katherine said.

"What? What did you find?"

"This." Katherine said holding up the photo in front of the camera. I n the photo there was a women, in her mid twenties holding a child in her arms,"That's you Elena. And that is our mother." Elena was in shocked when she was the photo. Suddenly there was a knock at her balcony glass window. She got up and saw Damon standing outside, so she opened the window and let him in.

"So, what was it, you wanted to tell me?" Katherine asked Elena.

"Stefan found the laptop." Elena told her sister," Inside Damon's room."

"What?!" Katherine said surprised.

"Yeah, someone planted it on me."

"Why would someone do that?" Katherine asked suspiciously."Where were you that night?"

"Are you seriously doubting me?" Damon asked.

"Where were you?" She asked again.

"He was with me. He didn't do it." Elena said.

"Then why was the laptop in his room?!" Katherine yelled.

"Someone planted it there." Damon also screamed. _Thank God Katherine's room was sound proof. Otherwise the whole family would have came asking what was wrong._

"I think I will talk to you later." Elena said and ended the video call.

"She's just had a bad day. She doesn't really think you did that." Elena said to Damon who was trembling from anger.

"Yes, she does!" Damon said angrily. The she noticed it was Elena he was talking to not Katherine so me mumbled,"Sorry."

"It's okay." Elena said, took hie hand in hers and squeeze it and gave him a small smile.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Did you liked it? I hope you do. Oh, oh. Katherine and Damon have started fighting. Share your thoughts. Comment! You know I live for them.**

**Caroline wore what she wore in the 'Sexy Stud Car wash' scene.**

**Song(s): **I Will Remind You by Tiff Randol

Last Friday Night by Katy Perry


	11. Twinsense and Sensibility

**A/N: Hey there!**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on the series of the same name and the characters belong to the creators of 'The Vampire Diaries'. I don't own either of the series. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Guest Review Reply**

**Sorrybout'ya: _Thanks for your review! Yes, we can pretend that's a word. :D_**

**Guest:_ Thank you for your review! Good to know you like it! :)_**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Refresher: **Katherine and Klaus go on to find the Websters, Elena's former adoptive parents. They are then informed that while the Websters did in fact adopt Elena, a woman claiming to be Ruth came back for her and they had to legally hand her over. At the Gilbert family dinner, Stefan unexpectedly drops by to take Damon home, saying that it was a family emergency. It turns out that Bon's father's accomplice had framed Damon for stealing Kath's laptop. Because of this, Elena no longer knows who she can trust and begins to doubt her bond with Damon. When they return to Klaus' place, Kath and Klaus find out that the house had been broken into and that the laptop had been used. At Care's party, Justin tells Elena (posing Katherine) that he likes Laurel, and Elena gives him her address since Laurel planned on staying home that night. He later shows up at her door and Laurel agrees to go on a date. Elena goes to apologize to Damon and they share a romantic moment, although they pull back because Damon was supposed to be in love with the real Katherine, not Elena. Back at the Gilbert house, Katherine video-chats with Elena and shows her a picture of her as a baby, with their birth mother, a photo which was given to Kath by Mr. Webster. In between the conversation Damon comes in and he gets into a fight with Kath over who stole the laptop._

* * *

Elena was out on a trail jogging, she has a habit of jogging daily and normally she would jog after she the sun has came up but she knew she didn't have that liberty here, in Mystic Falls. Jogging always clear up her mind and Elena needed to sort things out desperately, so she let her thought consume her as she jog.

_Who was that women? If she really was her mother, then why did she ended up in foster care? Did she gave her up again after a few years? Was Elena so much of a disappointment that her mother has to give her up? Again? Why did she gave her and Katherine up in the first place? And why did she came for Elena? Why not Katherine?_

There were so many thought running through Elena's head. She was trying hard to search for answers. Throw her self in the trance. Think about any memory. She can't remember anything about her childhood. It was blank. Nothing. Like she didn't had one. _But how's that possible, right? There has to be something._ Elena started thinking harder when she heard a car following her. Elena started to panic._ Who would be out here at 4 in the morning?_

Her heart, which was already beating hard from her run, began to hammer harder against her chest. Her sweaty body became more sweaty. _If I want to get out of here safe, I have to think faster! _Elena thought to herself. _What are my options? I could call someone! But who? Kath? What will she do from L.A.? John or Jenna? They will ask me what I was doing out here at this point of time. Damon? Yes! I could call him. He won't ask anything, and even if he did, I could tell him the truth! Yes! I will call him!_

Elena quickly took out her phone from her pocket and dialed his number. The phone rang and rang but Damon didn't picked up. I tried again 3 time, but still no answer. _Oh, he might be sleeping! Of course! Who would wake up at 4:30 in the morning?! _Knowing I have no-other option I left him a message, telling he to call me A.S.A.P.

She was so in trying to escape that she didn't noticed she had reached a dead-end. There was a wall ahead of her and trees all around. She could still see the car stalking her, she started trembling with fear as a figure got out of the car and approached her. She couldn't see who he was as there was no light and there was still a fair amount of distance between her and her stalker. She kept her trembling hand in front of her face, wishing if she couldn't see him he also won't see her.

"Young lady, you've got some explaining to do." A familiar voice said. Elena relaxed for a second but then she thought what was _he _doing here and tensed.

"Mickel?" Elena confirmed.

"We worked like hell for three years to get that new state-of-the-art facility at MFH, and this is where you choose to run?" Mickel asked.

"All right. So where you headed?" Mickel questioned. There was no way ahead of them and behind the was all forest.

"I got turned around." Elena lied.

"Really? This is the same route I used to drive you and Bon to Little Tykes Gymnastics twice a week all through elementary school." Mickel said. He knew this wasn't* Katherine. That this was Elena. And that she hasn't ever been on this route but I was so amusing ti grill her about it when he knows the truth.

"Things look different at night." Elena spoke. She didn't like him but it wasn't like she could tell him that.

"Come on. I'll give you a ride home." Mickel told Elena to follow him to his car. Elena agreed reluctantly. Don't think she likes him or trust him but it's not like she could tell that to her supposedly Godfather.

* * *

"I'm telling you, John, she was shaking. That girl was terrified." Mickel told his best friend. They were both sitting on the couch with there tea in their hands.

"I think I know my own daughter. You're describing a totally different kid." John said, defending Katherine.

"I know she was asking a lot of questions about her mother this summer, right?" Mickel questioned.

"And I told her what I always tell her: the woman's dead." John said in a hushed voice.

"What are we gonna tell her when she finds out that isn't true?" Mickel demanded.

"Look, I'm just following the script, okay? You're the one who wrote it." John reminded him.

"Yeah, to protect you, right? You're the one who screwed up." Mickel said in a bit high voice, but not high enough to reach Elena or Jenna who were in the kitchen.

"I have not forgotten." John said with sadness.

"Look, we both have a lot to lose, okay?" Mickel said.

"Yes."

"And I can't afford to lose any more. So you keep an eye on your kid. The last thing we need is her snooping around L.A." Mickel said, even though he knew Katherine was in L.A. and this, here was Elena.

"Yeah, well, last time I checked, she's still here in Mystic Falls. Can't be in two places at once, right?" John said clueless.

* * *

"You don't think that it's freaky that Mickel just happens to pull up behind me?" Elena asked Katherine.

"Honestly, no." Katherine told her twin sister.

"Maybe I'm just still weird out about the whole laptop thing. I mean, if it was planted in Damon's car, then that means somebody is out to get him, but who and why?" Elena questioned.

"Okay, Elena, the clock is ticking, and sooner or later someone is bound to figure out that I'm not there. And to be honest, I'm starting to miss my life. Do you know the last time I went this long without talking to Care or Bon? Never." Katherine said, changing the topic.

"They're pretty amazing. I mean, they just seem it to me. They're your friends." Elena explained.

"Right. And eventually I'm going to need to take my life back." Katherine reminded her.

"I know." Elena told.

"So we need to work really fast to find our birth mother. And that photograph is our only clue. Does it trigger any memories?" Katherine asked.

"No, nothing. I mean, I can't remember stuff that happened last month much less a random day when I was three." Ena said.

"Really? I can remember in detail almost anything from my childhood." Katherine answered.

"Well, you lived a life worth remembering." Elena stated.

"Okay, I know this is hard, but I'm not the one in that picture, you are. And you're the one with the memories and you are the one that can lead us to our mother." Katherine told Elena.

* * *

There was a knock at Elena's window. Elena got up and went to the window, thinking who whould be here at 6 in the morning.

"You are fine? Did something happened? Why did you called me at 4 in the morning? Something's wrong?" Damon shot as soon as I oped the window.

"Damon, I am fine." I tell him going to the bed to sit.

"Why did you messaged? What happened?" He asked genuinely concerned and sat beside me.

"Well, when I went jogging at 4 in the morning-"

"When?! 4 in the morning?!" He asked shocked.

"Yeah." I said slowly.

"Are you mad? This is MF Elena! Not Vegas! You don't know the routes! Don't ever go out again! And that also at this point of time!" He yelled.

"Okay. Okay. I will remember. But should I continue?" He nodded,"So as I was saying I was jogging and then a car pulled up behind me. I took a few turns and so did the car. It was like he was stalking me. I freaked out and called you, but I guess you were sleeping." I finished.

"Who was in the car?"

"Mickel."

"Mickel? What was he doing out there so early? Weird." Damon muttered.

"I also thought but Katherine said it was not weird. He's the D.A. could have been out on duty." I tell him.

"Maybe." He said half-heatedly.

* * *

"Now, at the arraignment, the first thing your attorney's gonna do is enter a 'not guilty' plea." Stefan told Damon,"You just better hope the judge doesn't look at all your priors and try you as an adult."

"Whoever planted the laptop is trying to break up Katherine and me. The only ones who knew about us were you, her parents and Laurel and whoever stole it." Damon said.

"Sounds like an ironclad defense to me. Ever think about going to law school?" Stefan asked,"Yeah, just be sure and tuck your shirt all the way in to hide the chili stain." Stefan told Damon.

"You must love your job." Damon said sarcastically.

"Just look the judge in the eye, don't give him any more reasons not to believe you." Stefan told Damon, ignoring his comment.

* * *

"Katherine Gilbert keeps a journal? Or are you updating your enemies list?" Nisha asked coming up behind Elena who was looking through her childhood photos that she had. They were less, a bit too less, but Elena was looking through them thinking maybe some would tiger a memory or something. When Nisha came Elena quickly opened a new folder, before Nisha could see anything.

"Hello, to you, too, Nisha." Elena greeted.

"Anything about me in there?" Nisha indulged.

"No, sorry. It's before I knew you." Elena lied.

"Before you knew? You mean, when you were three? Oh, I see, so we're just revising history, huh? That's how we're playing it? So we were never friends**? Oh, okay, cool. Whatever. I'm fine with it." Nisha said and walked away before Elena could answer.

* * *

"Are you interested in the ballet class?" An old lady, Luka's mom asked Nisha as she entered the ballet hall.

"Me? Uh, no. In fact, ballet's, like, the last thing in the world I'd want to do." Nisha said and rolled her eyes.

"Good, 'cause it requires talent and grace." Bonnie remarked from where she was practicing.

"My tennis coach is riding me about my footwork. Said I have to take some classes if I want to keep the number one singles spot, so this is basically detention in a leotard." Nisha told the old lady ignoring Bonnie's comment.

"Ooh, does he teach?" Nisha asked as Luka entered. Mrs. Martin didn't like Nisha so she said,"Luka? Oh, no, he's a guest choreographer. He doesn't give private lessons."

"It's okay, Mom." Luka said keeping his hands on his mother's shoulder.

"Okay. How do you feel about teaching gifted athletes?" Nisha asked batting her lashes.

* * *

"Got a minute?" John asked as he knocked on Katherine's bedroom door.

"Yeah." Elena said, keeping her laptop aside. John entered the room with Jenna on his tail.

"Why does that sound so ominous?" Elena questioned after silence for some minutes.

"It's just we haven't had a chance to really talk about things since the dinner with Damon and-" Jenna fumbled with words so John did the honer for her.

"We need to know that you're not seeing him." He told Elena in a stren voice.

"But what if he's innocent? I mean, what if I know that he didn't do it? If I know that he couldn't have broken in?" Elena tried to change their mind.

"Hey, this isn't just about the laptop, okay? I'm just not crazy about this kid. He's got a juvie rap sheet a mile long." John glowed.

"So he's made some mistakes. Are you telling me that when you were younger you didn't make mistakes?" Elena demanded.

"Look I'm gonna get that. Okay." John said.

"Seriously, have you always been perfect? There's _nothing_ that you did that you wish you could undo?" Elena stressed on the question again.

"Well, yeah, you know, actually, I did sport a mullet briefly freshman year. What- what I thinking, right?" John also started fumbling on his words, his hand playing with the bed-sheet.

"This is making you uncomfortable." Elena observed.

"Honey, okay, look, you have to trust us on this. We only want what's best for you. Okay?" Jenna said from beside John.

* * *

"There he is. You must be Justin." John said as he opened the door and Justin was standing there for his first date with Laurel.

"Pleasure to meet you, ." Justin greeted.

"I'll go get Laurel." Jenna said.

"Thank you." Justin said.

"So, Laurel tells me you're quite a golfer." John said when Jenna has left.

"I wouldn't say that. I mean, I like getting out there and walking the course, but I did make the school team, though. Pretty stoked about that." Justin said.

"I'd love to get you out there for a round at the club if you wouldn't mind hacking around with an old duffer." John offered.

"Sure. That'd be awesome." Justin said.

"All right." John returned.

"Hi." Laurel said coming out. She was wearing a knee length purple dress.

"Hey." Justin said when he saw her.

"Hey. Who's this beautiful girl?" John said.

"We haven't even had our first date yet, and you're already hitting on him?" Laurel asked.

"He's a golfer. Honey, find out his handicap." John joked and left.

"You look amazing." Justin said when they were in his car.

"Thanks." Laurel blushed. _I blushed! I don't blush! Oh, God! What is this guy doing to me?!_

"Ready?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm." Laurel hummed in affirmation.

"Okay then." Justin said and started the car.

* * *

"I've had a great time tonight." Laurel told Justin when they were finishing there dinner.

"Me, too." Justin said back.

"I'm just glad you finally took the hint and asked me out." Laurel said.

"What hint was that exactly? Um, giving my phone number out to random girls?" Justin questioned.

"Okay, that might have been a mistake." Laurel answered.

"Yeah. You're telling me." Justin said and rolled her eyes.

* * *

"One hint, please?" Caroline pleaded Bonnie.

"No." Bonnie said.

"I'm hating this. First, Katherine bolts from my party for some cryptic reason then you bail to chase after your mystery guy. The last time I felt this left out, I was wearing that headgear in middle school." Caroline told her.

"Oh metal mouth." Bonnie corrected.

"So not funny. Seriously, what's happening to us? We used to tell each other everything and now it's secrets, secrets-" Caroline was cut off when Bonnie gasped,"Oh, my God. Justin and Laurel."

"Hmm." Caroline said narrowing her eyes.

"Hey, guys." Caroline greeted with fake sweetness.

"We were just leaving." Laurel said.

"Oh, and we just got here. Crazy, huh? So when did this happen?" She asked.

"I would say since the first moment I saw her." Justin replied.

"Oh." Caroline said in shock.

"See ya." Laurel said.

"Bye." Justin said and they left.

* * *

**EPOV**

**There is water all around me! I can't breath. I open my mouth to take some oxygen but there is none. I am gasping fighting to stay awake when all my body wants to do is let go. I try to shout for help but nothing comes out of my mouth all I can get out is a voiceless scream.**

"Kath? Honey? Kath. Oh, you're having a bad dream. Katherine! It's okay." Jenna wakes Elena up.

"It's okay, I'm right here." Jenna said rubbing Elena's back.

"It. Was. So. Real." Elena said still gasping form her dream.

"It's just a dream. Do you want to tell me about it? The dream?" Jenna asked and Elena was still gasping so Jenna said,"Breathe. In and out. In and out."

"I was- I was trapped and I thought I was dying, like, I couldn't breathe, and I was drowning." Elena explained.

"Oh, God. It's the first time in ages."

"What?" Elena asked confused.

"Well, you had that nightmare all the time." Jenna told her.

"No, I know, I did. I-" Elena fumbled.

"Wait, what? Well, don't tell me you've forgotten?"

"When I was a kid? Elena asked and Jenna nodded.

"You're still shaking." Jenna told still rubbing her arms,"I'll tell you what, why don't I rub your back until you fall back asleep? That's what always used to work." Jenna offered,"I mean, unless you don't want me to. Then-" Jenna added.

"No, I- I would really love that." Elena said and lay down.

"Okay. Okay. You're safe. I'm always here." Jenna kept on saying soothing words till Elena fell asleep.

* * *

"And you can't draw a breath?" Elena asked her sister as they were video calling.

"Totally. It's like I'm drowning and I try to scream." Katherine said.

"Yes, yes, but nothing comes out." Elena completes for her."Whoa, this is this is weird." Elena stated.

"You know, I read about this. It's a psychic connection between identical twins. They even call it twinsense. I always thought it was a little, like, woo-woo New Age-y, but obviously it's real. Maybe something traumatic happened to you and our mother and that's what the recurring nightmare's about." Katherine said.

"I don't know, that sounds kind of crazy." Elena said.

"No, think about it. Whatever horrible thing I'm dreaming, I never actually experienced, but.." Katherine left it hanging for Elena.

"It really happened to me."

"Maybe you can access the memory of that trauma and that will lead us to our birth mother." Katherine suggested.

"It's impossible. I am alone here. I have nobody to talk to. Should I ask your parents?" Elena asked.

"No, forget it. They'll just tell you more lies. Okay, there's one person that you can talk to, Damon." Katherine said.

"I don't want to I don't want to cause a problem." Elena declined. Damon has told her about his and Kath's video chat and from that it seem Katherine doesn't want Elena near Damon. Then they also had a fight.

"Then don't." Katherine snapped and ended the call.

* * *

"I mean, I'm used to losing guys to you or Bon, but getting screwed over by a sophomore? Not cool." Caroline told Elena as they were walking down the hallway to Katherine's locker.

"Okay, don't be mad, and I'm really sorry, but I'm kind of the one that set them up." Elena confessed.

"What?" Caroline glowed.

"They already met, and they were so into each other." Elena explained.

"I'm sorry, you're taking your sister's side over your friend's? Bon, can you remind her how wrong this is, because my head is about to explode." Caroline stated.

"I mean, sometimes you can't just decide who you're going to be with. Sometimes it's destiny. And look, we can always find you another guy." Bonnie tried to do some damage control.

"It's not about the guy. It's about us. We used to have each other's back, and now it's like we're drifting. I'm hating this." Caroline said and stomped off.

* * *

"My palms are actually sweating. I hope Kath's friends are going to be okay with, you know, us." Laurel said as they were walking towards the cafeteria.

"Well, they will have plenty of time to get used to it." Justin told her.

"Oh, that was so the right thing to say." Laurel said as they reached their table.

"I am going to get us something to drink." Justin said and disappeared in the crowed. Laurel sat looking around, while she was waiting for Justin to come.

She saw Katherine sitting on one of the table, alone looking around like she was searching for someone,"Waiting for anyone I might know? Number one on the parental disapproval list- name begins with "D"?" Laurel asked Elena going to sit next to her.

"Look, I know Mom and Dad want me to break it off, but I just I really need to see him." Elena said.

"Well, you're not going to find him here. Have you not heard? Damon's been suspended. For stealing your laptop. He even lost his job at the club. Kath, your boy's in some deep doo-doo." Laurel informed her.

"Thanks." Elena said, collected her bag and left towards her car.

* * *

"Damon. Oh, my God, are you are you okay? How are you doing?" Elena asked as soon as Damon opened his apartment door.

"Uh, suspended, fired, arraigned. Same old, same old." Damon shrugged.

"No, seriously, I'm worried about you. Why won't you tell me?" Elena questioned a bit hurt.

Damon picked up on the hurt and told her,"Figured you were pretty busy with that picture. So how's that going, anyway?"

"Uh, so far, nada. Actually, I was hoping that you could help me dredge up some memories or interpret some dreams." Elena asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure. You know what, I'll bring along some peyote and my favorite dream catcher, and then we can go off and do a harvest dance and duck into my sweat lodge." Damon said sarcastically.

"Not because of your heritage." Elena laughed and said,"No, because you're the only friend that I have. We have, Kath and me."

"All right. How about tonight, the overlook? We can meet up there around 9:00. We could try to put it off, but then it might have to be behind bulletproof glass." Damon said.

"What are you talking about?" Elena demanded confused.

"Guess they were tired of seeing me in juvie. They set my trial for next week. As an adult." Damon told her.

"Oh God! We have to do something! Soon!" Elena panicked.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Did you liked it? I hope you do. Share your thoughts. Comment! You know I live for them. I just updated my other story,_ Loss of Memories_, please check that. If you like this you might as well like that one. And REVIEW!**

*** Mickel know it's not Katherine but Elena because the was the one who took Katherine's laptop, remember? And I forgot to add but the one who break-in in Klaus' room in L.A. was also him.**

**** If anyone of you is wondering Nisha's and Katherine's story: They were best friends then because Kath found some new friends their friendship ended. And now they both hate each other. Elena doesn't know the story so well, that's why she's acting like kind to Nisha. Well, as kind as she can be with Nisha being a bitch.**


	12. Death by fire?

**A/N: Hey there!**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on the series of the same name and the characters belong to the creators of 'The Vampire Diaries'. I don't own either of the series. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Where the hell have I been? Right? I am really sorry for the late update. My friend gave me a novel to read and it was so addictive that I forgot about writing, then I was also more focused on _Loss of Memories_ that this story.**

**To LOM readers: The chapter will be up tomorrow, I have written it, but I just want to re-read it a bit and make sure it it perfect. I am sure you are gonna hate/love then next chapter. We have some really good DELENA moments. But also beware there will be tough 1864 moments. ;) Hope you enjoy this teaser. :D**

**Guest Review Reply**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Refresher:** Elena was out for a run at night. Elena is stalked by a car and panics only for it to be Katharine's godfather, Mickel. Mickel knows it's not Katherine, that it's her twin sister, Elena. Elena doesn't know that Mickel has blown her secret identity as Katherine's twin. He gives her a ride home and then talks with John. Mickel is checking that John is keeping the lies straight about Katherine's birth mother. We found out that it was Mickel that started this lie to cover up John's mistake, whatever that mistake was. Clearly they both have a lot to lose if the truth comes out. Mickel explains that the last thing they need is Katherine snooping around LA, which is strange since he already knows that Katherine is in LA and Elena is in the Gilbert house. Elena tells Kath she doesn't trust Mickel but Kath disagrees with her. Kath's too busy feeling sorry for herself that she's missing her life. She's not missing her parents or her little sister. She's missing her besties Bonnie and Caroline. Damon comes to check on Elena scolding her for going out that early in an unknown town_

* * *

"Mark Twain was right,'a good walk spoiled'." Justin spoke as, him John and Mickel were golfing.

"Yeah, says the man who won every skin." John said.

"Just caught some luck, really." Justin replied.

"Yeah, in your DNA. Here you go." Mickel said as he handed him the money. They had decided to give the winner 500 bucks, each.

"It was fun getting out there, playing with you guys. I'm not taking your money." Justin told them.

"I insist. I'm a man of my word." Mickel said, still holding the money for him to accept. "So is John Gilbert, isn't that right?" Mickel added.

"You earned it, Justin. Take it." John said and Justin reluctantly took the money.

"Well, Laurel's, uh, up there. I should probably get going." Justin told them.

"Good round." John complimented.

"Thanks." Justin said them left.

"Never seen you so worked up about your lousy putting game, man." Mickel said when Justin was out of sight and earshot.

"Make one mistake, you have to pay for it the rest of your life." John voice was filled with regret.

"One mistake." Mickel repeated.

"I think you might be right about Katherine. I think she knows something." John confessed.

"You keep on her. It's not important what she thinks she knows. What's important is she never finds her mother." Mickel advised, even though he knew what all she knew. Or she thought she knew.

* * *

"No, no. This is ballet. It should be light, graceful." Luka told Nisha. He was trying to teach her ballet but she was way to rigid, her heart wasn't in it like Bonnie's was. _God! Why was he thinking about her? She was forbidden fruit for him._

"First position. Let's try the battement tendus again." Luka instruct and waited for her to follow.

"Knock, knock." Bonnie said as she entered with two cups. "Hey. Brought you a smoothie. Mango-papaya, your favourite." Bonnie told him.

"Bon, you're the best." He said taking the cup from her hand,"Hey, while I have you, can you demonstrate a proper tendus?"

"Love to." She replied.

"Thank you." Bonnie said and followed the orders.

"Obviously, I don't expect you to be as good as Bon, but next time, I'd like to see some improvement. I'll see you next week." Luka said to Nisha after Bonnie finished.

"Hey, maybe you could find a boy at school to practice with. Dance doesn't really come to life until you have a partner." Bonnie taunted as Nisha was leaving.

* * *

"I want to talk to you about Damon." Elena said as she entered the Grill, where John and Mickel were sitting and day drinking.

"Honey, we've discussed this. And this is hardly the time or the place." John tried to brush her off.

"It's okay, let her finish, John." Mickel told him.

"Look, he was with me when our house was broken into, and he had no motive to want the laptop. So I think that there's something else going on here." Elena explained.

"Like what? A conspiracy? Kath, you're my god-daughter, and the last thing I want is to see you unhappy. I know you care for this boy, but-" Mickel was saying.

"Then why won't you help him?" Elena demanded.

"Because a life lesson here is more important. Worse case, he goes to jail, he does a little time. He thinks about his mistakes, he comes out a more productive citizen, like his brother."

"And what if he's innocent?" Elena asked.

"Innocent? If he's innocent, then who broke into your house, stole your property and planted it to make him look guilty? That just doesn't make any sense. If he's not guilty, then who's the guilty party?" Mickel questioned is his D.A. voice.

"I am. It was me. I staged the break-in and I stole the laptop. It was all me." Laurel said as she was on her way to order a burger and caught the last past of their conversation.

* * *

"I guess I was sick of her getting all the attention, while I played this supporting role in the Katherine story." Laurel told her parents.

"And this was your mature way of expressing some sort of sibling jealousy? Frame an innocent kid?" John asked.

"He's her boyfriend, and I couldn't stand to see her happy."

"Poor Damon." Jenna said.

"I've already talked to Mickel. All of the charges have been dropped. He's going to be back at school tomorrow, and he's getting his old job back." John told her.

"And what about his reputation? You can't just undo this, you know?" Jenna asked Laurel.

"I know. I just wish I could turn back the clock." Laurel said with remorse.

"Well, I'll tell you what you can do, you can forget about any dances, parties, dates. You're grounded, young lady." John odrered.

"It's what I deserve." Laurel said and left for her room.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked when she caught up to her. She didn't think Laurel had done it, but she was confessing. _She won't lie about a thing like this right?_

"And the Oscar goes to Laurel Gilbert for The Katherine Story." Laurel said dramatically,"Tell me that turning-back- the-clock stuff wasn't inspired." Laurel demanded sarcastically.

"You didn't steal anything." Elena noted._ Why did she confessed it then?_

"Duh. I really am the perfect child. But hey, you brought me love. Just returning the favour." Laurel shrugged.

"Come here." Elena said opening her arms.

"Seriously? We're gonna hug it out?" Elena gave her a look so she added,"Okay, but hurry, because with all this tenderness, I really am about to vomit."

"Wait a minute. How are you gonna see Justin now?" Elena asked after they pulled back.

"Uh, how long have you been in this family? In a week, Mom and Dad will feel guilty and back off. Maybe this was a cry for help. And until then, how grounded am I really when my big sister has that window door thingy that does tend to remain unlocked." Laurel stated.

"You are evil." Elena stated.

"I learned from the master." Laurel said and winked at Elena.

* * *

"Oh, this is good. This is very good." Klaus said as he was doing something on his laptop.

"Hmm?" Katherine asked bored.

"Check it out. Pixels are filling in and the resolution is super clear." Klaus said pointing to the picture of Elena and their mother,"We're gonna get a read on that water tower behind your mom and Elena. And, my friend, we have a location.

"Fillmore, California." Katherine read.

"You up for a road trip?" Klaus asked.

"Oh, my God, this is amazing." Katherine said excited and hugged Klaus, tightly.

* * *

"Damon, uh, I thought we said later." Elena said surprised to find Damon outside her house, when she opened the door.

"Oh, good, you're here. Come on in. I'll just be a sec." John said as she saw who had come.

"Uh, come in." Elena said, not knowing why he was here.

"Okay." Damon entered the house. Elena lead her to the living room where Jenna, Laurel and John were sitting.

"Damon, you have no idea how awful we feel about what you've had to go through. I'm so, so sorry." Jenna said with shame in her voice and hugged Damon.

"Thank you, Mrs. Gilbert." Damon said politely, not knowing what else to say.

"Hello." Laurel greeted.

"Laurel, don't you have something to say to this young man?" John asked her.

"I'm really sorry about what I did. I know it's no excuse, but I didn't think it was going to spin so out of control. I mean, if I could turn back the clock." Laurel said and Elena was trying to stop her smile at this.

"Oh, hey, it's all right. No worries." Damon interrupted.

"It's very gracious of you, Damon. So sorry again." Jenna said with remorse.

"Well, do you-" Elena was saying.

"I probably want to get back to my brother." Damon lied.

"Yeah, I'm gonna walk Damon out." John said.

"Okay." Elena said.

"This was nice of you, Mr. Gilbert." Damon said as they started moving out of the house.

"It's my wife's idea, son." John told him.

"Have a nice night." Damon said before going out of the door.

* * *

"All day long I've been dreaming about this." Bonnie said as she walked up to Luka as he was closing the ballet hall.

"Wait. We can't do this." Luka said stopping her.

"But the other night, that kiss," Bonnie said as she kept her hand on his chest.

"I know. I've had time to think about it, and, Bon, you're 17."

"Who cares about our age difference? Bonnie demanded.

"Uh, the State of Virginia, for starters." Luka stated.

"Are you making fun of me?" Bonnie was hurt.

"I'm not, Bon. I think you're an amazing person. And I won't lie, that kiss it took my breath away. But I can't." Luka said defeated and turned away from her. He can't look at her and not break.

"Stop fighting it. There's no point." Bonnie said as she tugged at his hand and make him turn.

"Maybe if we met at another-" As soon as he turned her lips sealed over his. For some moments Luka lost himself in the feeling but when his senses came back he pulled back and said,"No! I'm sorry. You should go."

* * *

"Hey, you. So, I was cleaning out my closet and found this. You must have left it at our last movie night." Nisha said showing Caroline a CD as she entered Forbes house and saw Caroline swimming.

"Which was, like, two years ago." Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"We had a lot of great times here, but I guess it's been a while, huh?"

"Yeah, I don't know. Whatever. Could you toss me that towel?" Caroline asked as she got out of the pool.

"Swimming solo. That's a first. Aren't you supposed to be with your friends?" Nisha asked.

"They have plans." Caroline said like it didn't affected her.

"Hmm. Look, I like you, Care, always have, but eventually you're gonna get hurt because once Katherine decides she's over you, she's over you." Nisha said.

"I don't think Katherine hates you as much as you think she does." Caroline told her.

"Well, I don't know." Nisha spoke.

"Look, I know you have this whole conspiracy theory about us, but Bonnie and I never set out to replace you as Kath's best friend." Caroline said.

"You know what? I'm over it." Nisha told her.

"Well, don't act all blameless. You've done plenty of stuff to us. Bonnie included. Like, lying, backstabbing, acting all sneaky."

"Oh, I'm sneaky? I'm not the one who's having an affair with my ballet teacher." Nisha said and she knew she had completed her propose,"I'm sure she already told you. You guys are all best buds."

* * *

"You do realize you were cleared of all charges? I mean, that's a good thing, isn't it?" Elena asked Damon when they were sitting at the overlook on a log Damon has arranged somehow and he also has lit a bonfire to keep them warm. It looked like Damon wasn't so happy to be free, though.

"Whoever stole the laptop, tried to frame me and stop Katherine is still out there. You know, it's not such a good thing." Damon told her.

"Okay, I don't mean to sound like Katherine here, but I think we should just put the laptop stuff aside and concentrate on this." Elena said.

"You're right." Damon resigned,"How's it going, anyway?"

"I'd say progress is glacial, except glaciers actually do move eventually." Elena told him.

"Okay, all right, let's let's try to focus on the nightmare. Like, close your eyes." Damon instructed.

"All I remember is not being able to breathe, like I was drowning. Okay, let's do something else." Elena offered.

"All right, here, then try a good memory. You know, just something small. Anything, like a nice time, whatever." Damon said.

"Okay, this is hopeless. You know what I'm thinking about? Jenna comforting me the other night after my nightmare." Elena confessed.

"Yeah, that's not gonna help." Damon told her.

"I know that. It's just that she's been so good to me and I feel more of a bond with her than I do with this stranger." Elena said pointing to the printout in her hand. She had printed the photo, hopping that maybe if she kept looking at it she would remember something,"I'm sorry. This person means nothing to me." Elena said and burned the photo. As the photo started burning there was smoke and Elena went in to a trance. That one action opened the door to all the memories.

"I wasn't drowning. The reason I couldn't breath was I was trapped in a fire." Elena told Damon.

* * *

"Well, we've learned one more clue about your birth mother. She had a terrible Realtor. I mean, come on. You're in California. There's Santa Cruz, Palm Springs, Big Sur, and she picks Fillmore?" Klaus said.

"Is this helping?" Katherine asked.

"Sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood. I hate to see you so down after all your hard work." Klaus said coming to sit beside her.

"I think we're missing something." Katherine told him.

"Like what? The feed store's long gone, nobody knows the woman in the photo. It's not like we have a name that we could track. We're at a dead end." Klaus confessed.

"Hmm, maybe Elena will have better luck." Katherine said as she saw Elena's name flashed on her phone screen.

"I was in a fire." Elena shot.

"What? Are you okay?" Katherine asked her sister concerned. She may had been a bitch to her, but she still cared about her.

"No, no, when I was little with our birth mother. That's what the nightmare was about. That's why I couldn't breath. It wasn't drowning. It was smoke. I was trapped in a burning house. That's what you need to be looking for." Elena told her.

* * *

"There you are. Here, got you this. Two-percent, one sugar, extra foam." Bonnie said as she spotted Caroline in the hallway of her school. She offered her one cup of coffee.

"Keep it. Probably bought it for someone else." Caroline said refusing her offer.

"Whoa. Why are you acting this way? Bonnie asked perplexed.

"What's going on with you and Luka?" Caroline demanded.

"Okay, do we have to do this here?" Bonnie questioned.

"Oh, my God, it's true. You're having sex with him. And of course, old Care's the last one to know. It's the eighth-grade Grand Canyon trip all over again." Caroline yelled.

"Okay, calm down." Bonnie tried to not attract attention.

"She seems calm to me, she's just waiting for an answer." Nisha said as she saw the exchange.

"Are you sleeping with Luka?" Caroline said and Nisha had a smudged expression on her face.

"Yes. Yes, I am. We've been together for, like, six months how, and we can't keep our hands off each other. How about you, Nisha? You seeing anyone? Any cute freshmen on the boys' tennis team?" Bonnie said and stomped off.

* * *

"Wow, nice flow, good colour scheme." Klaus said sarcastically as then entered an abandoned burned house. The setting was perfect. There was 90% possibility that this was the place,"What? Look, I'm just trying to be positive, okay?" Klaus said as Katherine she was giving her a look.

"Mm-hmm."

"Honestly, I think it's a tear-down. I say we offer way below the asking price." Klaus said.

"You think this is really the place?" Katherine asked.

"Well, the neighbours said the fire was about 14 years ago. So time-wise, it makes sense, but only Elena will know for sure." Klaus said.

"Oh, when she calls, just remember." Katherine begin.

"Not let Elena see me. I know, I know. Have no fear. I shall remain your dirty little secret." Klaus said in an accent.

"Shut up." Katherine said and just then her phone started ringing. It was Elena, video calling her,"Oh." She said and answered,"Hi, I'm here. Or at least I think I am. Uh, you have to tell me, though. Here. You getting any of this, Elena?" She asked her twin. She started rotating her camera to make her twin see the house. The house was a wreck. There were broken and burned doors. Burned furnitures.

"I don't know. It's really vague." Elena said trying to remember something, anything. Just as she was loosing hope, she saw something,"Wait! Wait, wait, wait. There. In the doorway. There was a swing. I- I remember a swing." Elena said. Katherine moved her phone camera to the top of the door. And just as Elena had said, there were two holes, swing holes. Even though there was no swing, the holes were enough proofs.

"Incredible." Katherine stated.

"And there were stars. There were beautiful stars." Elena said, this time more confident.

"Stars stars." Katherine said and started searching for stars.

"Whoa." Elena said as they passed a room,"I know that room. That's my room. I- My crib was right on that wall." Elena said amused.

"Okay, I can't believe I'm standing in the place where our mother lived and-and possibly died." Katherine said, her voice cracked at the end.

"But I don't- I don't see stars. There should be stars." Elena said. She had a strong feeling about the stars. Katherine looked around for starts but she found nothing. Suddenly Klaus tapped her back and pointed towards the roof. He didn't said a word so Elena won't come to know about his presence.

When Katherine looked up she gasped,"Oh. Oh, my God."

"What? What? What is it?" Elena asked impatiently. Katherine said and turned the camera towards the roof. There was a scene of night sky painted there. It looked like the fire hasn't reached the roof. But it was still covered in a layer of dust, so Katherine kept her phone in her pocket as Klaus handed her a broom and then she cleaned the rood a little and turned the camera towards roof again so that Elena could have a better look,"I remember I used to fall asleep staring at those stars."

"Wait, there's something there." Katherine said as she saw something written at the conner of the room,"It's signed." She realised.

"Annie Hobbs. Our mother's name was Annie Hobbs." Elena read the signature and processed.

* * *

"I can't believe you remember all this." Damon said as he was looking through the photos Katherine had sent Elena. They were both sitting in her room and she was sitting on her bed, crossed leg and Damon was sitting on the study table where the laptop was.

"But why can't I remember the important things? Like did my mom make it out alive? Or did she sacrifice her life for mine?" Elena felt worthless.

"Hey, easy. You don't know any of that." Damon said and came to sit beside her.

"But I have a right to. It's my life story, and my past and Katherine's. And nobody should keep that from us." Elena said.

"Uh, you're losing me." Damon told her.

"Let's say you adopt a baby and the birth mother has twins. You mean you wouldn't know that? Or at least be curious enough to find out?" Elena asked Damon.

"I guess every adoption is different, probably." He shrugged.

"No. This isn't a story in Dickens. This is L.A. in the mid-90s." Elena stated.

"Okay, all right, well, what are you saying?" Damon demanded.

"I'm saying, I-" Elena paused,"I get this weird feeling from John. Like he knows. About me, or the fire, and what happened to Annie Hobbs. But why would he keep that all a secret?"

* * *

"How fun was that? And why haven't we done this in, like, forever?" Jenna said as she and Elena exited the tennis court. It was Elena's idea that they go for playing something as she was trying to fish out informations.

"I know. I you're, you were good out there." Elena complemented.

"Oh, thank you. I was just trying to get the ball back. But your backhand, wow! We know you didn't get that from me." Jenna complemented in return,"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." Jenna said and side hugged her daughter.

"It's okay. Hmm. Actually, I I wanted to ask you about her. My birth mother. I know she died, but do you know how it happened? Or when? I mean, could she have drowned, or been in a fire?" Elena asked.

"Oh, honey. This this is about your bad dream." Jenna stated.

"I- I don't know." Elena said.

"I honestly I have no idea." Jenna truthfully said.

"Oh. Okay." Elena was clearly disappointed.

"Can I tell you something I've never admitted to anyone, not even your dad?" Jenna asked and Elena felt a little hope.

"Yeah."

"I wish I could've met her." Jenna confessed.

"Really?" Elena thought she was going to tell something important.

"Yes. Then I could've had the chance to thank her for the greatest gift I've ever had. You." Jenna said and hugged Elena.

* * *

Laurel was roaming in the house while texting when she heard a window open. She thought maybe it was another break-in so she went in high alert. She went towards the noise, it was coming from Katherine's room. When she opened the door she was Damon coming in through it,"Damon, Kath's not home yet, so you can just make yourself comfy until she-" Laurel was saying but was cut of when there was a video call on Katherine's laptop. "Allow me." Laurel said and answered,"Hey, where are you? We've got company." Laurel said to the _real_ Katherine.

"Laurel. Hey. Uh, I was just calling to tell Damon. I-I'm running late." Katherine made up a lie.

"It's fine. You know what? I'll just I'll come back later." Damon said.

"I'll just call back." Katherine said.

"No, that's fine, No, don't be silly. Stay. Sit. Later, sis." Laurel said and left. just as she was on the door she called for Damon and said,"Might want to keep this closed." She motioned to the bedroom door. Elena who was going to her room saw Laurel then she saw the laptop, so she hid.

"All right." Elena said and came out when Laurel was out of scene.

"Okay. I cannot do this anymore. You have to come home." Elena told Katherine via web-camera.

"Soon, I promise. But the search is heating up. I don't think we should quit." Katherine said.

"I'm not talking about quitting, I just I think we need to look here. I think your dad is hiding something, but with your mom, we may have an opening." Elena told her.

"If she wanted to help, she would've done it already. I have a name, Elena, and I want to track it down. Look. You knew her. Okay? She held you and played with you, and sang to you. I never had that. I want to find our mother. I need to find her." Katherine told her sentimentally. After Elena agreed she hung up.

"What am I going to do? I can't keep hurting these people." Elena said to Damon, who was sitting on her bed.

"You you just have to hope they're going to understand all this. And that they'll forgive you." Damon suggested.

Elena turned to face Damon and said,"They're not going to forgive me. They'll forgive Kath. But I'm- I'm nobody to them. They I'm just this fraud, and this imposter, and they'll just kick me out. In a heartbeat. And who could blame them? What's going to happen to me? When Katherine gets back, Damon, what happens?" Elena was going to break down.

"I- I don't know." Damon said, put his arm around her waist and pulled her closed to him, she rested her head on Damon's chest and mumbled,"You're Kath's boyfriend." When Damon was running his hands up and down her back and in her hairs, trying to comfort her.

"I know." Damon said still not stopping.

* * *

"Hey, hon. How was gal's tennis?" John asked as he entered the kitchen.

"You know, great." Jenna happily told her husband.

"Oh, that's nice to hear. That's really nice to hear. Anything interesting come up?" He questioned.

"I wasn't going to say anything. I didn't want to upset you." Jenna told him.

"What do you mean? We're a team, hon." John said and hugged her.

"I think it's wrapped up in that dream, but she seems to think her birth mom might have died in a fire."

"Huh. Well, I'm sure it will pass." John assured his wife.

"Yeah. Oh, I almost forgot. A patient called for you. Kath took the message." Jenna informed him.

"Mmm. Never give out the home number. Never give out the home number. Never give out the home number." John repeated to himself,"You know what? I gotta swing by the office to get this guy's test results." John lied and left to meet up with Mickel.

* * *

"Laurel didn't steal that laptop, no way. Highest honors Laurel? Doesn't make any sense. And that whole confession was rehearsed. Didn't feel right." John told him.

"What are you, a detective now? Lay off the Law & Order reruns, stick to rhinoplasty*, John."

"You think this is funny?" John asked him angrily.

"I think you need to calm down." Mickel said calmly.

"This whole thing could come crashing down at any minute." John whispered.

"Which is why you need to keep it together, okay? For the both of us. Okay? John, you know how this works." Mickel asked.

"Yeah."

"If there's dirty work to be done, you just leave it to me. Just like in high school." he told him.

"All right. Okay. Then, I think you got some work to do." John said to Mickel shoving a piece of paper in his hand. There was Annie Hobbs writen all over it, in Elena's handwriting. John didn't know that so he assumed it was Katherine's.

"Annie. Annie Hobbs." Mickel read and sighed. He hadn't expected the girls to get this far.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Did you liked it? I hope you do. Share your thoughts. Comment! You know I live for them.**

***rhinoplasty is plastic surgery performed on the nose.**

** REVIEW!**


	13. Vegas!

**A/N: Hey there!**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on the series of the same name and the characters belong to the creators of 'The Vampire Diaries'. I don't own either of the series. No copyright infr****ingement intended.**

**Where the hell have I been, right? I am also trying to think... Hmm... So let's see. I had my best ****friend's coming up and had planned a surprise party for her. So... I was busy. Then I also had my terms going on. And let's not forget the heavy power cut that happened two day continuously. And and and that today is Diwali. It's a huge festival for us and we have to clean our whole house, buy thing(s), etc, etc...! Hope I could be forgiven! Pretty Please!**

**IMPORTANT: Looking for a Beta**

**Happy Diwali to all the Indian out there! And to all the NRI(s) and anyone who celebrate it! Blow Patakas! Light diyas! Eat sweets! Have fun! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Refresher: **Elena talks to Mickel about getting him to help Damon but he refuses saying Damon needs a life lesson. So instead Laurel steps up to the plate and shocks Elena by saying she staged the break in and stole Katherine's laptop. She explains she was the jealous sibling and always felt second. Damon is no longer suspended from school and gets his job back at the club. All charges are cleared and nothing happens to Laurel. Kath calls Elena on the laptop only for Laurel to answer it. Elena almost walks into the room but stops just in time. Laurel leaves the love birds alone to talk. Elena freaks out and tells Kath__ to come home and find the answers she needs here. Elena knows John is hiding something._

_Bon is still hot for ballet teacher, Luka. She tries to seduce Luka tells Bon it's not happening and walks away. Nisha sees the divide happening between Care, Kath and Bon. She tries to split them up more by telling Care about Bon's affair with Luka. Care confronts Bon, who lies and says she's been having a relationship with him for 6 months to get to Nisha._

* * *

"Bye, mom." Elena called out to Jenna as she was leaving the house. She had a small suitcase in her hand. She and Damon had planned on going to Vegas that day to meet some of her old friends.

Mystic Falls high had organised a trip to Texas and Elena had convinced Jenna to let her go. Jenna was reluctant at first but after Elena's pleading she agreed. But little did she know, Elena didn't plan on going to the trip.

She and Damon had decided that she would sneak out of the Gilbert house saying she was going to the trip but in reality she would meet up with him and they both would go to Vegas.

She was really excited and scared about going to meet her friends.

Excited, because it'd been insanely long since she last saw them. Yeah, yeah she's been pretending to be Katherine for two weeks only, but even before that she wasn't able to meet them much as her monstrous foster-mother hadn't allowed her to see any of her friends.

Sacred, because they were keeping this a secret from everyone, including Katherine. Elena wanted to tell Katherine but Damon pointed it out to her that she won't be happy about it and would ask them to cancel the plan. She didn't know Katherine as much as Damon did so she agreed to keep this a secret.

* * *

**EPOV**

Damon and I were in her 1969 baby blue Camaro convertible. Damon liked to call it 'his baby'. It is a 34 hours journey to Vegas from Virginia and we had decided to take turns driving his baby.

It was a tough battle to make Damon agreeable to let me drive his baby. He said he could drive the whole way, but then I reminded him that I want to meet my friends alive not dead. Even after that he took me to a clearing to, I quote, 'test my ability to handle his baby'. When he was sure I will not kill his baby he had agreed to let me drive, still reluctant. Finally we agreed on switching after every 9 hours.

"So, Elena. Tell me something about them and your self. I don't know anything about you or your friends, whom I you be spending two weeks with." Damon complaint.

"Okay," I agreed,"So there's Lexi. She's my best friend. We have known each other for like forever. We went to the same school from starting." I told him,"Whenever my life was too messed up in my frosted home, I went to her house and crashed. Which was often."

"Then there are Candice, Joe, Davina, Josh, Camille, Tom, Sophie...and...Matt." I informed him with a sigh.

"What's the story with the last one?" Damon asked to my surprise. Maybe he noticed my hesitation in saying Matt's name.

"Nothing." I mumbled, not wanting to get in the sad story there.

"C'mon, tell me. You know I won't tell anyone." Damon urged me to tell him, poking me in the ribs with on hand while driving the car with the other.

"I just miss him. You know we were real good friends. I had known him since childhood or as from the day I moved here. We were really close. Then all the Katherine and mysterious birth mother crap came out, and everything changes. Anyway, Matt and I, grew apart. Then some thing happened and the next day I woke up to find him gone." I finished looking into his eyes, mesmerised by his beauty. A car honk behind us, causing us to break off their trance.

_Thank God we were on a red light! Or we would have die while the staring competition!_ I thought to myself.

"Tell me about the others." Damon demanded, obviously trying to change the topic.

* * *

**9 Hours After (Elena's driving)**

**DPOV**

I and Elena had chatted about everything and anything. I got to know a whole lot about her today. I gotta know she's nothing like Katherine in any way. She had a horrible childhood, with difficulty. And difficult foster-parents. Mostly. Then she told me that she once had a very good pair of foster-parent. She said they treated her like their own children. She was really close to them, she had spent seven years with them, and then she was place under her current foster mother, Clarice Boyle.

Then we changed topic to her friends and she told me that they all live in a shared apartment. They had a group of ten including her. All of the friends live together, except for Lexi, she lived with her mother, and Matt, that douche, he had moved somewhere without telling her. Not that I want her to be with that douche..._wait? Did I just felt jealousy? No, I have a girlfriend._

* * *

**EPOV**

Today, I told Damon a lot about me. Not all but _a lot. _He also told me about his life that I didn't know. I got to know, he had anger issues. And I also got to know he has two best friends; Enzo and Alaric. They were away from town for a camping trip on which Damon couldn't go because his brother was being too controlling. So, when we go back I would have the chance to meet them.

Honestly, I am not looking forward to meet them. He told me they know about his and Katherine's relationship and don't support it. So, I may, _most probably_, would have to face rudeness. I just wish I get a chance to improve Katherine's image. And mine also. I know you might be imagining why am I saying mine, right? It's cause we all know I won't stay hidden forever. I have to come out sometime or other. And I would like to have some friends then.

* * *

**DPOV (****The Next Day**)

Elena's driving the car. She told me we are just 15 minutes away from reaching Lexi's home. After a short ride she stopped the car in front of a white and grey coloured house.

Elena got out of the car and so did I. As I was reaching for the door bell Elena yanked my hand away from it. I gave her a confused look,"What do you think you are doing?" with one of her eyebrows raised in a questioning manner.

"Oh, sorry. I thought we enter a house through it's door." I said sarcastically. Elena rolled her eyes and replied,"Yes, we enter a house via door but as this is a surprise, we won't ring the bell."

"How the hell are we supposed to get in then?" I asked her. She motioned for me to wait and started looking for something in her bag. After a few more anticipating minutes she took out a key and held it up in the air like she had achieved some thing big,"What is this?" I asked annoyed.

"This smart-ass is a key to enter the house." Elena said,"I don't just call her best friend." Then we entered the house with the duplicate key, without making any noises, like some criminal. When we entered the kitchen area there was a girl with blond hair, of about our age standing there curing the burnt food. She was her back to us so, she didn't saw us coming.

"We always knew cooking wasn't your cup of tea." Elena said breaking the silence. The blond girl, Lexi, jumped in surprise at the foreign sound and turned around with a shocked expression. Elena quickly clicked a photo.

"Hey, that's my thigh!" Lexi said,"But first tell me I am not seeing things." Lexi had a big smile on her face.

"No you aren't," Elena's smile matched hers,"Now, don't stand there and come and hug me." Elena demanded opening her hands and Lexi rushed forward to her and they hug each other tightly.

All the while I was awkwardly standing there by the kitchen entrance and couldn't help but think that the smile looked really good on Elena. This is the happiest I have ever seen her since I first saw Elena the first time. And this smile is what make her different that Katherine. When Katherine smile there is always a something, some hint of cruelty, mischief in her eyes. But, when Elena smiles it's like the brightest and purest think I have ever seen.

When they broke the hug Lexi noticed me standing there and asked Elena,"Who's that?"

"Damon Salvatore." I said before Elena and extended my hand for her.

"He's my new friend. I just met him in Virginia." Elena told her,"Where's Elizabeth, by the way?"

"Oh, mom's out for a trip for a week."

"So, sad. I won't be able to meet her." Elena said sadly.

"C'mon." Lexi rolled her eyes,"Damon if you want you can change." Lexi told me,"The bathroom is straight and left. And if you want to rest and not listen to our girly gossip you can rest. There's a room directly adjacent to the bathroom." I left them to talk.

* * *

**EPOV**

I went in Lexi's room with her and looked through her dresser for something to wear. I finally found one of my favourite pair of clothing; A pink crop top and a black shorts.** (A/N: The outfit's link is on my profile.)** I went to the shower in Lexi's room and changed. When I came out I found Lexi sitting on her bed. When she saw me coming she patted the space next to her, motioning for me to come over and sit there.

"So, where the hell have you been?"

* * *

I knocked at the room door in which Damon was sleeping. I and Lexi had decided to go and meet with rest of our gang. When I didn't heard any sound coming from inside the room, I knocked harder and the door slid open.

I quietly slipped inside the room and saw him in the bed, sleeping soundly. He looked so relaxed and at peace sleeping there. I walked to his side of the bed and called out his name loudly, effectively waking him up.

And God, of he didn't look sexy. His hairs were messier than usual because if the sleep. His erotic blue eyes half open with sleep. And his mouth ajar,"Do you wanna go with us?" I asked him snapping myself out of my trance.

_He's your sister's boyfriend! _My mind screamed at me.

"Yeah, what would I do here alone?" Damon asked rhetorically.

"You could sleep." I shrugged, even though I know he wasn't asking,"You look tired."

"No, I will come with you." He said rubbing his eyes,"I am not even sleepy anymore." When I gave his a are-you-sure look,"I will be out in a minute."

* * *

**DPOV**

God! What was that?! I was sleeping one moment and the next, I wake up to find Elena standing there, in front of me, wearing shortest shorts I have ever seen her in and a crop top that left the surface of her olive toned stomach uncovered.

It's not like I haven't seen Katherine in these types of cloths or anything. I have seen her in _much_ less cloths, if you know what I mean. And she also go out wearing these types of cloths but occasionally. And that also in Mystic Falls. It's a small town, but this, Vegas, it NOT a small town.

I want to go out and yell at her for wearing these type of cloths, but I know it would be of no use. I am neither her father nor her boyfriend, so, I can't tell her waht to do or wear.

I huffed a sigh and got up deciding I would stay close to Elena and would make sure nothing happened.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Did you liked it? I hope you do. I know it was a really short chapter. Sorry for that! I am crazy busy right now! I will try and update as soon as I can. Promise! Share your thoughts. Comment! You know I live for them.**

**Spoiler****: Next chapter will be longer. We will see their stay in Vegas. And someone unexpected may show up. The person will add up spice to the story that's for sure.**

** REVIEW!**


End file.
